exhausted
by anonstalker
Summary: Hidup seorang Oh Sehun sudah cukup payah, ditambah dengan sosok misterius bernama Luhan.
1. sucks

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own anything, just the story. _

_Enjoy!_

.

.

"_And I find it kinda funny, I find it kinda sad, the dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had.__**"**_

—_Mad World_

.

.

Asap rokok yang menggumpal banyak membuat seorang remaja berkulit seputih susu itu terbatuk-batuk. Dia sangat membenci rokok—walaupun dia pernah mencoba bagaimana rasa batangan berisi tembakau bodoh itu dan pernah merasa kecanduan dengannya.

Sehun—remaja berkulit putih susu itu, menatap temannya yang sedang menghisap rokok, mengeluarkan asap-asap itu dari mulut atau kadang hidungnya.

"Kau mau Sehun?" tawar temannya sambil memberikan satu batang rokok pada Sehun.

"Tidak, makasih, aku sekarang sudah benci dengan yang namanya rokok," ujar Sehun cepat sambil melemparkan kembali batangan rokok pada temannya itu.

"Sok alim, padahal kau dulu bisa menghabiskan sebungkus—ah bukan, bahkan 2 bungkus batang rokok dalam sehari ," ujar temannya itu masih sambil mengeluarkan asap bau dari mulutnya.

"Kau bisa mati karena merokok kau tahu?" balas Sehun dengan nada yang datar.

Temannya mulai tertawa, membuat dia terbatuk setelahnya karena tertawa sambil menghisap asap rokok, "Kau lucu sekali Sehun! Kita 'kan masih muda, tidak akan langsung mati kok hanya menghisap 1 atau 2 batang rokok!"

Sehun hanya terdiam mendengar ungkapan bodoh temanya itu. Ya, memang betul kita tidak akan mati hanya dengan menghisap 1 atau 2 batang rokok, tetapi bukan kah yang dia hisap sudah lebih dari 1 atau 2 batang. Walaupun efeknya tidak terjadi sekarang, bisa saja dia terkena kanker paru-paru setahun kemudian. Sehun pun berniat meninggalkan temannya yang bodoh itu, entah bagaimana dia bisa beteman dengan orang seperti itu sampai pernah mengikuti tingkah bodoh temannya.

Sehun berjalan menuju koridor sekolahnya setelah meninggalkan temannya yang sedang merokok di belakang gedung sekolah tadi. Dia bermaksud untuk mengambil barang-barangnya dan segera pulang dari tempat sialan bernama sekolah itu. Saat Sehun berjalan, tiba-tiba dia merasakan seseorang memegang pundaknya dari belakang.

"Ada apa _Seonsaengnim_?" tanya Sehun pada orang yang memegang pundaknya.

"Oh Sehun, ingat, kamu harus ikut pelajaran tambahan hari ini. Kau tahu 'kan betapa parahnya nilai-nilaimu akhir-akhir ini? Jangan berusaha untuk kabur lagi," ucap orang itu—yang ternyata adalah guru—pada Sehun sambil menatapnya tajam.

"_Ne_,_ seonsaengnim_," jawab Sehun dengan datar dan tidak niat. Awalnya dia tidak ingin ikut pelajaran tambahan itu—mau mengikutinya atau tidak sama saja untuk Sehun, sama sekali tidak berpengaruh untuknya, dia tetap saja tidak akan menjadi ranking nomor satu setelah mengikuti pelajaran tambahan.

"Saya ingin bicara dengan salah satu orang tuamu, bisa kah?"

Sehun sedikir terguncang saat mendengar kata "orang tua". Dia selalu merendam rasa kesal setiap mendengar kata itu, karena dia membenci orang tuanya.

"_Appa_ saya sibuk," begitulah Sehun menjawab, dan dia tidak berbohong. _Appa_nya memang sangat sibuk sampai tidak pernah memedulikan Sehun sama sekali—jika bertemu pun Sehun pasti hanya akan mendapat tamparan dan umpatan kasar dari _Appa_nya karena tidak bisa mendapatkan nilai yang bagus. Setelah itu _Appa_nya pergi meninggalkan Sehun lagi, tidak menanyakan apa-apa padanya lagi, dia hanya ingin tahu perkembangan nilai Sehun yang, walau bagaimana pun juga, tidak pernah berkembang.

"Bagaimana dengan _Umma_mu?"

"Orang tua saya sudah bercerai dua tahun yang lalu," jawab Sehun jujur.

_Appa_ dan _Umma_nya memang sudah bercerai dua tahun lalu karena pertengkaran mereka yang tidak kunjung selesai. Mereka selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan masing-masing, sampai melupakan kedua anak mereka—Sehun dan _hyung_nya, Baekhyun. Akhirnya mereka pun bercerai, membuat Sehun makin membenci orang tuanya, karena sudah membuat dia terpisah dari _hyung_ kesayangannya. Dia hanya menyayangi Baekhyun dari semua anggota keluarganya. Baekhyun selalu menemani Sehun dari kecil, selalu ada di sisi Sehun, dan selalu memeluk Sehun yang tidak bisa tidur karena mendengar pertengkaran orang tua mereka yang menganggu ketenangan malam. Akan tetapi, _Umma_nya membawa Baekhyun, karena _Umma_ selalu menyayangi Baekhyun lebih, Sehun hanya dianggap seperti anak pungut, bahkan sebenarnya _Appa_nya pun enggan untuk membawa Sehun—karena itu dia selalu bertingkah kasar pada Sehun.

Sehun selau merasa dianggap sampah oleh orang tuanya, karena Sehun memang terlahir tidak sempurna—oh ya memang semua orang itu tidak sempurna bukan? Sehun menderita penyakit _skizofrenia_, dimana dia sering berkhayal, tidak bisa mengatur emosinya, dan bahkan sering tidur sambil berjalan. Awalnya orang tuanya menganggap itu hal yang biasa saja, tapi lama-lama keadaan Sehun makin parah. Walaupun dia diterapi oleh berbagai psikolog atau pskiater, penyakitnya itu tidak kunjung sembuh—dan lama-kelamaan semakin parah. Orang tuanya pun sepertinya sudah menyerah akan keadaan Sehun, dan bukannya menerima Sehun apa adanya, mereka malah memperlakukan Sehun sebagai anak aneh dan merepotkan. Sehun selalu dimarahi, disalahi, bahkan dipukul.

Hanya Baekhyun yang mengerti keadaan Sehun—dia selalu melindungi Sehun, menerima kelainan Sehun. Tetapi karena pertengkaran bodoh orang tuanya membuat Sehun harus berpisah dengan Baekhyun. Membuat perasaan benci pada orang tuanya makin dalam.

"Oh Sehun? Hei, kenapa kau terbengong seperti itu?" tiba-tiba Sehun terbuyakan dari lamunannya. Dia menatap gurunya dengan pandangan kosong, lalu menunduk, "Tidak apa-apa _Seonsaengnim_..."

Guru itu hanya menghembuskan nafasnya, dia memang sudah tahu kalau Sehun punya kelainan, tetapi dia tidak terlalu tahu ternyata tentang orang tuanya yang sudah bercerai. Guru itu tidak membenci Sehun, sungguh. Dia berusaha bersabar akan kelainan yang dimiliki Sehun. Dia sudah pernah bertemu sekali dengan _Appa_nya Sehun, dan yah, menurutnya _Appa_ Sehun memang bukan tipe ayah yang baik.

"Sudahlah, soal orang tuamu tidak perlu dipikirkan, sekarang ikutlah ke kelas untuk pelajaran tambahan," ujar sang guru sambil menepuk pundak Sehun dan berjalan melewatinya, Sehun hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti gurunya itu menuju ke ruang kelas.

.

.

Sudah sekitar pukul 8 malam, Sehun baru selesai mengikuti jam pelajaran tambahan. Dia berjalan sendiri di koridor sekolah yang sepertinya sudah tidak ada murid lain lagi, di gedung itu hanya ada dirinya dan beberapa guru dan karyawan yang masih bekerja, tetapi jumlahnya juga tidak banyak. Keadaannya memang mengerikan, tapi Sehun sudah biasa pulang malam hari dan merasa tidak perlu ada yang ditakutkan.

Saat Sehun berjalan sendirian, tiba-tiba dia merasakan ada sesuatu yang menarik tangannya membuat dia tertarik ke belakang. Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menahannya menuju dinding dan membuat punggungnya terbentur agak kencang.

Sehun menatap orang yang telah menahannya—dan orang itu adalah orang yang paling dia benci setelah orang tuanya.

Orang yang menahannya tersenyum—senyum yang dulu membuat Sehun luluh dibuatnya.

"Sehunnie, kau sendirian saja?" tanya orang itu sambil mengelus pipi lembut Sehun.

Sehun tidak berani menatap _namja_ yang didepannya itu, dia segera membuang muka darinya, tetapi namja itu dengan cepat menarik dagu Sehun agar bisa menatapnya lagi.

"A... Apa maumu Kai?" tanya Sehun dengan muka yang merona sedikit. Dia memang tidak bisa berbohong bahwa dia masih menyukai _namja_ yang tengah memangdangnya itu, walaupun dia sudah menyakiti hati Sehun.

"Aku hanya ingin menemanimu pulang Sehunnie," ujarnya sambil tersenyum lembut dan lagi-lagi mengelus pipi Sehun. Sehun ingin menepis tangan Kai—namja yang merupakan mantan _namjachingu_ dari Oh Sehun—tetapi Sehun tidak bisa, dia tidak bisa menolak bahwa dia merindukan sentuhan lembut Kai.

Dengan tanpa aba-aba Kai langsung mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir tipis milik Sehun. Dia menciumnya lembut, membuat Sehun yang tadinya membelalakan matanya perlahan-lahan menutupnya. Setelah merasa kehabisan nafas, Kai melepas ciuman lembut mereka, menatap namja yang lebih muda 4 bulan di depannya itu. Sebelum Sehun mengangkat mulutnya, Kai lagi-lagi menciumnya dengan sedikit lebih kasar dari pada sebelumnya dengan melumat bibir Sehun penuh nafsu—seakan dia sudah lama menahan untuk mencium namja yang didepannya itu. Sehun yang kaget langsung mendorong Kai menjauh dari dirinya, dia mengambil nafas dulu, lalu menatap Kai dengan tajam.

"Ke... Kenapa Kai?" tanya Sehun lirih, "Kau bukan siapa-siapaku lagi."

Kai membalas menatapnya "Sehun, aku—aku menyesal soal hal yang dulu pernah terjadi, itu—"

"Sudah cukup," belum Kai menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Sehun langsung memotongnya, dilihatnya tubuhnya mulai bergetar, "kau bilang padanya, aku hanya _namja_ idiot, aku—aku hanya _namja _bodoh yang kau permainkan bukan? Kau tak penah benar-benar menyukaiku, kau—kau hanya mempermainkanku..."

Sehun mulai menangis, membuat Kai tertegun. Ingin sekali dia memeluk _namja_ yang di depannya itu, tapi Sehuh sudah duluan pergi sambil berlari menjauhi Kai. Kai tidak mengejarnya, dia tahu akan sia-sia saja untuk mengejar Sehun. Kai pun memukul dinding dengan keras, melampiaskan rasa kesalnya itu dan membuat tangannya berdarah. Dia tidak peduli akan rasa sakitnya, dia memang pantas mendapatkannya, bahkan rasa sakit hati Sehun beribu-ribu kali lebih dalam dari pada rasa sakit di tangan Kai.

"_Saranghae_ Oh Sehun," lirih Kai pada akhirnya.

.

.

Sehun berjalan sendirian menuju rumahnya sambil menangis. Dia sudah lelah akan semuanya. Orang tuanya yang menyebalkan, teman-teman yang bodoh, penyakit yang merepotkan, pelajaran di sekolah yang selalu membuat kepalanya sakit, dan mantan _namjachingu_ yang membuat hatinya hancur, tidak ada yang bisa membuat Sehun bahagia, tidak ada.

"Lebih baik orang idiot seperti aku mati saja," ujar Sehun yang terus berjalan sambil menangis. Menangis, menangis, dan menangis. Memang memalukan jika seorang _namja_ menangis seperti anak perempuan, tapi Sehun sudah lelah, dia tidak peduli akan segalanya lagi.

Dia terus berjalan, sudah mulai berhenti dari tangisannya. Saat dia melewati Rumah Sakit yang biasanya dia lewati untuk ke rumahnya, tiba-tiba dia melihat ada seseorang yang berjalan dengan pincang. Dia memakai piyama putih, yang Sehun tahu adalah piyama Rumah Sakit yang dia lewati.

Sehun mencoba untuk mendekati orang tersebut, dia bingung kenapa ada pasien yang berjalan malam-malam begitu sendirian. Saat Sehun mencoba mendekatinya, orang tersebut sudah berbalik duluan kearah Sehun.

Sehun langsung tercengang melihat sosok di depannya.

Dia adalah seorang _namja_, mungkin seumuran dengan Sehun atau sepertinya lebih tua, dia berambut coklat agak keriting, matanya bulat dan sebenarnya dia kelihatan cukup cantik—untuk seorang_ namja_. Tetapi ada hal yang menganjal dalam sosok itu—mukanya yang sangat pucat dan penuh darah.

Sehun langsung melangkah mundur, dia tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa. Apakah yang dia lihat itu hantu? Ataukah hanya khayalannya saja? Karena penyakitnya itu, Sehun memang suka mengkhayal hal yang aneh-aneh. Sehun pun menggelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali, tapi bukannya sosok itu menghilang, sosok itu sekarang sudah ada tepat di depan Sehun entah sejak kapan.

Sosok itu memandang Sehun dengan mata bulatnya, membuat Sehun mulai berkeringat dingin.

"_Gege_, dimana _gege_?" tanya sosok _namja_ berdarah-darah itu pada Sehun. Sehun yang tidak mengerti hanya memandang sosok itu dengan ngeri.

"Di, dia kesana—" ujar Sehun sambil menunjuk asal entah kearah mana. Sosok itu pun mengikuti petunjuk Sehun dan pergi meninggalkan Sehun sambil berjalan pincang. Setelah sosok itu tidak kelihatan, Sehun mulai membalikan badannya, dia mulai berjalan pelan, lalu berlari, berlari kencang, mencari tempat dimana terdapat banyak orang.

Tetapi Sehun langsung menghentikan langkahnya begitu ada yang menariknya ke belakang dan membuatnya shock setengah mati.

"TIDAK ADA _GEGE_ DISANA!" teriak sosok _namja_ mengerikan tadi pada Sehun sambil menarik tangannya.

Sehun merasakan sosok itu mulai mencekik lehernya, membuat Sehun sesak nafas. Sehun pun berusaha melawan dan dia berhasil kabur dari sosok itu. Sehun terus berlari, apakah sosok tadi termasuk khayalannya saja? Tidak mungkin, itu pasti hantu! Sehun tidak berani menatap ke belakang, dia terus berlari menjauhi tempat tadi.

Walaupun dia sudah sampai di tempat yang tedapat banyak orang, dia tetap berlari, sesekali menubruk orang yang dia lewati. Banyak orang yang mengeluh karena tingkah Sehun, tetapi Sehun tetap berlari, dia tidak peduli, dia merasa terancam oleh sosok mengerikan tadi. Saat Sehun merasa tenaganya habis, dia mencoba menoleh ke belakang—dan benar saja, sosok itu sudah ada tepat di belakang Sehun.

"Arrrghh! Pergilah!" Sehun mulai berteriak dan berlari lagi, membuat semua orang disekitar menoleh padanya.

Sehun terus berlari, kabur dari sosok yang mengejarnya itu. Dia terus berlari sampai tidak menyadari lampu penyebrangan yang berubah warna menjadi merah. Orang-orang berusaha memperingatkan Sehun, tapi Sehun tidak mendengar. Sampai dia menyadari sebuah truk besar dengan kecepatan tinggi sudah ada di depannya tidak lebih dari 5 meter.

Di saat terakhir Sehun menoleh ke belakang lagi.

Dan dia melihatnya lagi, sosok mengerikan itu.

Setelah itu Sehun tidak tahu apa yang terjadi.

Semuanya berubah menjadi gelap.

**TBC**

**A/n:** Ce... cerita macam apa ini #ngasah golok #nyembelih diri sendiri. Otakku udah mulai kacau sampai bikin cerita geje kayak gini haduh-_-. FF ini terinspirasi dari film _**Donnie Darko**_ punya Richard Kelly, cuma ff ini nggak serumit film aslinya dan konflik juga alurnya beda hehe. Ada yang udah nonton belum? Kalau belum, rekomen banget filmnya bagi yang suka film semacem Inception, film jadul sih 2001-an Jake Gyllenhaalnya aja masih bocah wakakak #promosi. Terus adegan hantu itu aku terinspirasi juga sama komik online apa ya lupa namanya, yang hantunya ibu-ibu pincang yang kalau di scroll langsung penampakan mengerikan muncul, aku teriak-teriak baca komik itu, dan langsung parno abis! Kalau disitu si ibu-ibunya nanya bayinya, disini hantunya nanya-nanya _gege_. Ada yang bisa nebak siapa hantunya siapa? Hehehe..

Maaf ya sama adegan SeKai-nya, aku SeKai shipper soalnya ._. tapi tenang main pairingnya bukan SeKai, SeKai cuman slight kok hehe.

Selamat Idul Adha bagi yang menunaikannya :D

Terimakasih sudah membaca! Apalagi mereview, aku sangat butuh kritik, saran, dan komentar dari readers ;)


	2. hate

**Disclaimer:**_I don't own anything just the story.  
_

**Warning:** _there's yaoi insinde.  
_

_Enjoy!_

.

.

_Chapter 2_

.

.

Saat dia terbangun, dia merasa tidak asing dengan tempat itu.

Kamarnya.

Kenapa dia ada disini? Dia berpikir dia sudah mati karena terakhir masih sadar, dia dikejar oleh sosok entah apa dan saat berlari menghindarinya, sebuah truk besar menabrak tubuhnya itu, hingga semuanya berubah menjadi gelap.

Apakah tadi hanya mimpi?

Mungkin saja, toh sekarang dia sudah berada di kamarnya, pasti itu hanya mimpi.

Akan tetapi ada satu hal yang menganjal, dia sadar bahwa ini memang kamarnya—tetapi kamarnya yang dulu.

Kamarnya sebelum orang tuanya bercerai, rumahnya yang dulu. Dia masih ingat dengan langit-langit kamarnya yang ditempel beberapa stiker berbentuk bintang juga jendela yang membuatnya bisa melihat langit malam dari kamarnya.

Sudah 2 tahun dia tidak berada di kamar itu, rasanya... rindu.

"Sehunnie?" tiba-tiba dia—Sehun—mendengar seseorang memanggilnya di balik pintu kamarnya. Sehun berusaha bangkit dari kasurnya, sampai dia menyadari hal yang lebih ganjal lagi.

Di sebelahnya terbaring dirinya sendiri yang kira-kira masih berumur 7 tahun.

KRIET

"Sehunnie? Kau sudah tidur?" tiba-tiba pintu kamar terbuka, menampilkan sosok seorang anak laki-laki berumur kurang lebih 9 tahun, dan tentu saja itu adalah Baekhyun-_hyung_nya.

Sehun hanya menganga, dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, apakah Baekhyun melihatnya dengan sosoknya sekarang ini? Dan syukurlah sepertinya Baekhyun tidak bisa melihat sosok Sehun yang lebih tua darinya itu. Baekhyun mendekat ke arah kasur dan mendekati Sehun kecil yang sedang tertidur.

"_Hyung_..." Sehun kecil pun bergumam, Baekhyun pun langsung mengusap rambut hitam milik Sehun itu dengan kasih sayang.

"Kamu belum tidur?" tanya Baekhyun lembut.

"Kalau aku tidur nanti aku berjalan dengan thendirinya lagi _Hyung_..." ucap Sehun kecil dengan cadel, membuat _Hyung_nya itu tertawa kecil. Lalu setelah itu Baekhyun berbaring di sebelah Sehun, memeluknya dengan erat.

"Kalau _Hyung _peluk, kau tidak akan berjalan tengah malam lagi Sehunnie," ujar Baekhyun sambil berbisik pada _dongsaeng_nya itu. Sehun kecil mulai terhanyut ke dalam pelukan Baekhyun.

"_Hyung_?"

"Ya?"

"Apakah... _Umma_ dan _Appa_ tidak menyayangiku lagi?" tiba-tiba Sehun kecil mengajukan pertanyaan yang membuat Baekhyun membeku sesaat, lalu dia pun memeluk Sehun lebih erat lagi.

"Tidak, mereka menyayangimu Sehunnie, mereka hanya kelelahan jadi memarahi Sehunnie seperti tadi," jawab Baekhyun lalu tersenyum pada Sehun kecil dan dia hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. Lalu mereka pun berpelukan lagi dan akhirnya tertidur dengan pulas.

Sehun yang dari tadi melihat pemandangan itu hanya terdiam, mengamati 2 sosok anak kecil yang tertidur dengan polosnya. Dia memandang dirinya yang masih berumur 7 tahun—masih polos dan tidak mengerti apa-apa. Sehun mulai mengingat kejadian yang pernah terjadi padanya, saat _Appa_nya membentaknya karena dia selalu membuat masalah, memecahkan banyak piring, mendapatkan nilai yang jelek, dan hampir terjatuh dari lantai 2 karena berjalan sambil tertidur. Dari kecil Sehun selalu berpikir _Appa_nya memang tidak menyayanginya.

KRIET

Tiba-tiba Sehun mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka. Saat Sehun menengok kearah pintu, dia membelalakan matanya. Dia melihat sosok itu—_namja_ yang dia temui di depan Rumah Sakit. Akan tetapi, _namja_ itu kelihatannya lebih normal sekarang, dia kelihatan lebih rapih dengan rambut yang tertata dan sama sekali tidak ada noda darah di sekujur badannya seperti yang Sehun lihat waktu itu.

_Namja_ tersebut melihat Sehun, dia masih kelihatan pucat dan mengerikan walaupun tidak ada noda darah. Sehun hanya memandangnya dengan tatapan bingung.

Tiba-tiba_ namja_ pucat itu pergi dari pandangan Sehun. Sehun yang kaget akan kepergian namja itu langsung bangkit dan keluar dari kamarnya bermaksud untuk mengetahui sosok _namja_ tersebut.

Saat Sehun keluar dari kamarnya, tiba-tiba dia sudah berada di ruang tengah—padahal Sehun ingat bahwa ruang tengah ada di lantai bawah dan kamarnya ada di lantai atas, mana mungkin dalam sekejab dia sampai di ruang tengah seperti itu.

PLAK!

Lagi-lagi Sehun mendengar suara aneh. Dia melihat di depannya ternyata terdapat dirinya yang kira-kira berumur 12 tahun, jatuh tersungkur di depan _Appa_nya yang kelihatannya habis memukul dirinya.

"Anak idiot," umpat sang _Appa_ dengan nada sinis, Sehun hanya memegang pipinya yang memerah karena habis dipukul.

"Karena didikanmu yang tidak benar, dia jadi seperti itu!" sang _Appa_ langsung menatap seorang _yeoja_ yang dari tadi duduk di sofa sambil mengamati bukunya, seakan tidak peduli akan Sehun yang dipukuli.

"Aku heran, jangan-jangan dia bukan anakku, kau berselingkuh di belakangku eoh?" _yeoja_ tadi langsung menutup bukunya setelah mendengar perkataan tadi dari mulut suaminya.

"Oh, akui saja, dia memang anak_mu_! Mungkin kelainan yang dia miliki menurun darimu!" balas _yeoja_ tadi—yang merupakan _Umma _Sehun—dengan kasar dan beranjak dari sofa. Dia menekan nadanya pada kata "anak-_mu_"seolah-olah dia juga tidak mau mengakui bahwa Sehun adalah anak dari rahimnya sendiri.

"Huh! Kau selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaanmu, pasti ada waktu-waktu senggang dimana kau kegenitan denga lelaki lain!" balas sang _Appa_ dengan nada membentak dan tidak mau kalah.

"Oh kau berpikir begitu? Kalau aku bisa melakukannya mungkin aku sudah melakukannya dari dulu!" teriak sang _Umma _dengan sambil mengangkat telunjuknya kearah muka sang suami.

"Jadi kau ingin cerai huh? Baiklah! Lagipula aku sudah muak denganmu! Bawa anak tidak berguna ini sekalian!" sang _Appa_ mulai membentak lagi sambil menunjuk kearah Sehun—yang berumur 12 tahun—yang masih terduduk di lantai sambil menundukan kepalanya. Dia tidak suka mendengar pertengkaran orang tuanya, selain berisik pasti topik pertengkaran mereka tidak jauh tentang dirinya. Sehun berusaha menahan air matanya. Saat itu tidak ada Baekhyun yang dapat melindunginya—dia sedang pergi ber_camping _untuk acara sekolahnya. Sehun pun terisak kecil, membuat _Appa_nya yang tadi heboh bertengkar dengan _Umma_nya langsung beranjak menuju Sehun dan tiba-tiba memukulnya lagi.

PLAK

"Kau menangis hah? _Namja_ tidak menangis! Kalau kau tidak berkelainan aneh kau tidak akan menganggu kami!" lagi-lagi _Appa_nya membentak Sehun. Sehun tidak berani menatap mata _Appa_nya, dia tidak pernah berani. Sehun hanya menunduk lagi dan menahan isakannya.

Sehun—yang dari tadi melihat pemandangan itu, ingin sekali langsung menghantam muka _Appa_nya itu kalau saja dia bisa. Dia tak pernah lupa akan memori pahit itu, dimana orang tuanya selalu saja bertengkar karena dirinya.

Lalu tanpa disadari lagi-lagi sosok _namja_ pucat itu tiba-tiba sudah ada di sebelah Sehun, membuat Sehun kaget dan meloncat kecil.

"_Gege_, tidak ada disini..." _Namja_ itu tiba-tiba mengatakan itu lagi. _Gege_, apa maksudnya _gege_? Siapa yang dia cari? Sehun tidak mengerti.

"_Gege_... dimana?" ucap _Namja_ itu lagi pada Sehun. Sehun bingung, apakah dia harus menjawab asal lagi seperti waktu itu? Tidak, mungkin saja dia akan dihajar lagi olehnya...

"Hiks, hiks, _Gege_..." tiba-tiba _Namja_ itu menangis, tapi yang dia keluarkan bukan air mata—melainkan darah merah yang segar. Sehun bergidik melihat pemandangan itu, sebenarnya siapa _Namja_ aneh itu? Dan kenapa dia berada disini—berada di masa lalunya? Apakah semua ini mimpi, khayalan, atau apa?

_Namja_ itu mendekatkan tangannya yang penuh darah karena menangis tadi pada leher Sehun, Sehun yang masih takut akan _Namja_ itu segera menghindar dan pergi dari hadapannya, dia tidak ingin dikejar olehnya lagi.

Sehun segera berlari menjauhi ruang tengahnya, saat dia berada di ambang pintu, dalam sekejab dia sudah berada di kamarnya lagi. Di kamarnya dia melihat 2 namja yang tidak lain adalah dirinya dan _Hyung_nya.

"Selamat ulang tahun ke-15 Sehunnie!" ucap Baekhyun sambil mengecup pipi Sehun—yang berumur 15 tahun—setelah meniup lilin berbentuk angka 15.

"Terikasih _Hyung_," jawab Sehun kecil sambil menatap kue kecil yang Baekhyun belikan untuk ulang tahunnya yang ke limabelas.

Yah mungkin hanya perayaan kecil-kecilan—ah bahkan sebenarnya hanya dirayakan dengan satu kue saja. Walaupun begitu Sehun senang karena masih ada yang mengingat hari ulang tahunnya, orang tuanya terlalu sibuk untuk mengingat hal-hal yang sepertinya tidak penting bagi mereka—ulang tahun Baekhyun saja mereka tidak ingat apalagi ulang tahun Sehun. Yah, buktinya hari itu _Umma_nya seharian berada di rumah dan bahkan tidak repot-repot mengucap—mengingat hari ulang tahunnya anaknya sendiri.

"Apa permohonanmu Sehunnie?" tanya Baekhyun sambil tersenyum.

"Aku tidak tahu _Hyung_, aku hanya berharap semuanya berjalan baik," jawab Sehun sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum dan mengelus surai hitam milik Sehun.

"_Hyung._"

"Ng?"

"Aku tahu apa permohonanku."

"Apa?"

"Aku ingin... _Umma _dan _Appa_ menyayangiku... sebagaimana aku..."

Baekhyun hanya terdiam mendengar pernyataan Sehun. Dia langsung memeluk Sehun dengan erat, membuat Sehun agak kaget karena pelukan tiba-tiba dari _Hyung_nya itu.

KRIET

Baekhyun dan Sehun pun mengalihkan pandangannya saat mendengar suara pintu dibuka—yang ternyata dibuka oleh _Umma _mereka.

_Umma _mereka memakai_ coat_ yang cukup tebal, dihiasi syal yang menutupi lehernya, kelihatannya dia akan pergi—tetapi ada yang menganjal, ada kira-kira koper berukuran besar yang ditarik olehnya.

Sang _Umma_ melangkah menuju Baekhyun dan Sehun, dan tiba-tiba langsung merebut tangan Baekhyun dari Sehun dan menariknya.

"_Um—Umma_? Mau kemana?" tanya Baekhyun dan menghentikan langkahnya dan langkah _Umma_nya berhenti.

"Kita pergi dari sini," jawab _Umma_nya singkat, tetapi sanggup membuat Baekhyun dan Sehun membelalakan matanya.

"Maksudnya?" tanya Baekhyun lagi.

"Kita pergi dari sini, sebelum _Appa_mu datang," ulang _Umma_nya dan menarik tangan Baekhyun lagi. Sehun yang melihat pemandangan itu hanya terbengong, dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan.

"Bagaimana dengan Sehun?"

"Dia akan tinggal bersama _Appa_."

"Apa? Aku tidak mau meninggalkan Sehun! _Umma _ingin membiarkan Sehun sendirian begitu saja dengan _Appa_? Bukan kah _Umma_ juga tahu kalau _Appa_ selalu kejam pada Sehun? Aku sudah 17 tahun dan aku tidak ingin diperintahkan olehmu terus!" Baekhyun mulai berteriak dan menepis kasar tangan _Umma_nya. Bisa-bisanya _Umma_nya berpikir seperti itu, kenapa tidak sekalian saja membawa Sehun? Sehun juga anaknya bukan, kenapa hanya dirinya saja?

PLAK

Pipi Baekhyun pun sontak menjadi merah setelah mendapatkan pukulan yang tepat mendarat di pipinya yang chubby itu. Baekhyun mengelus pipinya sendiri sedangkan Sehun hanya diam tidak berekspresi, dia masih tidak mengerti apa maksud dari semua itu.

"Ikuti perintah _Umma_, Sehun akan baik-baik saja dengan _Appa. _Bukan kah begitu Sehun?" tanya _Umma_nya sambil tersenyum yang kelihatannya sangat amat tidak tulus.

"Ke.. Kenapa _Umma_?" akhirnya Sehun mulai berbicara, "apakah _Umma _membenciku sampai ingin meninggalkanku?"

Sehun mulai bergetar, matanya merah.

"Tidak, _Umma _menyayangimu, hanya saja..." sebelum _Umma_nya menyelesaikan ucapannya, Sehun langsung menarik lengan _Umma_nya.

"_Umma, _kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku!" ujar Sehun seperti anak kecil, membuat Ibunya sontak mendorong Sehun dengan kasar sampai terjatuh.

"Sehunnie!" Baekhyun awalnya ingin menghampiri Sehun, tetapi _Umma_nya langsung menarik lengan Baekhyun, membawanya keluar dari kamar bersama dengan dirinya dan...

CKLEK

Pintu kamar pun dikunci dari luar.

Sehun berusaha memposisikan dirinya yang tadi terjatuh, mendekatkan dirinya pada pintu kamar, menggedor-gedor pintu sampai tangannya merah, berteriak sekencang-kencangnya.

"Bakhyun-_hyung_! Hyung! Hyuuung Huaaa!" Sehun mulai menangis dan berteriak histeris, tetap menggedor-gedor pintu, "_Umma_! Ahhh! AHHHH! HAAAH! AKU MEMBENCIMU _UMMA_! AKU MEMBENCIMU!"

Sehun pun mulai menangis histeris, terbaring di lantai sambil terisak-isak. Dia benci. Dia benci _Umma_nya. Iya, benci. Benci.

Benci.

.

.

"Sehun-_ah_, ceritakan saja beban yang kau alami."

"Aku benci semua orang _Noona_, aku benci _Appa_ yang suka memukulku, aku benci _Umma_ yang membawa kabur Baekhyun-_hyung_, aku benci guru-guru yang mengataiku bodoh, aku benci teman-teman yang suka mengejekku aneh padahal mereka sama sekali tidak mengenalku."

"Dan siapa lagi?"

"Aku membenci diriku sendiri yang seperti ini."

.

.

Dan tiba-tiba dalam sekejab Sehun sudah berada di rumahnya yang sekarang.

Setelah _Umma_nya yang membawa Baekhyun pergi meninggalkan Sehun dan _Appa_nya, sang _Appa_ yang harus pindah ke kota lain untuk urusan pekerjaan. Mau tidak mau dia harus membawa Sehun, dan pada akhirnya Sehun sendiri pun ditelantarkan oleh _Appa_nya. _Appa_nya hanya pulang sebulan sekali—oh atau bahkan 3 bulan dia bisa tidak pulang-pulang. Kadang saat pulang _Appa_nya sedang dalam keadaan mabuk, dan di saat mabuk dia suka sekali memukuli Sehun—entah mungkin untuk pelampiasaan rasa lelahnya. Sampai pernah yah mungkin ini memang aib, tapi _Appa_nya pernah membawa seorang _yeoja_ ke rumahnya, yang Sehun tahu _yeoja_ itu bukan _yeoja_ baik-baik. Malam itu Sehun tidak bisa tidur karena mendengar suara-suara aneh dari kamar _Appa_nya—oh ya mereka sedang melakukan 'itu' tentu saja.

Sekarang Sehun sudah berada di kamarnya, dia merasa lega, mungkin semua tadi hanya mimpi—soal dia dikejar-kejar oleh _namja_ aneh sampai ke masa lalunya yang buruk.

Tetapi ternyata mimpi itu belum berakhir setelah Sehun menyadari _dirinya_ yang sedang duduk di meja belajar bersama seorang _namja_ berkulit tan.

Oh jangan bilang dia si brengsek Kim Jongin—Kai.

Terlihat _dirinya_ dan Kai sedang mengerjakan sesuatu, ah dia baru ingat kalau itu adalah saat pertama Kai datang ke rumahnya. Saat itu mereka hanya sekedar teman sekelompok, Kai datang ke rumahnya karena ada tugas sekolah yang diharuskan bekerja bersama Sehun. Tapi yah Sehun juga tahu apa yang akan terjadi 5 menit kemudian—

"Hei Sehun-_ah_"

Hah, bahkan tidak lebih dari 5 menit.

"Ya.. Ada apa Jongin-_sshi_?" tanya Sehun dengan agak kaku.

Kai tertawa kecil melihat Sehun yang kaku, "Tak perlu kaku begitu, panggil saja aku Kai."

"Eh baiklah Kai-_sshi_.."

"Tidak perlu pakai embel-embel –_sshi_! Santai saja denganku Sehunna!" ucap Kai sambil mengusap pipi putih Sehun lembut, membuat Sehun menelan ludahnya berat. Dan apa-apaan panggilan itu—_Sehunna_? Bahkan ini pertama kalinya Sehun dipanggil semanis itu kecuali dari mulut Baekhyun.

Mereka terdiam beberapa saat, sampai akhirnya Kai membuka mulutnya, "Kau kelihatan manis ya, kalau dilihat dari dekat."

Sontak pipi Sehun yang putih berubah menjadi merah.

"Ha—ah?"

"Ya, dan kulitmu juga mulus," tiba-tiba Kai mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Sehun sambil berbisik, lalu tiba-tiba mengecupnya pelan.

"Ah—Kai!" Sehun langsung mendorong Kai saat mendapat perlakuan yang _ou-sialan_. Kai hanya mendengus kesal.

"Iya—iya! Kuakui, aku_ gay_! Oh jangan bilang kamu _straight_ ya? Tidak menyenangkan!" ujar Kai menjauhkan dirinya dari Sehun.

Sehun terdiam, sebenarnya dia tidak tahu bahwa dirinya itu _straight_ atau _homosexual _atau _bisexual _atau apa punlah. Sehun tidak pernah mengalami kisah cinta apa pun selama hidupnya. Yah dia pikir dia _straight _saja, tetapi kalau dia _straight _kenapa tadi dia merona digoda oleh Kai? Oh jangan bilang kalau dia sebenarnya memang _gay_—mungkin pengaruh dari _Hyung_nya itu yang terlalu memanjakannya dulu.

"Jadi Sehunna? Bagaimana?"

"Bagaimana apa?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita—" Kai menggantungkan ucapannya sambil mendekati Sehun, "—_bermain_ hm?"

.

.

Sekarang Sehun berada di sekolahnya, melihat _diriny_a yang lain di sebrang sana sedang ditindas oleh beberapa murid.

"Dasar menjijikan!"

"_Gay_!

"Sudah idiot _gay_ pula!"

"Orang sepertimu mati saja!"

Sehun _yang sedang ditindas_ hanya bisa diam pasrah dipukuli dan ditendang plus dicaci maki oleh murid-murid lainnya. Ah, ya mereka sudah dengar soal Sehun yang sudah sebulan menjadi _namjachingu_ seorang Kim Jongin, dan Sehun pun menjadi sasaran empuk penyiksaan di kalangan teman-temanya.

Tetapi hanya Sehun, iya hanya Sehun, Kai sama sekali tidak pernah ditindas.

Menganjal eh?

Setelah beberapa menit kemudian murid-murid itu mulai bosan menyiksa Sehun yang sama sekali tidak bereaksi, mereka pun pergi meninggalkan Sehun. Sehun pun bangkit, dan mengelus bibirnya yang lebam. Hah, ya ada darah. Sehun pun pergi menuju toilet untuk mencuci noda darah itu. Toilet yang iya datangi sepi, sangat sepi, maklum saja itu toilet yang letaknya terpencil, Sehun lebih menyukai tempat-tempat sepi seperti itu.

Setelah dia mencuci mukanya, tiba-tiba dia mendengar suara aneh.

"Hmm—ahh, Kaiihh..."

Oh ya desahan seorang _yeoja_. Cih, ada saja yang berani bercinta di tempat seperti ini—tapi tunggu, _yeoja_ itu mendesah nama siapa? Kai?

Sehun yang penasaran pun mendekari arah suara tersebut, dan setelah itu Sehun pun menangkap Kai dengan seorang yeoja sedang berciuman di salah satu bilik toilet yang pintunya terbuka sedikit—mampu membuat Sehun melihat pemandangan yang _oh-tidak-enak-dilihat-dan-terlalu-mengerikan-untuk-dijelaskan_.

"Kai bukannya kau sudah punya _namjachingu_?" ucap _yeoja_ itu membuat Kai menghentikan aktivitasnya.

"Siapa?"

"Itu lho anak aneh yang tanpa ekspresi itu."

"Oh dia? Dia hanya kumanfaatkan," jawab Kai singakt dan sukses membuat Sehun membelalakan matanya.

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku dan teman-temanku berniat mengerjainya dengan aku pura-pura menyukainya, dan kau harus lihat wajahnya saat bilang aku menyukainya! Hah, bahkan dia percaya begitu saja! Mungkin dia memang benar-benar _gay_," setelah menerangkannya pun Kai mulai tertawa kecil.

"Kau jahat."

"Lalu?"

"Aku menyukainya," lanjut _yeoja_ itu dan kembali menyambut ciuman dari Kai.

Sehun yang dari tadi mendengar pembicaraan Kai hanya bisa mematung. Matanya muali memanas. Jadi selama ini Kai hanya menjadikannya bahan olok-olok? Hah, kalau Sehun bisa menunjukan jari tengahnya di depan mata Kai, dia akan langsung melakukannya—ah bahkan dia ingin sekali memukul muka si brengsek itu sekarang juga.

"Hah? Siapa?"

GLEK

Sehun menelan ludahnya berat. Kai segera bangkit dan membuka pintu bilik toilet tersebut dan mendapat Sehun yang sekarang hanya bisa melangkah mundur.

"Oh, kau dengar ya?" tanya Kai sambil tersenyum sinis pada Sehun.

"Lalu kau mau apa? Memutusiku? Bilang kalau aku jahat? Menangis di depanku? Memukul wajahku?" Kai terus mendekati Sehun yang terus melangkah mundur, dan entah kenapa tiba-tiba keseimbangan Sehun hilang dan membuat dia kepeleset karena lantai toilet yang licin.

BUK

"Ah!" Sehun merasakan sakit di badannya setelah Kai menendangnya dengan kasar.

"Kau pikir kau menyukaimu? Aku masih normal! Kau saja yang terlalu naif percaya aku menyukaimu! Hhh... Memangnya aku akan menyukai orang aneh yang suka melamun sepertimu!" Kai terus melontarkan ucapan kasar pada Sehun, dan si korban tendangan Kai tadi hanya diam seribu bahasa.

Sehun hanya diam melihat pemandangan itu, melihat _dirinya_ yang sekarang tengah dihina oleh orang yang mungkin mulai Sehun sukai sedikit-sedikit. Sehun pun pergi dari tempat itu, dia sudah lelah melihat gambaran-gambaran masa lalunya yang menyebalkan itu, dia ingin cepat bangun—ingin cepat bangun.

Sampai akhirnya dia bertemu dengan _namja _mengerikan itu lagi.

"Oh—Sehun?" namja itu mulai berbicara, membuat buluk kuduk Sehun berdiri saat mendengar dia memanggil namanya.

"Kau orang yang... bisa membantuku..." ujar _namja_ itu mendekati Sehun perlahan-lahan. Sehun yang merasa ngeri akan namja itu pun membalikan badannya tetapi—

"Kau harus membantuku."

Tiba-tiba saja _namja_ itu sudah ada di hadapan Sehun. Sehun yang tersentak kaget berusaha untuk mengatur keseimbangannya agar tidak terjatuh.

"Kau harus membantuku mencari _Gege_ku," lagi _Gege_? Siapa _Gege_? Sehun sama sekali tidak mengenal _Gege_ yang selalu disebut oleh _namja_ itu.

_Namja_ itu mulai tersenyum, manis, tapi mengerikan tentu saja. _Namja_ itu pun menggenggam tanga Sehun, "Karena kau orang yang terdekat..."

"Kau orang terdekat dengan _gege_ku.."

.

.

.

.

"Sehun! Sehunnie! Kau sudah sadar!"

_Hah? Dimana? Siapa?_

Sehun perlahan-lahan membuka matanya lalu mengerjap-ngerjapkannya. Dia berusaha memfokuskan penglihatannya dan setalah itu sebuah pelukan datang menghampirinya.

"Sehun!"

Sehun kenal suara ini, suara yang dimiliki kakak laki-lakinya tersayangnya.

"Ba... Baekkie-_hyung_? Kenapa ada disini?" tanya Sehun setelah mengedarkan pandangannya. Ternyata dia berada di Rumah Sakit.

"Kau sudah koma 3 hari! Syukurlah kau sudah sadar, syukurlah syukurlah syukurlah!" Baekhyun mempererat pelukannya, membuat Sehun agak sesak napas dibuatnya.

"_Hyung_... Ahh _Hyung_ sesak!" ucap Sehun dan Baekhyun pun segera melepaskan pelukannya, bisa dilihat mata Baekhyun merah dan berkaca-kaca.

"_Hyung_... kenapa ada disini?" tanya Sehun.

"Aku pindah ke kota ini untuk kuliah, aku tinggal sendiri sekarang..." jelas Baekhyun sambil mengelus pipi Sehun. "Lalu saat aku pulang dari kuliah aku mendengar ada kecelakaan dan ternyata itu adalah kamu! Aku sangat khawatir, kukira kau akan meninggalkan _Hyung_," mata Baekhyun mulai berkaca-kaca lagi, membuat Sehun datang dan memeluk _Hyung_nya lagi.

"Hiks, hiks Sehun... aku kangen," ucap Baekhyun mulai menangis lagi.

"Hiks, _Hyung_... Aku juga," ujar Sehun sambil menangis, dia tidak akan menyangka akan bertemu dengan _Hyung_nya lagi. Mereka beruda pun memperkuat pelukan mereka, membiarkan rasa rindu yang sangat dalam hilang dengan pelukan itu.

.

.

Saat terbangun Sehun sudah berada di depan cermin toilet Rumah Sakit.

Berjalan sambil tidur, sepertinya, lagi-lagi.

Dia menatap di bayangannya di cermin, dan yang membuatnya tersentak lagi-lagi sosok _namja_ itu datang. Bayangan _namja_ itu terpantul di sebelah bayangan Sehun, saat Sehun menoleh ke sebelahnya, tidak ada siapa-siapa—oh jangan bilang dia mulai berkhayal lagi.

"Oh Sehun..."

"Bantu aku Oh Sehun, menemukan _Gege_... Jangan lupakan janjimu atau—"

"—atau orang yang kau sayangi akan pergi."

TBC

**A/n:** Hai, masih ada yang inget ceita ababil ini? Hiks maaf ya saya nggak update cepet, soalnya pas bulan November saya sibuk banget, setiap minggu pasti ada ulangan, mungkin cuman 1 atau 2 hari yang ga ada ulangan dan tugas orz. Dan lebih anehnya lagi saya sempet-sempetinya lanjutin ff ini pas lagi UAS lol. Entah kenapa UAS malah lebih nyante daripada hari-hari biasa, akhirnya lanjutin ff aneh bin ajaib ini...

Balesan review untuk yang ga login ;)

GrisELF VIP: eh iya dong sama kecenya kayak authornya ;) #huek, maaf ya updatenya ngadat..makasih ya reviewnya!

park seung ri: sayangnya bukan Tao :( hehe tapi emang lucu juga TaoHun haha, makasih yaa reviewnya!

woo jihye: hi! #lambaigejejuga iya aku juga suka genre kayak gini hehe, iya itu hantunya Lulu hehe, makasih ya reviewnya!

Mulov: sehunnya masih idup kok, ah jangan sehun ga boleh mati sebelum mengawiniku :( #plak iya itu hantunya luhan hehe, makasih ya reviewnya!

: maincastnya sehunlah hehe, makasih ya reviewnya!

rinie hun: iya hantunya luhan, hmmm hunhan gak ya? #plak hehe lihat saja nanti yaa, makasih ya reviewnya!

Han Min: ahh nggak hantunya luhan... heh, itu entah khayalan sehun atau memang hantu lihat saja nanti ya hehe #plak makasih ya reviewnya!

ZoZONK BROTHERS: ma.. makasih ;A; , ini udah lanjut maaf lama!

Sisi: cerita abal kayak gini dibilang keren aduuh #terharu, makasih ya! Maaf telat ;_;

nisa: ngeri gitu? Hehe, iya maaf ya Luhan dijadiin hantu wajah unyu kayak gitu dijadiiin hantu wkz. Makasih ya reviewnya, maaf telaat!

exooman: Aduh makaish ya! Iya komik itu ngeri banget-_-! Hantunya luhan maaf ya , hmm kris ya? Ada kris ga ya? Hehe makasih reviewnya!

Sehun shipper: Iya maaf yaoi, soalnya aku suka yaoi sih hehe... aku nggak kasih warning soalnya ya hehe #males, tapi daripada couple yaoinya lebih diutamakan sama masalah sehunnya sih jadi romancenya kayaknya bakal dikit(?), hehe makasih ya reviewnya!

Teleportingwinds: bukan! Hantunya luhan hohoho! #plak hmm baekhun ya? Nanti jadinya brother complex dong hehe, tapi liat aja nanti ya! Makasih reviewnya!

Hufff.. banyak yang nebak hantunya Tao, emang cocok sih dia jadi hantu haha #plak tapi hantunya Luhan, hehe, maaf ya aku bikin Luhan jadi hantu, aku tahu Luhan emang terlalu unyu buat jadi hantu tapi entah kenapa pinginnya Luhan yaudah deh ya... terus soal pairing, pairingnya mungkin HunHan tapi nggak tau juga sih soalnya lebih fokus keceritanya daripadah pairingnya :/ yah liat aja nanti ya!

Makasih ya yang udah baca dan review! Love love you soooo much :*

oiya jangan panggil saya auhtor deh rasanya agak aneh juga hehe, panggilnya Savannah atau Sava aja! Aku kelahiran 96, kalau lebih muda boleh manggil teteh atau kakak atau oppa juga boleh ;) #heh lu cewek, sekalian mengakrabkan (?) diri juga.

Ya saya sudah cukup membacot, kalau menemukan typo harap maklum, saya males ngeditnya lol #plak

Review :3?


	3. karma

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own anything just the story_

**Warning:** _kinda_ _yaoi, typos, unobvious pairing, don't like don't read, thank you _:)

_Enjoy!_

.

.

_Chapter 3_

.

.

Menghabiskan dua minggu dengan berbaring di Rumah Sakit adalah hal yang cukup membosankan untuk Sehun. Dia sudah muak dengan obat-obatan dan bau higienis khas Rumah Sakit. Dokter menyuruhnya untuk rawat inap selama kurang lebih sebulan, walaupun keadaan Sehun sudah lumayan membaik, memang tangannya patah tapi itu juga tidak terlalu parah, sisanya dia sehat-sehat saja, bahkan dia sudah bisa mulai berjalan mengelilingi Rumah Sakit jika dia bosan.

Sehun selalu dijenguk setiap hari oleh Baekhyun, tapi hanya pada sore hari karena Baekhyun harus kuliah dulu. Kadang saat dia sedang sendiri, teman sekamarnya, Jongdae, suka mengajaknya mengobrol walaupun lebih tepatnya Jongdae yang banyak bercerita sedangkan Sehun hanya diam dan menjadi pendengar yang baik. Karena Jongdae seumuran dengan Baekhyun, mereka lumayan suka mengobrol saat Baekhyun menjenguk Sehun. Sebenarnya Jongdae itu baik, hanya saja emm—cerewet mungkin? Sehun tidak begitu menyukai orang cerewet kecuali Baekhyun.

Jongdae suka bercerita tentang penyakitnya, atau kuliahnya, atau bahkan anjing peliharaannya. Sehun kadang berpura-pura tertarik walaupun sebenarnya dia tidak menyimak. Sampai suatu saat Jongdae menceritakan sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya.

"Kau tahu tidak Sehun-_ah_ kalau ada gosip soal pasien yang bunuh diri beberapa tahun lalu?"

"Hah?" dan itulah pertama kalinya Sehun merespon apa yang dikatakan Jongdae.

"Aku dengar katanya ada seorang pasien yang bunuh diri dari lantai teratas," Jongdae melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Memangnya apa penyebab dia bunuh diri?" tanya Sehun mulai antusias.

"Mmm, aku tidak tahu, katanya sih pasien itu memang ada gangguan kejiwaan, awalnya dia akan dipindah ke Rumah Sakit Jiwa, tapi sehari sebelum dia akan dipindahkan, dia bunuh diri," Jongdae mulai bercerita lagi, "cerita ini tidak terlalu diketahui umum karena pihak Rumah Sakit berusaha untuk menyembunyikan gosip itu, yah untuk menjaga nama baik tentunya, dan agar tidak membuat pasien lainnya takut."

"Dan siapa nama pasien itu?" tanya Sehun tiba-tiba.

Jongdae mengerutkan dahinya, dia tidak tahu sampai sedetail itu, "Ya kalau itu aku juga tidak tahu Sehun-_ah_! Lagi pula itu hanya gosip."

Sehun hanya mengangguk kepalanya. Dia mulai mencerna apa yang dikatakan oleh Jongdae. Apakah pasien yang bunuh diri itu adalah _namja_ mengerikan itu? Apakah pasien itu adalah _namja_ bernama—

"Omong-omong Sehun-_ah_, apakah Baekhyun-_sshi_ sudah punya pacar?" tiba-tiba Jongdae menghentikan lamunan Sehun dengan bicara tentang... apa? Baekhyun?

_Heh?_

"Aku juga tidak tahu, aku sudah lama tidak bertemu Baekkie-_hyung_," ucap Sehun sambil mengalihkan mukanya pada Jongdae.

"Baekhyun-_sshi_ itu manis ya, aku mau jadian dengannya," lanjut Jongdae sambil tersenyum.

Sehun langsung menatap Jongdae lagi dengan tatapan sinis seperti _jangan-pernah-menyentuh-Baekkie-_hyung_-ku_.

Jongdae mulai tertawa melihat wajah Sehun yang seperti mengintimidasinya, "Aku hanya bercanda Sehun-_ah_! Aku masih normal kok! Aku masih suka perempuan. Tapi memang tidak bisa dipungkuri _Hyung_mu itu manis untuk ukuran laki-laki!"

Sehun hanya menghela napasnya kesal, dia agak sensitive jika diajak bicara soal masalah hubungan percintaan, karena dia, yah tahulah, homosexual, dan dia jadi homosexual pun tentu saja karena ulah si brengsek Kim Jongin.

"Ah sepertinya orangnya panjang umur..." gumam Jondae melirik ke arah pintu dan terlihatlah sosok mungil Baekhyun berjalan menuju Sehun.

"Sehunnie, ada tamu untukmu!" ucap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum lebar. Baekhyun seperti melambaikan tangannya ke arah pintu untuk menyuruh seseorang masuk, dan orang itu pun menunjukan sosoknya.

Sosok yang paling tidak ingin dilihat Sehun.

"Hehehe, saat di lobby tadi kita bertemu, katanya dia agak bingung untuk mencari ruanganmu, aku pun mengantarnya kesini! Lihat dia membawamu sekeranjang buah-buahan!" Baekhyun membawa sekeranjang buah-buahan dan menunjukannya pada Sehun. Sehun hanya tersenyum tipis pada _Hyung_nya yang kelihatannya senang sekali ada orang selain dirinya yang menjenguk Sehun.

Yah memang tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa orang yang menjenguk Sehun hanya Baekhyun. _Appa_nya? Walaupun Baekhyun sudah berusaha menghubungi Appanya, tapi entah kenapa selalu tidak tersambung. Sedangkan Ummanya, yah hanya bilang, "Maaf _Umma_ tidak bisa menengoknya, _Umma_ sibuk, kau saja yang urus dia..." seorang Ibu yang tidak bertanggung jawab huh? Ah, kalau dia memang bertanggung jawab, dia tidak akan pernah meninggalkan Sehun.

"Jadi siapa namamu?" tanya Baekhyun pada _namja_ yang menjenguk Sehun dengan ramah.

"Kim Jongin," sebelum _namja_ itu membuka namanya, Sehun sudah menjawabnya duluan.

"Aku lebih sering dipanggil Kai," tambah Kai melanjutkan, Baekhyun hanya mengangguk mengiyakan sambil masih tersenyum.

Tiba-tiba ada sebuah ringtone berbunyi dari saku celana Baekhyun.

"Ahh, dari Chanyeol," Baekhyun menatap layar handphonenya, "aku permisi dulu ya Sehunnie, kamu ngobrol dulu saja dengan Jongdae-_sshi_ dan Kai-_sshi_," Baekhyun mengecup puncuk kepala Sehun lalu pergi keluar untuk mengangkat telepon dari orang yang bernama Chanyeol.

Setelah itu suasana di ruangan itu sepi, tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan, bahkan Jongdae pun bingung harus mengatakan apa untuk setidaknya memulai obrolan, rasanya tiba-tiba atmosfer ruangan itu menjadi canggung saat kedatangan Kai.

"Aku tidak pernah tahu kau punya _Hyung_ semanis itu," akhirnya Kai pun angkat bicara, menghilangkan kesunyian di ruangan itu.

"Jangan bilang kau ingin menggodanya seperti menggodaku dulu," Sehun hanya membalasnya dengan dingin.

Kai pun malah nyengir melihat Sehun yang kelihatannya lucu saat marah seperti itu, "Dia bukan tipeku kok."

"Lalu tipemu itu seperti apa? _Yeoja_ seksi yang waktu itu bercumbu denganmu di toilet huh?"

"Tipeku itu kamu."

Kata-kata terakhir dari Kai sukses membuat muka Sehun merona dalam sekejab. Memang benar bahwa Sehun masih menyukai Kai, walau membencinya juga. Setelah 5 detik dia sadar, dia langsung menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak, pasti Kai hanya berusaha menggodanya lagi seperti dulu.

Dan sepertinya Sehun dan Kai melupakan keberadaan Jongdae yang dari tadi mendengar pembicaraan mereka. Jongdae hanya bisa berbengong ria mendengarkan dua orang di sebelahnya berbicara seperti itu, dia merasa seperti serangga pengganggu. Pantas saja Sehun langsung sinis saat dia menggodanya soal menyukai Baekhyun. _Jadi ini toh penyebabnya_... pikir Jongdae.

Kai yang merasa diperhatikan pun menengok kearah Jongdae. Jongdae yang kaget langsung menggeser tirai pembatas antara kasurnya dan Sehun, lalu berbicara di balik tirai, "Anggap saja aku tidak ada, aku tidak akan mendengarkan pembicaraan kalian, aku memakai headset kok!"

Kai terkekeh mendengar kelakuan Jongdae yang salah tingkah, sedangkan Sehun tambah merona karena baru menyadari dia sudah mengatakan sesuatu yang bisa dibilang sebagai aibnya di depan Jongdae.

Sehun melirik kearah Kai yang masih terkekeh, Kai memang tampan, karismatik, dan menarik. Sehun tidak bisa percaya _namja_ yang sudah berpura-pura menjadi _namjachingu_nya itu mau repot-repot menengoknya. Apakah Kai benar-benar terkena karma? _Karma always comes, they said_... Tapi Sehun lagi-lagi menggelengkan kepalanya, mana mungkin Kai benar-benar menyukainya, mungkin Kai hanya menyesal telah menyakitinya, dia tidak benar-benar menyukai Sehun, pasti Kai hanya menggodanya.

Tapi kalau hanya menggoda, kenapa Kai harus mencium Sehun?

Dan lagi pula itu adalah ciuman pertama Sehun.

Setelah berpikir begitu, sontak pipi Sehun kembali merona.

Kai yang menyadari muka Sehun yang merona langsung tersenyum kemenangan. Oke, dia mengakui bahwa dia memang terkena karma, tapi dia tidak terlalu peduli, asal bisa mendapatkan Sehun_nya_ kembali, dia sudah cukup puas, bertapa egoisnya Kim Jongin ini.

"Kenapa merona Sehunna?" Kai mulai mendekati Sehun dan berbisik di telinga Sehun, membuat Sehun bergidik ngeri.

"Ukh..." Sehun mulai mengeluh dengan perlakuan Kai yang mulai menyebalkan, dia berusaha mendorong Kai menjauh, tapi tangan Kai mencengkram pundak Sehun dengan kuat setelahnya, membuat pergerakan Sehun terkunci.

"Kenapa kau begitu brengsek Kim Jongin?" ucap Sehun sambil memalingkan wajahnya dari Kai, dia tidka mau bertemu mata dengan Kai.

"Aku memang brengsek kalau menyangkut tentang dirimu Oh Sehun," lagi-lagi Kai berbisik di telinga Sehun dengan sedikit mengeluarkan desahannya, membuat Sehun makin makin membenci _namja _yang berusaha menggodanya itu.

Kai yang memang pada dasarnya agresif, mulai ber_smirk_ ria melihat tingkah Sehun yang kelihatannya sudah tidak nyaman. Kai langsung memindahkan cengkramannya dari pundak Sehun menuju kepala Sehun, membuat mata mereka saling bertatapan. Tanpa babibu Kai langsung melumat bibir tipis Sehun dengan lembut, membuat si pemilik membelalakan matanya. Awalnya Sehun mulai memukul-mukul dada Kai untuk menyingkir, tapi bukannya melepas ciumannya, Kai malah membawa Sehun ke dalam pelukannya. Akhirnya, Sehun hanya bisa pasrah, dia mulai terbuai dengan bibir Kai yang melumat bibirnya, tanpa sadar dia mulai membalas ciuman Kai, memindahkan lengannya ke sekeliling leher Kai dan memperdalam ciuman mereka. Mereka cukup terbuai dengan ciuman mereka sampai ada suara—

"Sudah selesai bercumbunya?" Sehun sontak membuka matanya dan langsung mendorong Kai. Saat dia melihat ternyata ada seorang suster yang biasa mengecek kesehatan Sehun berdiri melihat dua lelaki sedang berciuman di Rumah Sakit, yang sebenarnya itu ehm pemandangan yang cukup ehm aneh.

"Itu—anu, aku minta maaf," ujar Sehun dengan muka yang sangat merah karena merasa sangat malu. Sedangkan Kai hanya menatap suster itu dengan tatapan _kau-mengganggu-kegiatanku-saja_.

Suster yang sepertinya mengerti apa maksud tatapan Kai hanya memutarkan bola matanya, "Maaf jika mengganggu kegiatan kalian, tapi jika kalian ingin bermesraan lakukanlah di hotel, bukan Rumah Sakit. Sekarang aku harus mengecek kesehatan Sehun-_sshi_, tidak keberatan?"

Kai hanya mengangkat bahunya malas, "Baiklah, aku pulang ya _changi_," Sehun hanya menganga dengan panggilan Kai kepadanya, "oh iya, ada salam dari Leeteuk-_seonsaengnim_, dia tidak bisa menjengukmu saat ini karena sibuk, mungkin lusa."

Lalu dalam sekejab Kai mencium pipi Sehun, membuat Sehun melotot kesal pada Kai. Kai pun akhirnya pergi dari ruangan itu setelah melihat Sehun di balik pintu sambil menyugingkan senyumnya.

Sehun yang masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang sudah dia lakukan hanya menepuk-nepuk pipinya cukup keras. Kenapa dia mau saja dicium oleh Kai? Akh, dia memang selalu terbuai jika Kai menciumnya, sialan!

"Ehm, kau baik-baik saja Sehun-_sshi_?" tanya Suster yang dari tadi masih berdiri di depan kasur Sehun.

"Ah, eh, maafkan aku Yoona-_sshi_," Sehun mulai tersadar dari lamunannya dan mengalihkan pandangannya kepada suster bernama Yoona itu.

"Tidak apa-apa Sehun-_sshi_, aku mengerti," kata Yoona sambil tersenyum pada Sehun, lalu setelah itu Yoona pun segera mendekati Sehun dan memegang pergelangan tangan kanan Sehun.

"Apakah tanganmu sudah baikan Sehun-_ssh_i?" tanya Yoona sambil memegang pergelangan Sehun dan menekuk-nekuknya dengan maksud memeriksanya.

"Aku sudah merasa sehat Yoona-_sshi_, mungkin aku bisa segera pulang," jawab Sehun.

"Ya, kupikir juga begitu, tadi tanganmu juga sudah kelihatan lincah memeluk leher pacarmu itu," Yoona mulai menyengir dan menggoda Sehun yang langsung merona mengingat hal itu, "hanya bercanda Sehun-_sshi_, haha, kau itu lucu sekali. Kalau soal kau bisa pulang lebih awal, itu keputusan dokter, aku hanya mengecek keadaanmu saja."

Sehun hanya mengangguk, sebenarnya dia ingin cepat-cepat kembali ke rumahnya, dia sudah bosan berada di Rumah Sakit terus, padahal dia sudah sangat sehat, sungguh!

.

.

"_Ne_, Chanyeol, sampai ketemu besok."

Baekhyun menutup teleponnya dengan orang bernama Chanyeol yang merupakan sahabatnya. Setelah mengakhiri teleponnya dengan Chanyeol, Baekhyun berjalan kembali menuju kamar Sehun. Setelah dia masuk, dia melihat Sehun yang memejamkan matanya, dilihatnya juga ada Yoona yang sedang memeriksa keadaan Jongdae, yang dari tadi mencoba menggoda Yoona. Oh, Jongdae memang menyukai _noona-noona_ cantik, bukan hanya Yoona saja suster yang suka digoda oleh Jongdae, kadang beberapa suster pun digoda olehnya. Yoona yang dari tadi digoda oleh Jongdae hanya tersenyum seperti memperlihatkan kesan _dasar-bocah _pada Jongdae.

Baekhyun berjalan mendekati adiknya itu, diusapnya kepala Sehun lembut, membuat si pemilik membuka matanya pelan.

"Ngg, _Hyung_?" Sehun langsung menatap _Hyung_nya itu.

"Apa Kai-_sshi_ sudah pulang?" tanya Baekhyun yang masih membelai surai hitam kecoklatan milik Sehun.

"Ah, Kai ya," Sehun membuat jeda terlebih dahulu, "mmm... ya, dia sudah pulang..."

Baekhyun tersenyum melihat tingkah Sehun yang sepertinya agak terganggu karena sudah mengantuk, "Tidur saja kalau lelah, _Hyung_ akan membelikanmu bubble tea."

"Benarkah?" mata Sehun yang tadinya mengantuk langsung membulat setelah mendengar bubble tea, sudah cukup lama dia tidak menikmati minuman yang merupakan favoritnya itu.

"_Ne_, kau kembali tidur saja," Baekhyun tersenyum lalu mengecup kening Sehun. Sehun hanya mengangguk patuh lalu terpejam lagi, dia memang sudah mengantuk dari tadi. Setelah merasa Baekhyun sudah pergi dari ruangan itu, Sehun pun perlahan-lahan mulai pergi ke alam mimpi.

.

.

Di sebuah taman kecil, dilihatnya seorang anak kecil yang sedang menangis karena dijahili oleh anak-anak lain. Anak itu terus menangis tapi tidak ada orang yang kunjung menyelamatkannya.

Sehun yang berdiri tidak jauh dari anak itu ingin berusaha untuk menolongnya, tetapi apa daya, karena saat dia mencoba untuk menyingkirkan anak lain yang menyiksanya, dia tidak bisa menyentuh mereka.

Oh ya ampun, bisa kah Sehun tidak mendapatkan mimpi yang aneh satu kali saja?

"Jangan ganggu adikku!" tiba-tiba datanglah seorang anak kecil lagi kira-kira berumur 7 tahun membawa tongkat baseball. Dia memukul anak-anak yang menganggu adiknya itu dengan tongkat baseball yang dibawanya. Anak-anak pengganggu itu langsung lari sambil berteriak, "Dasar orang China sinting! Akan kuadu pada _Umma_ku!"

Si anak tongkat baseball itu hanya mendengus kesal. Dia memang sudah biasa dicap menjadi anak bandel di sekitar tetangganya. Tapi dia juga tidak peduli, dia hanya ingin melindungi adiknya saja.

"_Ge_.. _gege_... hiks," anak yang ditindas itu mendekati kakaknya itu sambil memeluknya. Sang kakak hanya membalas pelukan adiknya itu erat.

"Tenang saja, _gege_ ada disini, kau tidak usah khawatir... Luhan."

.

.

Sehun yang merasakan berat di tubuhnya, perlahan terbangun dari mimpinya, dan setelah sadar dia langsung membelalakan matanya melihat apa yang ada di depannya. Akan tetapi, belum sempat dia akan berteriak, mulutnya sudah dibungkam oleh tangan _namja_ yang sekarang duduk di tubuhnya yang sedang berbaring itu.

"Jangan berteriak Oh Sehun," ucap _namja_ tersebut sambil menampakan senyum manisnya. _Namja_ itu melepaskan tangannya pada mulut Sehun. Sehun segera mengambil napas banyak-banyak, dia mulai bergetar, dia selalu takut jika menghadapi _namja _mengerikan yang sepertinya hobi menerornya itu. _Namja_ bernama Luhan itu. Ya, Sehun sudah mengetahuinya 2 minggu yang lalu, saat dia terbangun di toilet dan_ namja_ itu memberi tahu kan namanya. Luhan.

"Kau... mau apa... Luhan?" tanya Sehun sambil bergetar ketakutan.

"Kau masih ingat janjimu kan?"

"Jan—janji apa?"

"Soal kau harus membantu mencari _gege_ku," Luhan mulai mengusap pipi Sehun, membuat bulu kuduk Sehun berdiri.

"Ta, tapi... Aku bahkan tidak tahu _gege_mu seperti apa..." protes Sehun ragu, keringat dingin mulai bercucuran dari keningnya karena ketakutan.

"Kita sudah saling berhubungan Oh Sehun..." Luhan mendekatkan mukanya pada Sehun lalu berbisik di telinganya, "Kau akan segera tahu, hanya ikuti petunjukku saja... semuanya akan semakin jelas."

"Aku... aku tidak mengerti..." Sehun merasakan matanya mulai panas, dia ingin menangis, dia terlalu takut pada Luhan.

"Jangan takut Oh Sehun... Seperti yang kubilang, ikuti saja apa yang kukatakan," telapak tangan Luhan mulai mencengkram bahu Sehun dengan kuat, "Ikuti apa yang kukatakan, jika tidak kau akan kehilangan _Hyung_mu yang berharga itu."

Sehun menelan ludahnya berat, jika sudah diancam seperti itu dia tidak bisa mengelak lagi, "Ap—apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Ini hal yang mudah," Luhan mulai menjauhi mukanya dari Sehun dan menatap Sehun sambil tersenyum mengerikan, "Bunuhlah _namja_ ... bernama Kim Jongin itu."

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

**A/n:** emmm chapter ini agak pendek ya? Maaf ya saya lagi agak nggak semangat ngetik... hehe. Sepertinya ff ini bakal lumayan panjang, nggak kaya ff saya yang dulu, endingnya juga udah kepikiran tapi entah kenapa saya males ngetiknya -_-" Sebenernya ini udah dari seminggu yang lalu selesai tapi baru dipublish sekarang soalnya modem saya rusak .-.

balesan review :3

christina : yap ini ff exo hehe, makasih :)

Minerva Huang : kai cuman brengsek di ff ini kok huehehe, hehe makasih ya :) namaku manis? aduh jadi malu /

golden13 : hehe penasaran ya... ini lanjutannya ya makasih ya :)

Hisayuchi : sama 96line wiih :3 kai disini emang nyebelin huhuh, siapa ya gege... heheh, makasih ya :)

meidianimei : ehh serem gitu ._.? ehh sampe nangis beneran o.O, hehe makasih ya :)

Kim Jae So Zhang Jae So : wiihhhiii makasiiih :) ini lanjutannya gak lama kan? #lamamonyong

rinie hun : hehe maaf ya sehunnie jadi dibuat menderita disini u.u, makasih ya :)

Han Min : ya luhan emang kedua paling tua, tapi di ff ini nggak hohoh #namanya juga ff# hehehe makasih ya :) ini lanjutannya jangan bakar saya huii...

KEEPBEEF OXY CHIKEN CHUBU : sebenernya saya juga suka HunBaek kok, ehe, ga tau sih pairingnya sebenernya aku belum jelas juga :/ hehe makasih ya :)

meyminimin : iya thenuna kasian ya di tanganku hoho #plak, ortunya emg nyebelin bgt heuh, gegenya masih mistery.. makasih ya :)

Park Ri Yeon : hehe makasiiih :) gegenya siapa ya... masih mistery... tapi kayaknya gampang ketebak deh... ini updateannya ga lama kan ;)

ananditar : ini lanjutannya :D makasih yaaa :)

terimakasih untuk yang membaca dan mereview ff ini love you guys so much :*

.

.

review :) ?


	4. love

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own anything just the story_

**Warning:** _kinda_ _yaoi, typos, unobvious pairing, don't like don't read, thank you _:)

_Enjoy!_

.

.

_Chapter 4_

.

.

Dari dulu kamar sendiri selalu paling nyaman, begitulah yang dirasakan Sehun setelah pulang dari Rumah Sakit. Walaupun kasurnya tidak seempuk kasur di hotel bintang lima, ia tetap menganggap kasurnya adalah kasur ternyaman di dunia. Ia berguling-guling di kasurnya sampai akhirnya ia tidak bisa berhenti di tepi kasurnya dan lalu—

BRUK

Ia terjatuh dengan bokong yang terlebih dahulu mencium lantai.

"Sehunnie! Kamu kenapa? Astaga..." Baekhyun yang kaget mendengar suara benturan itu segera berlari menuju kamar Sehun dan mendapatkan adiknya sedang mengelus pantatnya yang sakit karena terjatuh.

"Sakit _Hyung_! Tadi aku terjatuh dari kasur!" keluh Sehun berusaha berdiri dari posisinya itu.

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis, kadang-kadang Sehun suka bertindak seperti anak-anak. Ia mendekatkan diri pada Sehun dan mengelus kepalanya. Sekarang Sehun sudah lebih tinggi diri Baekhyun, yah memang aneh antara adik-kakak Sehun kelihatan lebih tinggi. Tapi Baekhyun juga bisa memaklumi, ia lebih mirip dengan _Umma_nya yang bertubuh kecil, sedangkan Sehun mirip dengan _Appa_nya yang bertubuh tinggi. Muka Baekhyun pun mirip dengan _Umma_nya, karena itu ia sering sekali dibilang manis dan cantik—walaupun ia laki-laki.

"Salah sendiri, kenapa kamu bisa sampai terjatuh dari kasur eum?" Sehun hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya, yang membuat Baekhyun tertawa kecil melihat muka Sehun yang kelihatan lucu.

Untuk sementara waktu ini, Baekhyun akan menemani Sehun tinggal di rumahnya. Karena _Appa_nya tidak kunjung pulang dan Sehun baru sembuh dari kecelakaan, mana mungkin Baekhyun meninggalkannya sendiri. Akhirnya Baekhyun pun tinggal di rumah Sehun dan _Appa_nya untuk sementara.

Mengingat hal itu Sehun makin memanyunkan bibirnya kesal. Ia tidak ingin Baekhyun hanya tinggal beberapa hari saja untuk menemaninya, ia ingin tinggal dengan Baekhyun selamanya, bahkan kalau bisa ia ingin tinggal saja berdua dengan Baekhyun, berharap _Appa_nya tidak akan pernah kembali saja.

Secara tiba-tiba Sehun memeluk Baekhyun, ia tidak ingin melepaskan _Hyung_nya lagi, ia ingin terus bersama _Hyung_nya itu, karena Baekhyun adalah satu-satunya yang ia punya, satu-satunya yang paling berharga bagi dirinya, satu-satunya orang yang ia sayangi.

.

"_Bantu aku Oh Sehun, menemukan _Gege_... Jangan lupakan janjimu atau—"_

"—_atau orang yang kau sayangi akan pergi."_

_._

Jantung Sehun berdetak lebih cepat setelah ucapan yang dikatakan Luhan membayanginya seketika. Sehun langsung memeluk Baekhyun erat, ia tidak ingin kehilangan Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang bingung dengan pelukan Sehun yang semakin erat hanya berusaha membalasnya saja, lalu ia merasakan ada yang aneh dari Sehun, tubuhnya bergetar seperti sedang ketakutan.

.

"_Bunuhlah _namja_ ... bernama Kim Jongin itu."_

.

Sehun makin bergetar. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh Luhan. Kenapa ia harus membunuh Kai? Apa hubungannya Kai dengan Luhan? Dan apa dengan membunuh Kai bisa menemukan dimana _Gege_ yang selama ini disebut-sebut oleh Luhan?

Lalu tiba-tiba Sehun makin bergetar, ia mulai memperkuat pelukannya pada Baekhyun saat menangkap sosok yang sudah meneror dirinya itu.

Luhan sudah berada di depannya, menatap Sehun dan Baekhyun dengan tatapan yang sulit iartikan.

"Se... Sehunnie? Ke... kenapa?" Baekhyun mulai bingung dengan tingkah Sehun yang tiba-tiba seperti melihat hantu—oh ya ia memang melihat hantu.

"Apa maumu? Kenapa aku harus melakukan hal itu?" bukannya menjawab Baekhyun, Sehun malah berteriak kepada Luhan, sedangkan Luhan hanya diam menatap Sehun.

"Sehun?" Baekhyun makin bingung dengan apa yang Sehun ucapkan.

"Bunuh Kim Jongin," hanya itulah kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Luhan.

"Untuk apa?' tanya Sehun balik.

"Bunuh atau _Hyung_mu yang akan kubunuh," sontak Luhan sudah berada dibelakang Baekhyun yang sedang memeluk Sehun. Sehun yang melihat Luhan ada di depannya langsung berteriak, "Jangan sentuh Baekkie-_hyung_!"

"Sehunnie! Kau kenapa? Jawab aku!" Baekhyun yang makin bingung langsung melepas pelukan Sehun dan mencengkram pundak Sehun dan menggoncangnya cukup keras. Sehun yang mulai tersadar segera menatap Baekhyun, setelah sedetik ia berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya pada Luhan lagi, tapi ia sudah lenyap.

"Kau bicara dengan siapa Sehun? Ada siapa?" Baekhyun memperlembut ucapannya sambil menengok ke belakang, tapi ia tidak melihat apa-apa disana. Ia kembali melihat Sehun yang kini mulai menangis.

"_Hyung_... aku takut..." Sehun merasa kakinya lemas, tanpa sadar ia terduduk di lantai, membuat Baekhyun menduduki dirinya juga dan memeluk Sehun kecilnya yang rapuh.

"Jangan takut, _Hyung_ ada disini..." hibur Baekhyun mengusap punggung Sehun yang bergetar karena menangis. Ia merasa pundaknya basah karena air mata Sehun.

"_Hyung_ kumohon... jangan tinggalkan aku... Tinggallah bersamaku disini..." Sehun memperdalam pelukannya, mencengkram kaos Baekhyun dengan kuat.

Baekhyun yang tidak tega dengan Sehun hanya mengangguk, ia tidak akan bisa meninggalkan Sehun sendiri dengan keadaan seperti ini. Baekhyun hanya berpikir mungkin yang tadi itu karena kelainan yang dimiliki Sehun. Baekhyun tahu bahwa Sehun penderita skizofrenia, ia juga tahu pasti Sehun selama ini menderita, saat ia tidak berada di sisinya, entah apa yang selama ini sudah dilakukan _Appa_nya pada Sehun. Baekhyun makin memeluk Sehun erat, berjanji tidak akan membiarkan Sehun terus dalam penderitaanya.

Tidak akan.

.

.

.

"Pergilah minta maaf kepada anak Nyonya Choi! Berhentilah memukuli anak lain dan jadi anak yang baik!" seorang wanita paruh baya sedang berteriak kepada seorang anak kecil berumur 7 tahun. Anak itu hanya diam dan memperlihatkan ekspresi tidak peduli.

"Aku hanya melindungi Luhan_ Mommy_," jawab anak kecil tersebut dengan tidak melihat kearah _Mommy_nya.

Wanita itu sepertinya ingin berteriak sekencang-kencangnya pada anak bandelnya itu, tapi ia berusaha menahan teriakannya dengan menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan lalu mengeluarkannya perlahan.

"_Mommy _tahu, tapi... kau tidak usah memukuli mereka kan?" ucap wanita itu yang merupakan _Mommy_ anak bandel tersebut.

Sebelum anak itu menjawab pertanyaan _Mommy_nya, datanglah sosok kecil yang kelihatannya gembira sambil membawa-bawa bonek rusa.

"_Gege_, ayo kita main, Luhan ingin main sama _gege_..." rengek anak kecil tersebut yang ternyata adalah Luhan.

"Iya sini main sama _gege_," akhirnya anak itu yang merupakan _gege_ Luhan pun pergi bersama Luhan meninggalkan _Mommy_ mereka yang hanya menatap sendu kedua anaknya, dan beberapa detik setelah kepergian Luhan dan _gege_nya, matanya mulai memerah dan akhirnya jatuhlah bulir-bulir air mata.

"Maafkan _Mommy_, Maafkan _Mommy_ karena tidak bisa membahagiakan kalian..."

.

.

.

"Shh, hei bangun," Sehun merasakan punggungnya disentuh oleh sesuatu. Ternyata ia ketiduran saat pelajaran, dan teman dibelakangnya, Choi Jinri—atau biasa dipanggil Sulli—membangunkannya dengan memukul-mukul pelan punggung Sehun dengan pensil.

"Nghh..." Sehun menggosok-gosokan matanya, pandangannya masih buram. Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya setelah menggosoknya, berusaha memfokuskan dirinya.

Sehun sudah mulai sekolah lagi. Ia tidak terlalu disambut walaupun sudah sebulan ia tidak masuk sekolah, seakan ada atau tidak adanya Sehun sama saja bagi mereka. Untungnya, masih ada orang yang peduli dengan Sehun, Sulli, teman yang duduk dibelakangnya dengan senang hati meminjamkan cacatannya untuk Sehun selama sebulan ia berada di Rumah Sakit.

Lalu setelah Sehun mulai memfokuskan dirinya lagi, ia teringat dengan mimpinya tentang Luhan tadi. Err... apa maksudnya sih? Kenapa sekarang ia benar-benar tersambung dengan Luhan? Jangan-jangan sekarang Luhan juga sedang mengawasinya lagi?

"Kau benar Sehun, aku akan selalu mengawasimu..."

_Apa? _

Sehun langsung memutar kepalanya menghadap ke arah jendela dan tiba-tiba ada sosok Luhan muncul di balik jendela—padahal ia sedang berada di lantai 2.

"HIIIIIYY!" Sehun refleks berteriak dan terlonjak kaget sehingga terjatuh dari kursinya.

BRUK!

Suara jatuh Sehun membuat semua anak di kelas serta Leeteuk-_seonsaengnim_ mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sehun.

Setelah beberapa detik, kelas pun diisi dengan gelak tawa. Leeteuk-_seonsaengnim _memukul-mukul papan tulis dengan penghapus untuk menarik perhatian pada murid-muridnya agar diam.

"Oh Sehun, kenapa kau bisa terjatuh seperti itu? Dan... kenapa tadi kau berteriak?" tanya Leeteuk-_seonsaengnim_ dengan tegas, sementara Sehun berusaha bangkit dan duduk di kursinya lagi.

Sehun menelan ludahnya susah payah, ia sangat malu, "I.. itu, maafkan aku _Theonthaengnim_... eh maksudku _Seonsaengnim_," saking tidak fokusnya, Sehun tanpa sadar mengeluarkan cadelnya—ia memang cadel kadang.

Anak lain pun mulai tertawa lagi, dan ada juga yang mengulang ucapan Sehun dengan maksud meledeknya, "Maafkan aku _Theonthaengnim_..."

Sehun memanyunkan bibirnya, ia paling tidak suka kalau cadelnya ditiru, apalagi jika untuk mengoloknya.

"Sudah-sudah! Kita lanjutkan ke pelajaran!" ujar Leeteuk-_seonsaengnim_, setelah itu pun kelas kembali sepi dan fokus pada pelajaran lagi.

.

.

"Ah, Sehun-_sshi_!" Sehun menoleh ke belakang setelah mendengar ada seseorang yang menegurnya, ternyata itu adalah Sulli.

"Eh ya, ada apa Jinri-_sshi_?" tanya Sehun agak gugup, ini pertama kalinya ia ditegur oleh anak perempuan.

"Aku hanya ingin mengingatkanmu, Kamis nanti kita ditugaskan untuk piket... dan jangan memanggilku Jinri! Kau satu-satunya anak yang masih memanggilku Jinri tahu, panggil saja Sulli," kata Sulli sambil tersenyum sangat manis, membuat Sehun tertegun melihatnya. Sulli memang manis, apalagi kalau sudah tersenyum, ia selalu baik kepada siapa saja, membuat semua orang menyukainya.

"Eh, iya, Thulli—maksudku Sulli-_sshi_, itu, terimakasih ya pinjaman catatannya," kata Sehun sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tiba-tiba terasa gatal.

"Ya sama-sama! Kita kan sebagai teman sekelas harus saling membantu!" Sulli menyalami tangan Sehun, membuat Sehun melotot kaget. Baru kali ini ada yang mengatakan itu padanya, selama ini ia kira semua anak di kelasnya tidak menyukainya karena ia penyendiri dan aneh.

"Walaupun aku suka bertingkah aneh?" tanya Sehun pada Sulli.

"_Ya_! Semua orang itu punya keanehan tersendiri! Tidak usah terlalu menanggapi anak-anak lain yang suka mengejekmu, mereka hanya iri karena kamu itu kan baik, kalem, imut, juga tam—"

"Hah?"

Sulli segera menutup mulutnya, pipinya tiba-tiba merona, "Sudah ya Sehun-_sshi_!" Sulli pun pergi sambil berlari meninggalkan Sehun yang berdiri mematung di koridor.

Setelah sudah jauh dari Sehun, Sulli berhenti berlari dan mengatur nafasnya, _'Kenapa bisa sampai keceplosan sih? Sulli _pabo_!' _

.

.

Kira-kira sudah jam 5, Sehun masih berada di sekolah. Ia berniat untuk pulang, sebelum ada tangan yang menariknya lalu menyeretnya ke koridor yang sepi. Setelah itu pun Sehun didorong sampai membentur tembok dan terjatuh.

"Akh!" lenguh Sehun saat tangannya yang baru sembuh terasa sakit saat membentur tembok.

"Halo Thehunnie~" saat Sehun mendongkakkan kepalanya, ia melihat ada segerombolan anak cowok yang sekelas dengannya, mereka selalu saja begitu, datang tiba-tiba pada Sehun tanpa alasan yang jelas hanya untuk menjadikannya bahan olok-olok.

"Oh, maafkan kami ya tidak sempat menjengukmu waktu dirimu kecelakaan, kami sibuk," ujar salah satu dari mereka dengan nada yang dibuat-buat sok peduli.

Sehun hanya meringis kesakitan memegang lengannya yang sakit. Lalu dia langsung melenguh saat mereka mulai menendang kakinya.

Mereka mulai tertawa dengan kegiatan mereka mengerjai Sehun. Mereka selalu menjadikannya bahan olokan, padahal Sehun sama sekali tidak pernah berbuat salah pada mereka, menyebalkan.

"Hei, aku hanya ingin bertanya," tiba-tiba salah satu dari mereka menarik dagu Sehun dengan kasar dan matanya saling bertatapan dengan Sehun, "tadi apa yang kau lakukan dengan Sulli?"

"Di... dia hanya mengingatkanku... kalau... kita ada jadwal piket..." Sehun mulai bergetar ketakutan. Kenapa ia menanyakan soal Sulli? Sehun tidak ada apa-apa dengan Sulli sama sekali.

"Oh ya, hahaha tentu saja sih kamu kan gay, tidak mungkin kamu ada apa-apa dengannya kan?" ia itu mulai menendang Sehun lagi, diikuti teman-teman lainnya.

"Uhuk!" Sehun mulai terbatuk saat salah satu dari mereka menendang perutnya dengan sangat kencang. Tiba-tiba kerah bajunya diangkat.

"Dengar ya Thehunnie, jangan berani-berani mendekati Sulli, mengerti?" bisik _namja_ yang menarik kerah baju Sehun. Sehun hanya mengangguk pasrah. Lagi pula ia tidak ada apa-apa dengan Sulli, kenapa ia dihajar seperti ini?

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?"

Mereka semua pun menoleh pada sumber suara, bukan suara yang asing lagi untuk mereka—juga Sehun. Ia adalah salah satu teman mereka, yang dulu ikut merencanakan kejahilan kejam kepada Sehun.

"Hah, hanya mengganggu 'mantan pacar'-mu Kai."

Mereka mulai terkikik. Kai mengangkat alisnya, lalu menatap Sehun. Sehun yang bertemu mata dengan Kai langsung membuang mukanya, oke ia masih kesal oleh Kai soal kejadian di Rumah Sakit waktu itu.

Kai menyeringai, "Maaf, aku tidak suka disebut 'mantan pacar'-nya."

DEG

Sehun merasa seperti ditancap panah mendengar kata-kata Kai. Apa yang ia maksudkan berkata seperti itu? Ia sama sekali tidak mengakui Sehun sebagai mantan pacarnya, walaupun Sehun tahu ia memang hanya dijadikan bahan lelucon Kai sebelumnya. Akan tetapi, mengingat apa yang ia katakan di Rumah Sakit, bagaimana Kai mencium secara sembrono, apa itu juga dilakukan hanya untuk menggoda Sehun?

Kai mendekat kepada Sehun dan_ namja_ yang mencengkram kerah Sehun. Ia melepaskan cengkraman temannya itu dari Sehun. Lalu ia mencengkram rahang Sehun dan menarik wajahnya agar bisa bertatapan muka dengannya.

Lalu setelah itu Kai pun melakukan hal yang sama seperti di Rumah Sakit waktu itu.

"Karena aku... lebih suka dipanggil tanpa embel-embel 'mantan'."

.

.

.

.

"Kai..."

"Ng?"

"Ini bukan rumahku."

"Memang bukan, tapi ini apartemenku."

"Kau bilang akan mengantarku..."

"Aku bilang akan mengantarmu, bukan mengantarmu ke rumahmu," Kai tersenyum licik sambil melepaskan helmnya, sedangkan Sehun hanya memanyunkan bibirnya. Sekarang mereka berada di depan apartemen Kai. Kai menawari Sehun untuk mengantarnya pulang, tapi bukannya diantar ke rumahnya, ia malah diantar ke apartemen Kai.

"Yasudah aku pulang sendiri saja," Sehun pun melepaskan helm yang ia pinjam dari Kai lalu membalikan badannya, tapi sebelum sempat ia melangkah untuk pulang, Kai menahan lengannya.

"Sudah malam begini, bagaimana kalau kau menginap saja di apartemenku hm?" tawar Kai sambil memeluk Sehun dari belakang. Sehun hanya membuang napasnya, ia tidak mengerti kenapa Kai jadi sok baik padanya.

Sehun ingin menolak, ia tidak ingin bersama Kai, ia ingin menghabiskan malamnya berdua saja dengan Baekhyun-_hyung_, bukannya dengan makhluk mesum seperti Kai.

"... Baiklah..."

_Bodoh! Kenapa malah meng-iya-kan? _Sehun merutuki dirinya sendiri karena perkataannya. Entah apa yang membuat ia susah menolak ajakan Kai.

Jawabannya tentu saja : _Sehun masih menyukai Kai_.

Kai pun tersenyum lagi lalu mengajak Sehun menuju apartemennya. Apartemennya tidak terlalu besar—kecil kalau bisa dibilang. Kai memutarkan kunci pintu apartemennya lalu membukanya. Walaupun kelihatan dari luar kecil, apartemen itu cukup luas untuk dihuni oleh satu atau dua orang.

Sehun melihat-lihat apartemen Kai, sepertinya Kai tinggal sendiri disini. Dilihatnya ada beberapa foto yang dipajang di tembok ruang tengahnya. Di foto itu terlihat seorang perempuan cantik sedang menggendong bayi bersama seorang pria di sebelahnya, perempuan itu mirip dengan Kai, Sehun mengira perempuan itu adalah _Umma_nya Kai dan prianya adalah _Appa_nya.

"Ini _Umma _dan _Appa_mu Kai?" tanya Sehun menunjuk kepada foto tersebut.

"_Ahni_, itu _Noona_ku dan suaminya bersama _aegya_nya," jawab Kai sambil tersenyum kearah Sehun. Sekarang Kai sedang melepaskan jas seragamnya dan duduk di sofanya.

"Ehh, benarkah? Dia sudah menikah?" tanya Sehun lagi sambil mendekat kepada Kai. Kai menarik tangan Sehun sehingga ia terududuk di sofa di sebelah Kai.

"Ya begitulah, perbedaan umurku dengan _Noona_ agak jauh, dia sekarang sudah menikah dan tinggal bersama keluarga barunya," Kai mulai bercerita dengan seenaknya merangkul pundak Sehun, meskipun si pemiliknya tidak keberatan sih, "haha, rasanya jadi kangen juga."

"Memangnya kau tinggal sendiri saja? Dimana orang tuamu?" Sehun menyenderkan kepalanya di pundak Kai.

Kai terdiam sejenak, "_Umma_ku meninggal saat umurku masih 3 tahun."

Sehun mengangkat kepalanya dari pundak Kai, menatap ekspresi Kai yang agak sedikit berubah saat membicarakan Ummanya, "Maafkan aku..."

Kai tersenyum, "Ah sudahlah, tidak apa-apa! Yah.. Sejak kematian _Umma_ku, aku dan _Noona_ tinggal bersama _Appa_. _Appa_ menikah lagi, lalu ya emm... banyak cerita yang tidak mengenakan dan akhirnya _Appa_ku juga meninggal..." Kai memberikan jeda sebelum dia melanjutkan ceritanya lagi, "dan setelah itu, aku dan _Noona_ diurus oleh Paman dan Bibiku, mereka baik, tapi karena aku tidak mau merepotkan mereka dan setelah _Noona_ku menikah, aku pun memutuskan untuk tinggal sendiri saja, tapi _Ahjussi_ masih mengirimiku uang sih, kadang-kadang aku juga kerja sambilan di cafe."

Sehun menatap Kai dengan mata yang sayu, ia tidak mengira hidup Kai berat juga. Selama ini Sehun selalu menganggap Kai anak manja yang egois—tapi ternyata ia salah.

"Maaf Kai..." lirih Sehun sambil menundukan kepalanya.

"Kenapa kau dari tadi meminta maaf? Kau tidak salah apa-apa."

"Aku selalu menganggapmu anak yang egois dan manja, ternyata aku salah."

Kai tertawa mendengar pernyataan Sehun, lalu ia pun tanpa aba-aba mengecup kening Sehun yang masih tertutupi poni, "Aku yang harusnya minta maaf padamu, aku sudah memperlakukanmu seenaknya, maafkan aku, dulu aku memang bodoh..."

Sekarang wajah Kai dan Sehun hanya berjarak beberapa senti saja, Kai mulai mendekatkan wajahnya sehingga Sehun bisa merasakan napas Kai yang hangat. Sehun menutup matanya setelah merasakan bibir Kai mengecup bibirnya—hanya kecupan singkat, tapi Sehun menyukainya.

"_Saranghae_."

"_Nado_."

.

.

.

"_Mommy_!"

"_Daddy _jangan sakiti _Mommy_ lagi!"

"Diam anak aneh!" Seorang pria paruh baya terlihat mendorong seorang anak kecil sehingga anak itu terjatuh. Anak itu—yang Sehun sudah paling hafal wajahnya—tidak salah lagi adalah Luhan. Luhan mulai menangis mendekati _Mommy_nya yang tersungkur memegangi pipinya yang merah, mungkin habis ditampar oleh suaminya.

"_Daddy_! Berhenti melukai _Mommy_ dan Luhan!" terlihat satu anak lagi yang tidak lain adalah _gege_ Luhan berteriak pada sang Ayah dengan cukup keras. Entah kenapa walaupun Sehun sudah sering melihat penampakan-penampakan _gege_nya Luhan, ia tetap sulit untuk menggambarkan seperti apa rupanya _gege_—mungkin karena ia belum pernah melihat _gege_nya secara langsung.

Terlihat sang Ayah membawa botol, sepertinya ia mabuk sehingga memukuli anaknya sendiri dengan botol itu, membuat kepalanya anak itu berdarah.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!" sang Ibu pun mendekati anaknya segera memahan darah yang keluar dari kepalanya dengan sapu tangan. Luhan yang masih kecil hanya menangis sekencang-kencangnya karena pemandangan yang sepertinya mengerikan untuknya.

"AKU SUDAH MUAK! AKU AKAN PERGI MEMBAWA ANAK-ANAK!" akhirnya kalimat final itu terlontar dari mulut sang Ibu, sang ayah hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak lalu meminum alkohol lagi sambil pergi dari ruangan itu, seakan-akan tidak menghiraukan apa yang dikatakan istrinya tadi.

.

.

.

"Sehun, hei... bangun."

Sehun mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum ia sadar kalau ia tertidur di sofa milik Kai. Sepertinya tadi ia tertidur saat menunggu Kai mandi.

Mimpi-mimpi aneh itu lagi datang menghujani pikiran Sehun. Ia memang sering bermimpi aneh, tapi kenapa makin lama makin aneh saja? Ia makin tidak mengerti apakah ini hanya pengaruh penyakitnya atau memang ia benar-benar dikutuk oleh Luhan.

"Kau ingin mandi dulu? Aku sudah mandi, kau bisa meminjam kaosku, tidak enak memakai seragam terus," ujar Kai memberikan handuk pada Sehun. Sehun hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum, "Makasih."

Kai menunjukan arah kamar mandinya, Sehun pun segera beranjak ke kamar mandi. Setelah ia sudah di kamar mandi, ia membuka seragamnya sampai badangnya polos, ia menyalakan keran air, ia rasakan butir-butir air hangat membasahi ujung rambut hingga ujung jari kakinya. Sehun hanya membasahi dirinya saja, ia malas untuk mengambil sabun atau pun sampo. Ia hanya berdiri merasakan tubuhnya basah, menghilangkan rasa lelahnya hari ini. Tanpa sadar ia mulai menyenderkan punggungnya ke dinding, memejamkan matanya beberapa saat untuk mengistirahatkan matanya yang terasa berat.

.

.

"_Bunuhlah _namja _... bernama Kim Jongin itu._"

_Tidak... Aku tidak mungkin bisa... Aku mencintainya... _

"_Bunuh atau _Hyung_mu yang akan kubunuh."_

_Jangan kumohon..._

"_Karena itu turuti perintahku Oh Sehun."_

_Berhentilah menerorku, aku sudah lelah..._

"_Kau lebih cinta siapa? _Hyung_mu atau kekasih bodohmu itu?"_

_Kumohon hentikan..._

"_Kau lebih mencintai namja bodoh itu, berarti Hyungmu yang akan mati."_

_Hentikan..._

_Jangan Sentuh Baekhyun-_hyung_..._

_Jauhkan tanganmu dari lehernya Luhan... kumohon..._

_Jangan mencekiknya seperti itu..._

_Kumohon jangan..._

_Hentikan..._

_Hentikan..._

_._

_._

_._

"HENTIKAN!" Sehun berteriak sambil menecengkram kepalanya kuat, ia mulai kehilangan keseimbangan hingga ia terpeleset dan terjatuh sehingga dahinya membentur keran shower sampai berdarah.

_Sakit. _

"Sehun! Hei!" terdengar suara Kai yang menggedor-gedor pintu. Tapi Sehun hanya diam di tempatnya, terududuk di lantai kamar mandi, membiarkan darah yang keluar dari dahinya tadi ikut mengalir karena terkena aliran air shower.

BRAK

Kai yang tidak sabaran akhirnya mendobrak pintu kamar mandi, ia mendapati Sehun yang terduduk di lantai dengan luka di dahinya. Kai meneguk ludahnya susah payah, melihat Sehun tanpa sehelai benang pun seperti itu membuatnya—_tidak Kai! Jangan berpikir yang macam-macam!_

Kai menggelengkan kepalanya, segera diambilnya handuk lalu mendekati Sehun dan menutupi tubuh Sehun yang polos. Sehun menatap Kai dengan pandangan kosong. Kai segera menarik Sehun keluar dari kamar mandi, dibawanya Sehun ke kemarnya. Kai segera mengambil kotak P3K untuk menyembuhkan luka di dahi Sehun. Sehun hanya terdiam membiarkan Kai mengobatinya. Ia masih pusing dengan bayangan Luhan yang mencekik Baekhyun hingga mati saat ia di kamar mandi tadi.

Tanpa disadari, air mata mulai berjatuhan di pipi Sehun.

"Sehun...?" Kai yang sudah selesai menempelkan plester di dahi Sehun hanya mengangkat alisnya bingung.

"Kai..." Sehun menatap Kai dengan pandangan sayunya.

"Sehun kamu kena—_hmp_!" Kai segera membelalakan matanya saat dirasakannya Sehun memotong ucapannya dengan membungkam mulut Kai dengan bibirnya. Ini pertama kalinya Sehun yang duluan mencium Kai.

Sehun melepaskan ciuman mereka, dirasakannya wajahnya memanas. Ia segera berdiri dari kasur Kai. Kai yang masih bingung hanya menatap Sehun saja—tapi setelah itu pun Kai membelalakan matanya lagi.

Saat Sehun melepaskan handuk yang menutupi dirinya.

"Sehun apa yang kau—"

"Kumohon," potong Sehun sambil membalikan dirinya berhadapan pada Kai, "Lakukanlah..."

"Tapi—"

"Kumohon..."

Setelah itu Kai dan Sehun sama sekali tidak mengingat apa yang terjadi. Kai mendekati Sehun, membawanya ke ranjang, lalu mulai menciumnya.

.

.

.

.

Paling tidak, Sehun bisa merasakannya, sebelum ia harus membunuh orang yang ia cintai.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**A/n:** Chapter paling abal, ga ngerti lagi. Maaf kalau bosen bacanya hehe...

Disini ada Mbak Sulli muncul dan yah! Disini Sulli ngeceng Sehun HAHAHA! Tapi tenang nggak bakal straight kok, biar rame aja gitu nambah-nambah konflik #eaa. Terus kira-kira anak yang hobi ngebully Sehun kira-kira dinamain siapa ya? Saya bingung nih... kasih saran ya! Tapi jangan anggota EXO... siapa gitu dari SHINee atau BAP atau Infinite dsb heheh... awalnya mau Jonghyun aja tapi kurang cucok(?)

Kira-kira udah ada yang bisa nebak belum hubungan Luhan sama Kai hoho...

Terimakasih untuk yang review sebelumnya ;)_**KEEPBEEF OXY CHIKEN CHUBU, HanHan, sonyeoncheonji, JK0603, rinie hun, christina, **__**Hisayuchi**__**, Park Ri Yeon, Akita Fisayu, Minerva Huang, Ocha CloudSomnia, **__**golden13**_ Oh iya, saya nggak bisa bales reviewnya atu-atu soalnya saya lagi males #plaaaaaaaaaakkkkkkk tapi intinya TERIMAKASIH SEMUANYA YANG MEMBACA DAN MEREVIEW FF GEJE BIN ABAL INI! I loph youu! Dan yang masih bingung, chapter depan bakal dikasih tahu hubungan Kai sama Luhan apa, dan... gegenya Luhan siapa/yang kayaknya gampang ketebak juga sih hehe .-.

Uhh dan bentar lagi liburan selesai errh Senin udah sekolah errrhhh... #curcol

Kalo nemu typo maap, soalnya ngerjainnya malem2 dan mata saya emg hobi luput dari typo hiksu.

Okay ini bacot banget sih aku-_-" kritik saran dan review diterima lapang dada mwah!


	5. narrow

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own anything just the story_

**Warning:** _kinda_ _yaoi, typos, unobvious pairing, don't like don't read, thank you _:)

_Enjoy!_

.

.

_Chapter 5_

.

.

Sehun menggeliat saat dia terbangun. Tubuhnya hanya ditutupi oleh selimut. Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya yang masih terasa berat dan segan untuk terbuka. Setelah itu ia mengalihkan pandangan pada sekitarnya, mencari sosok seseorang yang sudah tidak ada di sebelahnya. Ia pun terdiam sebentar di tempat tidur, lalu beridiri dengan menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut, ia terlalu malas untuk mengenakan pakaiannya.

Saat Sehun menangkap sosoknya di cermin, ia tidak menyangka jika penampilannya terlihat begitu sangat kacau. _Ternyata begini toh penampilan asli orang yang sehabis melakukan 'itu'? Tidak seperti yang ada di film-film._ Pikirnya dengan tatapan sendu.

Setelah itu Sehun keluar dari kamar Kai, ia sudah melihat ke setiap sudut ruangan tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda Kai. Sampai akhirnya ia mendengar bunyi spatula dari dapur. Sehun mengira Kai lah yang sedang memasak untuk sarapan, tapi saat ia mendatangi dapur yang ia lihat adalah sosok _namja_ bertubuh mungil yang sedang membelakanginya.

_Namja_ bertubuh mungil itu sadar akan kehadiran Sehun, ia langsung berbalik dan menatap Sehun. Setelah 2 detik, ia tersenyum ramah kepada Sehun, sedangkan Sehun hanya menundukan kepalanya malu dengan penampilannya yang berantakan saat itu.

"Kau pasti Sehun," sapa _namja_ tersebut sambil tersenyum. Sehun hanya mengangguk malu. Ia menatap _namja_ di depannya itu. Walaupun badannya tidak terlalu besar, ia memiliki mata yang cukup besar, kalau dibilang tampan ia memang cukup tampan—tapi lebih ke manis.

"Namaku Kyungsoo, aku tetangganya Jongin di kamar sebelah, tak perlu khawatir, aku hanya temannya saja," _namja _yang ternyata bernama Kyungsoo tersebut melanjutkan ucapannya sambil kembali memasak telur dadar yang berada di wajan, "duduk saja di kursi Sehun, daripada berdiri seperti itu."

Sehun pun mengangguk kecil kemudian duduk di kursi meja makan. Ia mengeratkan selimut yang ia pakai untuk menetupi tubuhnya, tahu kalau ada orang lain seharusnya ia tadi tidak malas untuk mengenakan pakaian.

Sehun memperhatikan Kyungsoo yang sedang memasak. Kelihatannya ia sudah selesai memasaknya. Kyungsoo memindahkan 3 telur dadar yang sudah matang ke atas piring. Setelah itu iya menambahkan saus tomat diatasnya. Ia memberikan satu kepada Sehun, selain itu juga ia menawari roti tawar yang diolesi oleh selai stroberi.

"Ini, silakan," tawar Kyungsoo sambil memberikannya roti selai stroberi, "maaf aku hanya memasak sedikit, aku sedang tidak _mood_ memasak yang susah-susah hehe."

"Te... terimakasih, Kyung... Kyungsoo-_sshi_..." ucap Sehun gugup sembari mengingat nama _namja_ di depannya itu.

Sehun pun mencoba mencicipi telur dadarnya terlebih dahulu. Walaupun hanya telur dadar, Sehun menyukai telur dadar tersebut. Sehun yang notabene tidak diurus oleh orang tuanya sesekali suka memasak untuk dirinya sendiri, tapi karena memang tidak ahli, dia merasa bahwa makanan buatannya sangatlah payah—ujung-ujungnya ia hanya memasak masakan instan atau membeli di mini market.

"Telur dadarnya enak..." ujar Sehun sambil mengunyah telur dadarnya. Kyungsoo yang mendengarnya hanya melebarkan matanya heran."Benarkah? Itu pertama kalinya ada yang menyebut telur dadar buatanku enak. Emm... aku memang suka memasak sih, ada beberapa orang yang bilang masakanku lumayan enak, tapi mereka tidak pernah berkomentar kalau soal telur dadar."

"Iya kok," ujar Sehun lagi dengan mata berbinar, "Aku kadang memasak sendiri juga... dan hasilnya selalu payah."

Kyungsoo terkikik kecil mendengar ucapan Sehun, lalu ia mencicipi telur dadanya juga, "Hehe, kalau begitu terimakasih Sehun-_ah_."

Setelah mereka berbincang kecil, terdengar suara langkah kaki yang berjalan menuju dapur. Itu adalah Kai dengan rambut basah, memakai kaus oblong longgar dengan handuk kecil bertengger di lehernya. Ia jelas-jelas baru mandi. Saat Kai menyadari bahwa Sehun sudah bangun dengan hanya memakai selimut yang digunakan untuk menutupi dirinya, ia langsung menunduk malu dengan wajah yang agak merona—mengingat kemarin malam mungkin.

"Pagi..." ucap Kai lalu duduk di sebelah Kyungsoo—aneh ia tidak duduk di sebelah Sehun, mungkin terlalu malu.

"Pa.. Pagi..." balas Sehun yang sekarang menduduk juga dengan wajah yang tak kalah merona dari Kai.

Kyungsoo yang melihat dua orang tersebut hanya tersenyum geli, "Kalian kompak sekali, mukanya sama-sama merah begitu..."

"_Hyung_!" wajah Kai makin merona mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo, begitu pula dengan Sehun.

"Kalian lucu," itulah komentar pendek dari Kyungsoo.

"Sudahlah _Hyung_, berhenti berbicara seperti itu atau akan kucium kau!" ancam Kai sambil tertawa, begitu juga Kyungsoo. Sehun yang agak tidak nyaman dengan perkataan Kai hanya tersenyum simpul. Sehun tahu kalau Kai hanya bercanda, tapi tetap saja kan...

Akhirnya mereka pun memulai acara sarapan mereka. Sehun hanya terdiam karena bingung untuk berbicara apa. Kai mengenalkan Kyungsoo pada Sehun—walaupun Sehun sudah tahu sih. Nama lengkapnya Do Kyungsoo, ia tetangga Kai yang kadang suka ikut memasak dan menemani Kai jika ia sedang sendiri, yah hanya sekedar teman sih. Selain itu ia adalah mahasiswa—awalnya Sehun mengira merika seumuran—yang ternyata kuliah di tempat yang sama dengan Baekhyun. Dan ajaibnya, ternyata Kyungsoo mengenal Baekhyun—mereka satu jurusan, psikolog.

"Jadi kau adiknya Baekhyun? Wah, dunia itu sempit ya!" ujar Kyungsoo sambil tertawa kecil, begitu juga Kai dan Sehun. "Baekhyun memang bercerita kalau dia bertemu dengan adiknya yang sudah lama tidak ditemui, memangnya kalian tidak tinggal bersama?"

Raut muka Sehun langsung berubah mendung, ia tidak terlalu suka membahas masalah tersebut, "Orang tua kami bercerai."

Kyungsoo yang mulanya masih tersenyum langsung mengubah ekspresinya setelah mendengar ungkapan dari Sehun, "Ma.. maafkan aku..."

"Ti... tidak apa-apa Kyungsoo-_hyung_, itu... aku sudah selesai makannya, lebih baik aku mandi," Sehun segera beranjak dari kursinya dan langsung pergi dari ruang dapur—akan tetapi langkahnya dihentikan oleh Kai.

"Tunggu Sehun, biar kutemani," ucap Kai sambil memegang lengan Sehun. Sehun lagi-lagi menunduk malu dan hanya mengangguk. Kai dan Sehun pun pergi ke arah kamar mandi, meninggalkan sosok yang dari tadi melihat mereka berdua dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

.

.

"Umm Kai..."

"Ya?"

"Itu... kemarin malam... aku minta maaf..."

Kai hanya diam, ia tidak merespon apa-apa selama kurang lebih 30 detik.

"Kau tahu, aku tidak menyangka akan terjadi secepat ini," ujar Kai pada akhirnya, ia masih tidak menatap Sehun saat bicara.

"Tapi kemarin malam, aku... aku tidak tahu... err..." Kai mulai gelagapan sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Ia bingung untuk mendeskripsikan kemarin malam dengan kata-kata. Menyenangkan? Oh ia akan terdengar seperti _pervert_. Luar biasa? Menggelikan.

"Kai," suara Sehuan membuat lamunan Kai terbuyarkan. Ia pun menoleh kepada Sehun yang masih kokoh dengan posisi menunduknya.

"Apa kau... dan... Kyungsoo-_hyung_... ada hubungan khusus?" tiba-tiba Sehun menanyakan hal yang membuat Kai langsung mengangkat alisnya.

Kai tersenyum, "Haha, aku dan Kyungsoo-_hyung_ hanya teman, memang ada yang aneh dengan kita? Kau cemburu eum?" Kai mendekati mukanya pada Sehun dan memeluknya dari belakang. Sehun yang mulai merasa tidak nyaman langsung berbalik dan menghadap Kai.

"Ya kan kau cemburu?" tanya Kai lagi yang sekarang mencium kening Sehun.

"Tidak kok... kalian hanya kelihatan... akrab..." jawab Sehun malu-malu.

"Tapi tidak kelihatan mesra kan?" tanya Kai lagi dan sekarang hidungnya sudah menyentuh hidung milik Sehun, yang membuat rona di muka Sehun makin memerah.

Sehun pun dengan sigap mendorong Kai pelan dan segera beranjak ke arah kamar mandi. Sebelum ia melangkah ke kamar mandi, ia merasakan sesuatu lepas dari tubuhnya.

Selimutnya ditarik oleh Kai sehingga badannya sekarang menjadi polos.

"K... KAI! Kembalikan selimutnya!" dengan refleks Sehun berjongkok karena malu untuk menutupi tubunya, sedangkan yang diteriaki hanya tertawa.

"Kau ingin membiarkan selimutku menjadi basah karena kau ikut bawa mandi? Lagi pula kenapa berjongkok seperti itu? Aku kan sudah... melihat semuanya..." terlihat bibir Kai yang menyeringai. Ia menciumi selimut itu, "Selimutku jadi bau gara-gara kamu... Tapi aku suka bau badanmu."

"_Pe.. Pervert_!"

"_Pervert_? Bukankah kau sendiri yang menyerahkan dirimu?" ujar Kai tepat sasaran yang berhasil membuat Sehun bungkam. Kai terkekeh, "Yasudah sana mandi, sebelum benar-benar kuterkam tanpa permintaanmu."

Kai pun beranjak menuju ke arah dapur lagi, membuat Sehun yang masih berjongkok menutupi mukanya malu. Mengingat yang tadi malam terjadi... saat ia bersama Kai, saat Kai menyentuhnya dengan lembut, saat ia menyebut nama Kai—

_Ergh... Apa yang kau pikirkan Oh Sehun. _

.

.

Sehun dan Kai berangkat ke sekolah bersama. Kai tidak memakai motornya, ia memilih berjalan saja berdua dengan Sehun sambil menggenggam tangannya. Sehun hanya menunduk karena tidak nyaman dengan pandangan dari orang lain yang melihat mereka berdua, sedangakan Kai tidak memedulikan.

Saat mereka sampai di gerbang sekolah, lagi-lagi mereka menjadi pusat perhatian. Sehun yang merasa sudah benar-benar tidak nyaman dengan itu langsung melepas genggaman Kai.

Setelah itu pun, Sehun merasakan ada suara derap kaki yang sedang berlari ke arahnya, Sehun menoleh ke depan dan sebelum ia bisa melihat siapa yang berlari, ia sudah terjungkal jatuh karena seseorang memeluknya dengan tiba-tiba sehingga mereka berdua terjatuh.

"Yaampun Sehun! Kau dari mana saja? Hiks... _Hyung_ khawatir," Sehun pun langsung membelalakan matanya begitu tahu siapa yang bicara. Ia segera menatap _Hyung_-nya yang sekarang sedang menangis. Adegan tersebut lagi-lagi membuat Sehun menjadi pusat perhatian.

Sehun benar-benar lupa untuk menghubungi _Hyung_-nya itu dan ia juga tidak memiliki ponsel sehingga ia tidak bisa dihubungi. Sehun langsung merasa bersalah setelah melihat mata Baekhyun yang sembab dan bengkak, yang ia bisa tebak semalaman Baekhyun pasti menangis karena khawatir akan dirinya. Selain itu ada kantung mata yang menghiasi mata sipitnya. Ukh, Sehun benar-benar merasa sangat amat bersalah, ia sudah membuat _Hyung_-nya ini kerepotan.

"Ma... Maafkan aku _Hyung_... aku menginap di rumah Kai," ucap Sehun sambil menunduk. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk lalu memeluknya lagi, "Tidak apa-apa... yang penting kamu baik-baik saja."

"Baekhyun, jangan duduk disitu," tiba-tiba terdengar suara berat yang asing bagi Sehun. Baekhyun pun berdiri dibantu oleh seorang _namja_ tinggi. Sehun hanya mengerutkan keningnya bingung melihat _namja_ tersebut.

Selain tinggi, _namja_ tersebut juga kelihatan agak kurus, ia memiliki rambut coklat yang pendek. Setelah ia membantu Baekhyun untuk berdiri, ia menepuk-nepukan jaket Baekhyun yang kotor karena kotor.

Sehun pun mulai berdiri setelah Kai membantu menjulurkan tangannya. Sehun masih menatap Baekhyun dan namja yang bersamanya penasaran.

"Oh.. oh ya," Baekhyun sepertinya sadar akan sesuatu, "Sehun... Ini Park Chanyeol, teman dekatku di kuliah. Dia membantuku mencarimu kemarin malam sampai sekarang."

"Park Chanyeol," _namja _yang bernama Chanyeol tersebut pun tersenyum dengan menampakan semua deretan giginya yang rapi. Ia menyalami tangan Sehun, selain itu ia juga menyalami tangan Kai. Kai bergidik kaget karena tidak menyangka akan disalaminya juga.

"Oh Sehun..." tiba-tiba seseorang menghampiri mereka, itu adalah Leeteuk-_seonsaengnim_.

"Kau dari mana saja? Apakah kau tahu kakakmu mencari-carimu dari kemarin sore sampai malam? Akhirnya aku suruh mereka pulang dulu dan kembali pagi ini, mungkin saja kau akan muncul, dan yah ternyata benar saja," tanya Leeteuk-_seonsaengnim_ tegas membuat yang ditanya lagi-lagi hanya bisa menunduk karena gugup.

"Ma... Maafkan saya _Seonsaengnim_, itu... saya menginap di rumah Kai," jawab Sehun gugup.

Leeteuk-_seonsaengnim_ langsung melirik ke arah Kai. Kai yang tiba-tiba ikut merasa gugup langsung menundukan kepalanya juga.

Leeteuk membuang nafasnya berat, "Kalau kau menginap seharusnya kau hubungi dulu, walaupun kau tidak punya ponsel paling tidak kau bisa meminjam milik Jongin. Kasihan kakakmu kemarin terus menangis menanyakanmu. Aku sudah berusaha menghubungi teman-teman sekelasmu—oh ya termasuk juga kau Jongin, tapi entah kenapa kau tidak mengangkatnya."

Oh ya, Kai lupa kalau ia mengubah mode ponselnya menjadi _silent_ dan belum mengecek ponselnya sama sekali.

"Maafkan kami..." akhirnya itulah kata-kata yang terlontar dari Sehun dan Kai, Leeteuk hanya menghela nafasnya lagi, lalu ia berbalik kepada Baekhyun dan juga Chanyeol.

"Sudah ya Baekhyun-_ah_, kau tidak perlu khawatir lagi," ujar Leeteuk sambil tersenyum ramah kepada Baekhyun. Baekhyun membalasnya sambil mengangguk lalu membungkuk, "Terimakasih _Seonsaengnim_. Maafkan saya sudah merepotkan."

"Tidak apa-apa kok, aku juga pasti akan khawatir jika ada saudaraku yang tiba-tiba menghilang, sudah ya Baekhyun-_ah_, Chanyeol-_ah_, bukan kah kalian harus kuliah?" ujar Leeteuk yang masih tersenyum ramah.

"Ah iya... Kalau begitu kita pergi dulu, Sehunnie, untuk jaga-jaga lebih baik kau bawa ponsel milikku saja, aku bisa meminjam yang milik Chanyeol, _ne_?" Baekhyun melirik Chanyel dan dibalas dengan anggukan darinya.

"Terimakasih Hyung," balas Sehun lalu dipeluk lagi oleh Baekhyun, tiba-tiba Sehun teringat sesuatu, "Oh ya _Hyung_, ada salam dari Kyungsoo-_hyung_."

Baekhyun mengedipkan matanya bingung, "Eh? Kau kenal Kyungsoo?"

"Dia tetangganya Kai," jawab Sehun sambil melirik Kai diikuti anggukan dari Kai.

"Oh..." Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti, "Dunia itu sempit ya... Lagian untuk apa Kyungsoo memberi salam? Hari ini juga kita bakal bertemu lagi, hehe, dasar lucu..."

Setelah itu pun Baekhyun dan Chanyeol pun pergi dari sekolah Sehun menuju universitas mereka menggunakan kendaraan milik Chanyeol. Sehun memang pernah mendengar nama 'Chanyeol' dari Baekhyun sesekali, tapi tidak akan menyangka bahwa Chanyeol itu begitu baik dan perhatian pada _Hyung_-nya tersebut sampai dengan sukarela menemani Baekhyun untuk mencarinya.

"Hei, Sehun, kupikir _namja_ bernama Park Chanyeol itu naksir dengan _Hyung_-mu," tiba-tiba Kai berbisik kepada Sehun saat mereka berjalan di koridor, membuat Sehun terlonjak kaget.

"Ma... Mana mungkin, yang kutahu Baekhyun-_hyung_ itu normal, tidak... sepertiku," ujar Sehun sambil mengalihkan pandangannya. Ya, setahu Sehun Baekhyun itu 100% _straight_. Dulu Baekhyun pernah punya pacar saat SMP, walaupun hanya sekedar pacaran a la bocah.

"_Well_, _Hyung_-mu bisa jadi _straight_, tapi kita tidak tahu kan Chanyeol itu normal atau tidak? Toh cara dia melihat Baekhyun-_sshi_ sangat jelas kalau dia menaruh hati padanya," Kai melanjutkannya dengan wajah yang kelihatannya yakin.

"Dari mana kau tahu?" tanya Sehun lagi, menatap Kai bingung.

"Soalnya saat aku melihat Chanyeol bersama _Hyung_-mu aku seperti melihat diriku sendiri dan..." Kai memberikan jeda, membuat Sehun mengangkat alisnya bingung.

"Dan... yah kamu, tentu saja," ucap Kai sambil mengacak-acak rambut Sehun. Membuat Sehun harus merapikan rambutnya lagi.

Sehun hanya diam, Kai berjalan lebih dulu darinya setelahnya. Ia memperhatikan Kai yang terus menjauh dari dirinya.

Ia merasa yakin, bukan dirinya lah yang tadi ingin disebut oleh Kai.

.

.

"_Appa_ sedang tidak ada, jadi Jongin bermain dengan Luhan-_hyung_ saja ya?" terlihat seorang anak berumur mungkin sekitar 12 tahun sedang bersama anak kecil yang kira-kira masih berumur mungkin 2 tahun dibawahnya. Mereka sedang berada di suatu taman dengan anak yang lebih tua mendorong anak yang lebih muda yang sedang menaiki ayunan.

Sehun sudah hafal dengan wajah Luhan. Ia sudah sering sekali memimpikan Luhan dan mengetahui segala kisah yang sepertinya ingin Luhan sampaikan sebagai petunjuk untuk 'membunuh-Kim-Jongin' atau 'misi-mencari-_gege_-nya-yang-bahkan-Sehun-tidak-pernah-mengenalinya'.

Sekarang Sehun sudah lumayan mengerti hubungan antara Luhan dan Kai. Mereka adalah saudara tiri. Ibu Luhan dan gegenya yang kabur dari suami kejamnya itu pun akhirnya menikah lagi dengan seorang duda yang ternyata adalah Ayah dari Kai.

Tapi Sehun masih belum mengerti mengapa Luhan memintanya untuk membunuh Kai.

"Luhan-_hyung_, aku senang_ hyung_ menjadi kakakku, begitu juga dengan Yi Fan-_hyung_, kadang aku sendirian, _Appa_ dan _Noona_ selalu sibuk," begitulah ungkap anak kecil itu—yang tentu saja bernama Kim Jongin.

"Hyung juga senang, punya teman main selain Yi Fan-_gege_," balas Luhan sambil tersenyum.

"Luhan-_hyung_..."

"Ng?"

"Aku mencintai_ Hyung_."

"Aku juga mencintai Jongin."

"Aku mencitai _Hyung_ lebih dari kakak..."

Luhan mengangkat alisnya bingung, "Maksudmu?"

Setelah itu pun Kai menghentikan ayunannya, ia segera berdiri dan menghadap Luhan. Lalu dengan polosnya Kai berjingjit dan lalu mengecup bibir Luhan sekilas.

"Aku mencintai Luhan-_hyung_..." Kai pun memeluk Luhan dengan erat, Luhan pun membalasnya.

"_Hyung_ juga mencintai... Jongin."

.

.

"_Luhan mengapa kau menyuruhku untuk membunuh Kai? Jika kau mengancamku akan membunuh Baekhyun-_hyung_, kenapa kau tidak bunuh saja Kai dengan tanganmu sendiri?"_

"_Aku sudah menunggu orang paling tepat, untuk membantuku, dan itu adalah kamu, kamu mirip denganku, kita memiliki hubungan yang kita sendiri bahkan tidak tahu. Dan aku yakin, kau akan membawaku kembali pada _gege_ jika kau membunuh Jongin..."_

"_Aku bahkan tidak tahu seperti apa _gege_mu itu, berhentilah memaksaku."_

"_Bukankah kau sudah tahu Oh Sehun, kadang banyak orang yang tidak kita duga-duga dan ternyata memilik hubungan bukan? Dunia ini sempit, bukan kah begitu?"_

.

.

**Tbc **

**A/n:** weleh kok cerita ini makin geje ( ._.) efek kebanyakan belajar kali ya otak saya ikut nggak beres juga-_-. Maaf ya saya telat update banget banget. Kebangetan ini mah updatenya lama pisun. Kelas 10 membunuhku.

Terimakasih sebesar-besarnya untuk para reader dan reviewer yang dengan sabar menunggu ff abal ini :'). Saya nggak nyangka bakal ada yang suka sama ff yang udah teh ceritanya acak kadut, pairingnya geje, authornya lelet, kacaulah!

Thanks to _Akita Fisayu, Minerva Huang, miyuk, lina k, rinie hun, Hisayuchi, 13ginger, piepie, __Kim seong kyu__, Guest, __Shim Agassi__, __KEEPBEEF CHIKEN CHUBU__, __JK0603__, __hunhanaaa__, __Arum Junnie__, __Smile Up Sunny - S.B.F__, BabySuLayDo, __Christina__, __Xiao Ni__, YoungChanBiased, __seblak park__, Guest, oniiex, shinminkyuu, __evilfish1503__, mitatitu, Guest, Choi Yewon, __Yunho86_! Makasih banget ya! Maaf reviewnya nggak dibales satu-satu! Tapi review dari kalian semua berarti bangeeet! :)

Oh buat Yunho86 maap ya nggak rated M, saya belum siap—dan kayaknya nggak akan pernah siap buat bikin adegan NC .-. , ya tapi semoga tetep suka ya ( ^^)/

Oke, mind to review again :)? Saya pamit dulu, AWHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *nyanyi WOLF


	6. prestige

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own anything just the story_

**Warning:** _kinda_ _yaoi, typos, unobvious pairing, don't like don't read, thank you _:)

_Enjoy!_

.

.

_Chapter 6_

.

.

Saat Sehun terbangun dikarenakan bias-bias cahaya yang menyusup dari jendela kamarnya, Baekhyun sudah berbaring di sebelahnya dengan lengan yang melingkar di pinggangnya.

Dulu Sehun memang sering tidur bersama Baekhyun karena ia sering mimpi buruk dan meminta untuk tidur bersama _Hyung_nya. Akan tetapi, ia perlu berpikir sejenak kenapa sekarang seakan-akan _Hyung_nya lah yang bermimpi buruk di tengah malam dan pergi ke kamarnya untuk mencari perlindungan.

Awalnya Sehun ingin langsung membangunkan Baekhyun, tetapi ia urungkan niatnya setelah melihat wajah Baekhyun yang kelihatannya damai saat tertidur. Baekhyun kelihatan seperti anjing kecil saat tertidur, wajahnya sangat polos dan menenangkan, siapa pun yang melihat wajah tertidurnya pasti akan mengurungkan niat membangunkannya untuk memandingi wajahnya yang begitu damai.

Dan satu hal yang baru Sehun sadari; Baekhyun itu sangat cantik, seperti _Umma_ mereka.

Kadang melihat wajah Baekhyun mengingatkan Sehun pada _Umma_nya—_Umma_nya yang menelantarkannya. Walaupun Baekhyun mirip dengan sang _Umma,_ ada hal yang membuatnya begitu berbeda bagi Sehun; Sehun mencintai Baekhyun dan Sehun membenci _Umma_nya. Rasa benci yang dimiliki Sehun pun dapat menghapus segala kenangan indah bersama _Umma_nya, yang sayangnya tidak akan pernah ada dalam ingatan Sehun.

"Emm... " dirasakan tubuh Baekhyun yang memeluk Sehun menggeliat sebentar, lalu setelah beberapa detik ia membuka matanya, karena matanya sipit, ia kelihatan seperti masih terpejam.

"_Hyung_..." Sehun memanggil Baekhyun dengan suara pelan, hampir seperti cicitan. Baekhyun yang sepertinya menyadari suara Sehun langsung mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, lalu menatap Sehun masih dengan pandangan yang mengantuk.

"Oh, Sehunnie sudah bangun..." ujar Baekhyun sambil mempererat pelukannya pada Sehun. Yang dipeluk hanya tersenyum sambil membalas pelukan _Hyung_nya.

"Sejak kapan _Hyung_ tidur disini?" tanya Sehun _to the point_.

"Kemarin _Hyung_ mendengarmu berteriak saat tidur... Awalnya _Hyung_ pikir kau mimpi buruk, karena itu _Hyung_ memelukmu untuk menenangkanmu... Untungnya setelah itu kau tidak berteriak lagi..."

Sehun hanya membentuk huruf 'O' dengan mulutnya. Ia tidak menyadari bahwa ia mengigau sampai beteriak—dia memang bermimpi lumayan buruk, _ya_.

"Em, Sehunnie..." Sehun menoleh saat Baekhyun memanggilnya sambil bergumam "Hm?"

"Siapa itu Luhan?"

Sehun seakan mamatung sepersekian detik setelah mendengar pertanyaan _Hyung_nya. Apakah ia meneriaki nama Luhan saat tertidur? Ah ya mungkin saja.

"Dia... Dia temanku, teman lama..." jawab Sehun asal dan hanya ditanggapi anggukan oleh Baekhyun.

Baekhyun pun akhirnya bangun dari tidurnya, ia beranjak dari kasur Sehun, setelahnya ia mengusap rambut coklat Sehun lembut, "_Hyung _akan membuat sarapan dulu ya, oh ya nanti kau pergi ke sekolah tidak perlu sendiri lagi, Chanyeol menawari untuk berangkat bersama, sekalian mengantarmu ke sekolah."

Sehun hanya mengangguk kecil sebagai tanggapannya, Baekhyun pun tersenyum lalu mencium puncuk kepala _dongsaeng_ tersayangnya, "Sekarang mandilah."

Setelahnya Baekhyun pun keluar dari kamar Sehun, meninggalkan adiknya yang kembali menyelimuti dirinya, dia terlalu malas untuk pergi ke sekolah, sebenernya.

.

.

Luhan hanya bisa mematung saat melihat _dongsaeng _tirinya sedang bercumbu dengan seorang gadis di kamarnya. Yang benar saja, Jongin masih kelas 8 SMP, bahkan ia tidak pernah melakukan hal seperti itu seumur hidupnya.

"Jongin! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Luhan langsung menginterupsi kegiatan Jongin dengan gadis itu. Jongin hanya tersentak dan langsung mendorong gadis yang diciumnya.

Sepertinya gadis itu sangat malu, ia segera membenahi pakaiannya yang agak berantakan. Jongin menatap gadis itu seperti isyarat agar dia pulang saja, dan gadis itu pun hanya mengangguk kecil. Setelahnya si gadis pun pergi sambil melewati Luhan yang masih mematung.

Keadaan pun berubah menjadi hening. Canggung.

"Jongin, kenapa?" tanya Luhan sembari bergetar, "Bukan kah kau bilang kau mencintai _Hyung_?"

Jongin hanya diam, lalu tersenyum dipakasakan, "_Hyung_ itu aneh, itu kan dulu. Teman-temanku mengataiku _gay _karena dirimu _Hyung_, yang benar saja, cih!"

Luhan hanya membelalakan matanya, tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Kai. Darah seakan naik ke kepalanya, mukanya memerah karena kesal "Tapi kau yang pertama bilang kau mencintaiku! Memangnya apa salahku kalau aku menciummu atau memelukmu di depan teman-teman bodohmu hah!?"

Luhan segera berlari ke arah Jongin dan mendorongnya agar berbaring lagi di kasur, segera ia mencium bibir Jongin dengan kasar. Jongin langsung mendorong kasar _Hyung_nya itu dan berteriak, "_Hyung_ gila! Aku—Aku membencimu!" setelah itu Jongin pergi keluar dari kamarnya, meninggalkan Luhan yang masih terbaring di lantai.

Luhan terdiam, kata-kata Jongin tadi seperti ribuan panah yang menancap hatinya, air matanya tidak bisa dibendung lagi, ia menangis. Sedih, kesal, marah, kecewa, segalanya tercampur menjadi satu.

"Luhan?"

Luhan menoleh ke arah sumber suara tersebut.

"_Gege_..."

"Yi Fan_ gege_..."

"Jongin membenciku..."

"Jongin bilang aku gila..."

"Apakah salah jika aku mencintainya?"

_Gege_nya hanya memeluknya dengan erat, lalu berbisik, "Tenanglah, masih ada aku di sampingmu, aku akan tetap mencintaimu."

.

.

_Sehun tahu, sebenarnya Kai tidak benar-benar membenci Luhan. Dia hanya gengsi untuk mengakui bahwa dia juga mencintai Luhan. _

.

.

Sepertinya berangkat bersama Chanyeol akan masuk ke dalam _list 'Hal-hal-paling-membosankan-untuk-Sehun'_. Sepanjang perjalanan, Sehun hanya bisa terdiam mendengar Baekhyun-_hyung_nya asyik mengobrol dengan Chanyeol, seakan-akan mereka hanyut pada dunia mereka sendiri dan hanya menganggap Sehun sebagai lalat yang tidak sengaja masuk ke dalam mobil Chanyeol. Karena merasa bosan, pada akhirnya ia tidak sengaja tertidur sepanjang perjalanan. Mungkin sekitar 15 menit setelahnya, Sehun merasakan ada yang mengguncang tubuhnya.

"Ya, Sehunnie, kau sudah sampai!" ia mendengar Baekhyun memanggilnya, ia pun membuka matanya perlahan dan mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Ah ya ia sudah sampai di sekolahnya.

Sehun pun keluar dari mobil Chanyeol, sebelumnya ia mendapat kecupan singkat dari Baekhyun di pipi, membuat ia merona malu karena murid-murid yang berlalu menuju sekolah melihatnya.

"Terimakasih Chanyeol-_sshi_ atas tumpangannya," ucap Sehun sambil membungkuk sopan, Chanyeol hanya tertawa, "Tidak perlu seformal itu Sehun-_ah,_ panggil saja aku _Hyung_."

Sehun hanya tersenyum simpul, setelahnya mobil Chanyeol pun berlalu, meninggalkan Sehun yang hanya bisa memandangi mobil Chanyeol yang perlahan menjauhinya.

"Sehun-_sshi_ selamat pagi," tiba-tiba sebuah suara manis menyapa Sehun. Sehun menoleh kepada sumber suara yang sekarang sedang tersenyum sangat manis, "Ah, pagi juga Sulli-_sshi_."

"Jangan lupa ya hari ini kita ada jadwal piket," Oh ya benar, ini hari Kamis. Sehun hanya mengangguk kecil, lalu Sulli pun membalas dengan senyuman lagi dan setelahnya berlalu meninggalkan Sehun. Tanpa Sehun sadari Sulli berlari ke arah teman-temannya dengan muka yang memerah, menceritakan pada teman-temannya bahwa ia berhasil berbincang dengan orang yang disukainya. Tipikal remaja perempuan yang sedang jatuh cinta, kau juga tahu bagaimana rasanya jika kau seorang gadis bukan?

.

.

Sehun membasuh mukanya dengan air agar tidak terlalu merasa mengantuk. Tadi ia ditegur oleh Jung-_seonsaengnim_ karena—lagi-lagi—tertidur di kelas. Awalnya ia menatap dirinya di cermin, ia kelihatan makin kurus saja akhir-akhir ini, ditambah dengan lingkaran hitam di kantung matanya.

Sehun tersentak begitu ada bayangan lain muncul dari pantulan cermin, untungnya itu bukan Luhan—yang selalu muncul tiba-tiba—itu Kai.

Kai langsung memeluk Sehun dari belakang, Sehun hanya diam dengan apa yang dilakukan Kai padanya, "Kau lama sekali Sehun, padahal hanya cuci muka," Kai berbisik di telinga Sehun, setelahnya dengan nakal mencium telinga Sehun lalu meniupnya.

"Emm, Kai emm, hentikan," Sehun mendesah kecil dengan perlakuan Kai, tapi bukannya berhenti Kai malah menyeringai dan mencium leher Sehun.

"Ahh, emm Kai... kalau ada yang masuk bagaimana?" tanya Sehun sambil bergetar, sentuhan Kai itu tidak bisa membuatnya tidak terangsang.

"Tenang saja, ini jam pelajaran, emm, aku sudah tidak tahan Sehun," ucap Kai sambil sedikit mendesah, setelahnya ia mendorong Sehun ke dinding toilet, dia segera mencium bibir Sehun kasar. Sehun awalnya ingin menolak, tapi perlakuan Kai terhadapnya membuat ia cukup terangsang. Akhirnya ia pun membalas ciuman Kai.

Saat mereka terhanyut pada ciuman mereka, tangan Kai sudah mulai nakal, ia dengan nakalnya mengelus-ngelus pinggang Sehun membuat Sehun melenguh dalam ciumannya. Kai menyeringai, ia ingin melanjutkan ke tahap yang _'lebih'_. Akhirnya saat ia hendak melakukan tindakan lebih, tiba-tiba—

"Ehem."

—sebuah suara dehaman mengganggu kegiatan mereka.

"_Shit_," itulah kata yang terlontar dari mulut Kai, sedangkan Sehun hanya bisa mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyaknya karena ia cukup kehabisan nafas dengan ciuman tadi.

Sehun pun melihat siapa orang yang telah mengangguk 'kegiatan'nya dengan Kai. Ia seorang _namja_—tentu saja—ia memiliki tubuh yang tinggi, mungkin lebih tinggi beberapa senti darinya dan Kai._ Namja_ itu kelihatannya bukan murid sekolah ini—karena ia tidak mengenakan seragam. Rasanya agak aneh ada orang asing yang berkeliaran di sekolahnya, sudah lagi orang asing tersebut disuguhi pemandangan pasangan homo yang sedang bercumbu di toilet—emm, kedengarannya memang tidak enak untuk dilihat.

Dari luar toilet, terdengar suara yang sepertinya memanggil _namja_ tersebut, tapi entahlah Sehun menganggap panggilan tersebut bukan menggunakan Bahasa Korea—Mandarin mungkin? _Namja _yang tadi menginterupsi mereka pun hanya membalas dengan Bahasa Mandarin juga. Sehun tidak mengerti Bahasa Mandarin, tapi hanya satu kata yang Sehun tangkap dari ucapan namja tersebut—_Gege_.

Sebelum _namja_ itu berlalu, ia menoleh ke arah Sehun dan Kai, ia menyeringai, dan lalu mengatakan sesuatu dalam Bahasa Korea—"Pacarmu lucu juga, Jongin."

Setelahnya _namja_ itu pun pergi meninggalkan mereka. Sehun mengerutkan alisnya—_namja_ tadi mengenal Kai?

Sehun menatap Kai, yang sepertinya sekarang sedang terdiam, mukanya kelihatan masam.

"Ka... Kai, kau mengenalnya?" tanya Sehun hati-hati.

Kai hanya berdecak, lalu menjawab, "Tidak sama sekali."

.

.

"Sehun-_sshi_."

"Sehun-_sshi_."

"YA SEHUN-_SSHI_!"

Sehun menjatuhkan penghapus papan tulis yang seharusnya dari tadi tepukan agar debu kapurnya hilang. Sepertinya teriakan Sulli membuat Sehun tersadar bahwa penghapus papan tulisnya jatuh ke semak-semak yang berada di bawah kelasnya.

"Ya, jadi jatuh deh, yasudahlah kita ambil nanti saja saat pulang," ujar Sulli sambil menghela nafas, Sehun hanya menunduk, "Ma.. Maafkan aku Sulli-_sshi_."

"Tidak apa-apa kok, harusnya aku yang minta maaf karena mengagetkanmu, hehe," balas Sulli sambil tersenyum, setelahnya ia kembali menuliskan sesuatu di buku jadwal kelasnya. Lagi-lagi Sulli melihat Sehun yang hanya melamun.

"Sehun-sshi, kau ada masalah? Ceritakan saja. Kau kelihatan seperti orang yang tidak mempunyai semangat hidup," Sulli menghilangkan keheningan di antara mereka, membuat Sehun mengangkat kepalanya menatap Sulli.

"Apa kau diganggu lagi dengan Minho dan teman-temannya?" tanya Sulli, "Atau ada masalah dengan nilai-nilaimu? Aku bisa saja membantumu."

"Tidak apa-apa Sulli-_sshi_, aku hanya—"

"Apa kau ada masalah dengan, errr, Kai?"

Sehun mematung, ia terdiam untuk beberapa saat, bingung apa yang harus ia katakan pada Sulli.

"Em, Sehun-_sshi_, aku memang tidak terlalu mengetahui hubunganmu dengan Kai, tapi menurutku kau jangan langsung percaya lagi padanya. Dulu kau jadi bahan bualannya, bagaimana kalau hal itu terjadi lagi?" ucap Sulli agak ragu-ragu. Sebenarnya Sulli mengetahui hubungan Kai dan Sehun sekarang, walaupun ia tidak terlalu tahu. Mungkin dapat dikatakan ya ia cemburu, tapi hey, ia mengenal sifat Kai—karena Kai juga pernah mempermainkannya, walaupun itu kisah lama.

"A—Aku harus pulang, ma—maafkan aku Sulli-_sshi_," sepertinya Sehun terlalu gugup untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sulli, akhirnya ia meninggalkan Sulli sendiri di ruang kelas.

Sulli hanya menghela nafasnya, ia jadi merasa tidak enak pada Sehun, mungkin Kai adalah salah satu topik _sensitive_ bagi Sehun—dan sebenarnya bagi dirinya juga.

"Kau mengatakan apa pada Sehun hah?"

Sulli langsung mendongkak mendengar suara yang sangat dikenalinya.

"Oh, tidak apa-apa, aku hanya mengatakan kalau jangan terlalu memercayaimu saja," Sulli hanya mengangkat bahunya malas, lalu menatap lawan bicaranya itu tajam, "Kau tahu, sudah cukup kau mempermainkan banyak orang, tidak perlu bawa-bawa Sehun segala untuk menjadi korbanmu."

"Aku serius dengannya," ujar lawan bicaranya itu—yang tak lain dan taku bukan adalah Kai.

"Oh ya? Bukan kah setahuku kau masih mencintainya—"

.

.

"—masih mencintai _Hyung _tirimu yang pernah memergoki kita berciuman dulu?"

.

.

Mimik muka Kai langsung berubah seketika, ia menghampiri Sulli, tanpa sadar ia sudah mengangkat tangannya hendak memukul Sulli.

"Kenapa? Ingin memukulku? Memukul seorang gadis?" tanya Sulli dengan senyuman yang tidak bisa diartikan oleh Kai. Kai menurunkan tangannya, tetapi masih menatap Sulli tajam.

"Dia sudah mati," itulah yang diucapkan Kai pada akhirnya.

"Oh ya benar, dengan cara yang tragis," ucap Sulli dengan sepenuh hati, "Kau tahu, kau sangat kejam saat itu berkata pada _Hyung_mu, aku tidak benar-benar pergi saat kau menyuruhku pulang. Hm, mungkin sekarang _Hyung_mu itu menaruh dendam padamu."

"_Shut the fuck up bitch_," kata-kata kasar pun akhirnya terlontar pada mulut Kai.

Sulli hanya tersenyum, "Kau tahu, kau kelihatannya agak kacau setelah kembali dari toilet bersama Sehun, kenapa ya?"

"Aku bertemu dengan_nya_."

"Siapa?"

"Kau pernah bertemu dengannya sekali," ucap Kai sambil mebuang muka pada Sulli, "di pemakaman Luhan-_hyung_."

.

.

Sehun berusaha mencari penghapus papan tulis yang ia tidak sengaja jatuhkan tadi di semak-semak. Ah, akhirnya ia menemukannya juga. Saat ia ingin bangkit dari semak-semak, tiba-tiba ada suara yang menginterupsinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disana,_ namja_ manis?"

Sehun yang kaget langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah suara tersebut, _namja_ itu, _namja_ yang tadi melihatnya dengan Kai sedang... emm, berciuman.

"A, aku sedang—" sebelum Sehun melanjutkan ucapannya, tiba-tiba namja itu mendekati Sehun, lalu ia berjongkok menyamai tubuhnya dengan tubuh Sehun dan—

Cup.

Sebuah kecupan singkat diberikan _namja_ itu tepat di bibir Sehun.

"Kau sungguh manis, sayang kau jadi _namjachingu_nya Jongin," ucap namja itu dan sekarang mengelus pipi Sehun yang merona, "tapi asal kau tahu saja, Jongin tidak sungguh-sungguh mencintaimu."

.

.

"Karena dia masih belum bisa melupakan _seseorang_."

.

.

Tbc

.

.

**A/n:** hey, ada yang kangen sama ff ini? Nggak? Oke/pundung sorangan. Maaf ya lagi-lagi aku sangat telat update urrgh. Semeseter 2 aku dikejar-kejar banyak tugas dan ulangan, udah lagi kemarin baru selesai UKK, sekarang Alhamdulillah udah selesai semua yeeey! Insya Allah di liburan kali ini saya bisa update cepet, tapi... nggak janji ehe /plakdes

Oh ya ada yang bisa nebak siapa namja yang gangguin kegiatan SeKai nggak? Hahaha, gampang ditebak kok! Banget ini mah, aku kok nggak ahli ya bikin orang penasaran, payah -_-

Haha dan apa pula itu adegan SeKai di toilet, aku nggak bisa nahan ketawa waktu ngetiknya, kok aku jadi mesum ya? Yaudahlah ya, tahun ini aku juga udah mau 17 tahun, gapapa kan, anak dibawah umurku aja udah banyak yang nulis lebih dari yang aku tulis wkwkwk /ketawa

Awalnya aku nggak bakal ngira lho Sulli bakal ada hubungan ama Kai, eh tiba-tiba waktu diketik jadinya begini, emang kadang begitu ngetik suka beda smaa yang dipikirin sebelumnya -_-

Balesan review :*

hunhanaaa : iya ada KaiLu hehe, endingnya masih lama, makasih ya reviewnyaaa :*

christina : wahaha maaf ya updatenya lama, semoga chapter ini ga sependek yang kemarin ;w;, hehe iya kakaknya luhan itu kris. Makasih ya reviewnyaaaa :*

wonkyuhae : em Kai pingin nyebut nama author #eh. Kyungsoo itu sebenernya suka ama Kai, cuman Kainya sama Sehun hehe. Luhan emang korban cinta Kai hahaha, makasih reviewnyaaa :* maaf updatenya lama

rinie hun : wihihi, nunggu chapter ini juga selama itu ya maaf ._. haha iya ya jongin suka sama sehun mungkin karena sehun mirip luhan(?) iya kyungsoonya suka ama jongin cuman belum diceritain lebih lanjut, makasih ya reviewnyaaa :*

13ginger : ada kok hubungannya sebenernya, cuman hehehehe dilama-lamain aja, iya ya ini yang bikin aku agak janggal juga-_-, kenapa si luhan nyuruh sehun ya? Hahha masih dipikirkan deh alasan luhan sebenernya apa. Makasih ya reviewnyaaaa :*

YoungChanBiased : tenang belum season ke-7 kok kayak Cinta Fitri/plak. Nggak kok, maksudnya pairingnya masih geje, belum jelas siapa sama siapanya hehe, yang berani2 bilang KaiHun geje, aku sembilih kok #ngasahgolok. Tapi kalau bukan KaiHun gimana? Jangan bunuh sayaa saya masih jombloo u,u #plak. Tapi disini udah adegan KaiHun lagi 'gitu-gitu' kok hehe anggep aja bonus #elah. Makasih ya reviewnyaa, maaf updatenya lama banget :(

Minerva Huang : *nyukur jenggotnya* kyaa mungkin nanti ada KaiSoo, tapi nggak janji bakal berakhir KaiSoo atau nggak/plak. Iya ada BaekYeol tapi cuman sekilas-sekilas(?), ga bisa bikin rated M daku masih polos (/.\) #boong. Iya sehunnya udah kebal ama Luhan ._., hehe makasih ya reviewnyaaa :* maaf updatenya lama lagi :(

Kadera : waahh maaf yaaa, waktu itu aku ngetiknya malem-malem jadi ada yang luput, i am really sorry, sini aku cipok sebagai permohonan maaf #plak #plak #plak. Maaf ya lama banget, salahkan sekolah author #alibi. Wah sampe dibookmark-in #terharu. Makasih ya reviewnyaaa :* maaf updatenya lamaa :(

aegyo. sehunnie : soalnya luhan punya dendam(?), yaaa sebenernya aku juga nggak pingin jongin mati tapi ehehehe #plak, makasih ya reviewnyaaa :*

Choi Min Gi: hehe apa masih bingung, ini lanjutannya agak lama gapapa ya jangan sambelih sayaa :D #plak, makasih ya reviewnyaaa :* maaf lama updatee :(

Keepbeef Chicken Chubu : uuhh maaf ya nunggu lama banget u,u, jongin digorok mungkin 2 chapter lagi *SPOILER* Krisnya disini muncul lhoo, hehehehe. Makasih ya reviewnyaaa :* maaf updatenya lagi-lagi lamaaa :(

Flory KaiSoo 121401 : haha makasih udah penasaran :) makasih ya reviewnyaa :*

Hisayuchi : haha tenang kayaknya nggak ada suho kok(?), iya sebenernya kai itu suka luhan cuman gengsi hehe, makasih ya reviewnyaaa :*

mitatitu : kai cinta lulu dulu, sekarang cinta sehun cuman masih suka lulu #lieur. Haha iya mungkin sajaaa, hunhan kan emang kembar tapi beda ortu(?) makasih reviewnyaaa :* maaf updatenya lama bangeet :(

chenma : tenang selama-lamanya ff ini ga diupdate ga bakalan kayak ff saya di fandom lain yang udah 2 tahun kagak diupdate2 hehe #plak. Sebenernya kai ga main-main sih sama sehun, cuman kainya masih suka sama luhan tapi gengsi aja ngakuinnya. Makasih reviewnyaa :* maaf updatenya ga kilatt :(

ichizuki. takumi : iya kai suka sama luhan, cuman gengsi nggak mau ngakuin perasaan dia-_-, kayaknya sehunnya bakal sama Miranda Kerr deh #elah. Maaf ya updatenya sungguh lama :( makasih reviewnyaaa :*

evilfish1503 : hehe maaf ya kalau nggak jadi KaiHun, tapi tapi di chapter ini KaiHun mommentnya lumayan kan hehehe, iya tenang kaihun pasti bersatu tapi mungkin di ff lain, aku pingin bikin full kaiuhun sih rencananya tapi gajadi-jadi mulu u,u. Makasih ya reviewnyaaaa :* maaf updatenya lamaa :(

Riyoung Kim : ini lanjutannyaa, makasih reviewnyaaa :*

Taryfeb : welcome to this geje ff #peluk. Hehe apa alasan Luhan udah jelas ya kenapa dia nyuruh Sehun bunuh Kai? Mungkin masih belum clear ya hehe, makasih ya reviewnyaaa :*

sasuke. gmpaselleh : hahaha gapapaaa sini kupeluk #peluk. Makasih ya reviewnyaaa :*

oniiex : iya dunia itu sempit banget banget =.=, hehehe makasih ya reviewnyaaa :*

Yunho86 : hehehe okeyy, mungkin di chapter ini ada adegan yang agak menjurus-jurus kesitu sih hehehe, makasih ya reviewnyaaa :* maaf updatenya lamaa :(

Han Ri Rin: gomawoooo ^^, makasih ya reviewnyaaa :*

Nona Shim : sebenernya ini yaoi, tapi ada straightnya dikit, tapi di ff ini ya kayak dunia asli aja, kalau homosexual tuh dianggap melenceng hehe. Maaf ya kalau kurang suka yaoi apalagi di chap ini ada adegan yang gitulah :(, tapi semoga tetep suka ceritanya yaaa hehe, makasih ya reviewnyaa :*

Nameless407 : wkakaka, maaf ya yaoi, semoga tetep suka ceritanya sihh kalau nggak juga gapapa hehe, makasih ya reviewnyaa :*

Mettoy : ini lanjutannya, makasih ya reviewnyaaa :*

Vicky98Amalia : ini lanjuutanyaa, makasih ya reviewnyaa :*

thithiaya : wahaha, terimakasiiih! Maaf ya updatenya lamaa :( makasih reviewnyaaa :*

fleur : maaf ya authornya baru bangun dari hibernasi hehehehe #plak. Ini lanjutannyaa maaf lama bangeet :(, makasih ya reviewnyaaa :*

.

Yup! Semoga readers puas ya sama chapter ini! Kalau ada yang namanya belum disebutin, bilang aja ya, maaf saya emang kurang jeli u,u. Oh ya, kalau bisa boleh panggil saya pake nama aja, untuk readers yang baru ^^, nama saya Savannah '96liner ^^

Okeey babay, ah saranghaeyo ke semua readers yang mau bersabar nunggu update ff ini lope lope:*


	7. mood

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own anything just the story_

**Warning:** _kinda_ _yaoi, typos, unobvious pairing, don't like don't read, thank you _:)

_Enjoy!_

.

.

_Chapter 7_

_._

_._

Perpustakaan adalah salah satu tempat favorit Baekhyun, selain banyaknya buku yang berjajar rapi yang menurutnya enak untuk dipandang, suasana sepinya dapat membuat jernih pikirannya. Ah ya, ia memang sedang berada di perpustakan saat ini, ia sedang mencari referensi untuk tugas-tugas kuliahnya, hanya saja sudah satu setengah jam ia habiskan di perpustakaan ia sama sekali belum mengerjakan tugasnya, ia malah membaca buku tentang kelainan-kelainan psikis, ia membaca pada bab _Skizofrenia_.

Ia tidak terlalu mengerti skizofrenia sebenarnya. Yang ia tahu skizofrenia adalah suatu gangguan pada seseorang yang seperti mempunyai halusinasinya sendiri. Dari kecil Sehun memang sering berbicara sendiri, entah ia seorang indigo atau kah gila, tapi sepertinya orang tua mereka menganggap Sehun memiliki penyakit kejiwaan, dan benar saja para psikolog pun mengatakan Sehun memiliki penyakit skizofrenia. Ceh, Baekhyun menganggap itu hanya omong kosong, ia lebih percaya Sehun memiliki indra keenam atau sebagainya yang tidak masuk akal dari pada dikatakan Sehun memiliki gangguan psikolog. Sehun bertingkah layaknya orang normal, walaupun ia sering mengalami s_leepwalking_ dan suka berbicara sendiri, juga terkadang tingkahnya yang sering melamun dan emm, kelihatan seperti orang sakaw.

Yang membuatnya makin khawatir adalah tingkah Sehun akhir-akhir ini, saat mereka pulang dari rumah sakit beberapa hari yang lalu, Sehun sepertinya ketakutan sendiri sambil berteriak-teriak tidak jelas, ditambah dengan kemarin malam Baekhyun mendengar teriakan Sehun saat tidur...

"_Luhan kumohon bunuh saja Kai dengan tanganmu sendiri! Jangan bawa-bawa aku! Jangan bawa-bawa Baekhyun-_hyung_!"_

Baekhyun hanya bisa mengerutkan alisnya mengingat teriakan Sehun kemarin malam. Ia memang tahu Kai tapi siapa itu Luhan? Dan kenapa harus ada dirinya terbawa-bawa? Yang paling menganjal adalah... mengapa Sehun harus membunuh Kai?

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, mungkin saja Sehun hanya mimpi buruk. _Tenanglah Baekhyun, Sehun hanya bermimpi buruk soal teman-temannya, itu saja... _

Akan tetapi, tetap saja Baekhyun merasa ganjal akan semuanya, masalahnya ia merasa sedikit familier pada sesuatu, ia merasa familier dengan nama _Luhan_.

Baekhyun berusaha mengingat-ingat, di mana ia pernah mendengar nama Luhan sebelumnya. Huh, tapi berusaha mengingatnya pun percuma, mungkin itu hanya perasaannya. _Mungkin hanya De Javu, dan De Javu belum tentu pernah terjadi bukan? _

"Baekhyun-_ah_, kau kelihatan serius sekali."

Baekhyun yang dari tadi menunduk dengan menyangga kepalanya dengan tangannya melirik ke arah suara berat yang menyapanya tadi. Oh, Chanyeol. Baekhyun hanya membuang nafasnya berat, lalu ia menyuruh Chanyeol duduk di sebelahnya.

"Kenapa eoh? Sepertinya kau pusing sekali. Mencari bahan untuk tugas? Mengapa tidak lewat internet saja, itu lebih mudah," ujar Chanyeol sambil menyedot susu kotak yang ia bawa, segera Baekhyun menyambar susu kotak itu dari tangan Chanyeol, "Ya ampun Yeol, sudah berapa kali aku bilang—tidak boleh bawa makanan atau minuman ke perpustakaan."

Chanyeol hanya memutar bola matanya malas, "Oh ayolah Baek, bahkan Kim-_seonsaengnim_ pun tidak menegurku saat aku membawa makanan."

"Kim-_seonsaengnim_ sudah tua, ia tidak terlalu memerhatikan sekitarnya."

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum menampakan semua giginya yang rapih. Ia melihat Baekhyun yang lagi-lagi tenggelam pada bukunya. Hm, Baekhyun kelihatan makin imut saja, lihat saja badannya yang mungil dan matanya yang sipit, sudah lagi bibir tipisnya yang menggoda untuk dicicipi. Chanyeol hanya mendengus, mana mungkin ia bisa melakukan hal seperti itu pada Baekhyun, karena ia tahu, Baekhyun itu 100% _straight_, normal, dan sangat mengangumi _seseorang_—dan_ seseorang_ itu adalah _yeoja_. Chanyeol pun tidak pernah berharap lebih pada Baekhyun—karena Chanyeol sendiri sudah punya seorang _yeojachingu _yang cantik, walaupun hubunganya dengan _yeojachingu_ tercinta sedang ada sedikit gangguan.

Ah, sudahlah, intinya ia dan Baekhyun hanya sekedar sahabat, walaupun kadang Chanyeol menginginkan lebih, tapi hey, ia tidak ingin membuat keluarganya kecewa jika mereka tahu bahwa putra satu-satunya adalah seorang _gay_ bukan?

"Hm, memang sebenarnya kau mencari apa sih?" tanya Chanyeol pada Baekhyun, Baekhyun meliriknya sebentar, lalu berpaling lagi ke bukunya, "Skizofrenia."

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk, ia pun mengambil _smartphone_nya dari saku celananya. Dengan cepat ia mengetik skizofrenia pada layar _touchscreen smartphonenya_.

"_Skizofrenia __adalah gangguan kejiwaan dan kondisi medis yang mempengaruhi fungsi __otak__ manusia, mempengaruhi fungsi normal __kognitif__, __emosional__ dan __tingkah laku__. __Ia adalah gangguan jiwa __psikotik__ paling lazim dengan ciri hilangnya perasaan afektif atau respons emosional dan menarik diri dari hubungan antarpribadi normal. Sering kali diikuti dengan __delusi__ dan __halusinasi_," Chanyeol membaca seluruh pengertian skizofrenia yang ia temukan di wikipedia, Baekhyun hanya memutar bola matanya malas, sahabatnya ini memang sering menggodanya. Baekhyun memang lebih suka membaca buku dari pada harus mencarinya dengan instan di google atau sebagainya. Membaca buku membuatnya lebih kaya akan ilmu, menurutnya.

"Memang kau mencari tentang skizofrenia untuk apa eum?" tanya Chanyeol masih dengan senyuman lebar pada Baekhyun.

"Sehun itu pengidap skizofrenia," jawab Baekhyun masih fokus akan bacaanya, sedangkan Chanyeol hanya ber-"Oh" ria.

"Kau tidak pernah menceritakannya, oh dan disini dikatakan pengidap skizofrenia umumnya pada umur 16-25 tahun? Apa Sehun mengidap skizofrenia baru-baru ini?"

"Ya memang 75% pengidap skizofrenia ada di kalangan remaja dan dewasa, sayangnya Sehun sudah mengidap penyakit itu sejak ia kecil. Dulu aku tidak percaya, oh ayolah, orang dewasa seenaknya bilang Sehun itu punya gangguan kejiwaan, ia hanya anak-anak yang mungkin punya teman khayalan atau sebagainya. Tapi, akhir-akhir ini Sehun memang sedikit bertingkah aneh," Baekhyun pun menjelaskan apa yang ia mengerti pada Chanyeol.

Sebenarnya Chanyeol sama sekali tidak mengerti apa pun yang dikatakan oleh Baekhyun, bahkan ia juga tidak mengerti apa yang tadi ia baca dari wikipedia, ia mengambil jurusan ekonomi bukan psikolog. Yang ia dapat tangkap adalah gangguan kejiwaan berarti gila, dan itu artinya Sehun itu gila.

"Oh, asal kau tahu saja Yeol, gangguan kejiwaan itu bukan berarti hanya gila saja," seperti membaca pikiran Chanyeol, Baekhyun pun memukul kepala Chanyeol dengan buku. Chanyeol hanya bisa meringis dan mengelus kepalanya yang menjadi korban buku setebal 500 halaman yang Baekhyun pegang.

"Kau seperti bisa membaca pikiranku saja," keluh Chanyeol sambil memanyunkan bibirnya pada Baekhyun, Baekhyun hanya tersenyum.

"Tentu saja, sebenarnya mudah saja membaca pikiran orang dengan gerak-gerik dan mimik mukanya," ujar Baekhyun lalu mengusap-ngusap kepala Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersenyum, ia mengenggam tangan Baekhyun yang mengelus kepalanya. Setelahnya, ia malah tidak bisa mengalihkan tatapannya dari wajah Baekhyun, huh, kenapa sahabatnya itu bisa berwajah sangat imut?

"Chanyeol, jangan menatapku seperti itu, kau seperti _gay _saja," ucap Baekhyun sambil tertawa, Chanyeol ikut tertawa juga, "Cih, kalaupun aku jadi _gay_, mana mungkin aku akan menyukai _namja_ sepertimu."—dasar pembohong.

"Jadi, apa kau sudah dapat menemukan masalah soal adikmu yang terkena skizofrenia itu?" Chanyeol berusaha untuk mengganti topik yang tadi menjadi bahan obrolan.

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Ya, mungkin. Dari yang kubaca, Sehun sepertinya terkena paranoid skizofrenia, walaupun Sehun bukanlah tipe yang suka menganggap dirinya selalu benar, tapi mungkin itulah yang paling mendekati, haah! Yeol aku benar-benar bingung! Aku tidak ingin Sehunnieku terus berhalusinasi yang aneh-aneh, ia kelihatan seperti orang sakaw akhir-akhir ini kau tahu?"

"Fiuh, kalau begitu carilah cara untuk mengobatinya, jangan mengeluh terus," ujar Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun yang kerjanya terus mengeluh soal adiknya, Baekhyun mendongkakan kepalanya, seperti baru tersadar, dasar.

"Ah ya, kau benar. Dulu memang sering ada psikiater yang datang ke rumah, Victoria-_noona_, ia suka mengajak Sehun mengobrol dan sebagainya, tapi Victoria-_noona_ sekarang berada di _New Zeeland_... Ah!" seperti mendapatkan ide, ia langsung menyambar _smartphone_ Chanyeol.

"Hey, kalau mau pinjam bilang dulu dong!" protes Chanyeol, Baekhyun hanya tersenyum, "Maaf Chanyeol, aku pinjam dulu ya! Aku ingin menelepon_ seseorang_."

"Siapa?"

"Taeyeon-_noona_," jawab Baekhyun sambil tersenyum lebar.

Ah ya, senyuman itu, selalu saja ditunjukan oleh Baekhyun jika menyangkut Taeyeon-_noona_nya.

Kim Taeyeon adalah senior Baekhyun yang baru saja lulus 2 tahun lalu, ia sekarang sudah menjadi psikiater. Kadang Baekhyun masih suka bertemu dengannya, mengobrol-ngobrol dan meminta saran dari Taeyeon-_noona_.

_Huh, kenapa rasanya jadi panas ya?_—Chanyeol

"_Yoboseyo_, Taeyeon-_noona_, ini aku Baekhyun," ah sepertinya ia sudah tersambung dengan Taeyeon, "aku ingin minta bantuanmu, bukan ini bukan soal tugasku! Ini mengenai adikku... yang dulu aku pernah ceritakan ke Taeyeon-_noona_."

"Ah, benarkah? Terimakasih Taeyeon-_noona_, kau yang terbaik. Iya sampai jumpa besok di cafe yang biasa, " akhirnya Baekhyun mengakhiri pembicaraanya dengan Taeyeon, kelihatannya ia sangat senang, entah karena apa.

"Jadi, Taeyeon-_noona_ ingin membantumu?" tanya Chanyeol pada Baekhyun, ia hanya menjawab dengan anggukan dan senyuman manis itu masih saja terpampang di wajahnya.

"Untung saja aku mengenal Taeyeon-_noona_, aku tidak memiliki uang jika harus membayar psikiater lain," ujar Baekhyun masih sambil tersenyum sumringah. Oh sepertinya dengan mendengar suara Taeyeon-_noona_nya sudah dapat membuat _mood_nya langsung bagus ya?

Chanyeol hanya mendengus, entah kenapa _mood_nya tiba-tiba jadi buruk.

.

.

Sehun hanya berjalan menuju rumahnya sendirian, ia langsung meninggalkan _namja_ asing yang dengan seenaknya mencium dirinya. Huh, memang ia pikir Sehun itu seorang_ namja_ rendahan? Hah, _mood_nya jadi benar-benar buruk.

Tanpa ia sadari, ia sedang berjalan melewati rumah sakit dimana ia dirawat saat itu—dan rumah sakit dimana ia bertemu dengan Luhan si pengganggu hidupnya. Untungnya keadaan masih belum larut, suasana disana masih ramai dan masih banyak orang yang berjalan di sekitar situ. Sehun memandang rumah sakit itu, ia jadi teringat akan Jongdae, teman sekamarnya yang cerewet, setahu Sehun ia masih dirawat, karena Jongdae terkena hepatitis, butuh perawatan yang cukup lama. Akhirnya, karena ia merasa kurang kerjaan juga, ia pun pergi menuju rumah sakit tersebut, dengan iseng untuk mengunjungi Jongdae.

.

.

"YAAMPUN SEHUNNIE, KAU MENJENGUKKU? KAU BAIK SEKALI AHH AKU TERHARU!" bukan seperti orang yang terkena penyakit berat, Jongdae malah langsung berteriak dengan suaranya yang melengking dan memeluk Sehun saat ia datang untuk menjenguknya.

Sehun hanya mengangguk pelan, ia tersenyum kecil melihat Jongdae yang kelihatannya sangat senang akan dirinya yang menjenguknya, walaupun Sehun tidak membawa apa-apa.

"Maaf ya Jongdae-_sshi_ aku tidak membawa makanan atau apa pun untukmu," ujar Sehun sambil menunduk, Jongdae hanya menepuk punggung Sehun, "Oh, tak apa-apa Sehun, kau berkunjung pun aku sudah senang, kupikir kau sudah melupakanku!"

_Aku tidak akan sampai sekejam itu juga._ Ujar Sehun dalam hatinya. Ia tidak menyangka Jongdae bisa saja berpikiran Sehun itu anak yang kurang peka—walaupun iya.

"Ah Sehun-_sshi_, kau datang lagi," tiba-tiba suara yang ia kenal menyapanya, ah itu Yoona, suster yang waktu itu mengurusi Sehun.

"Yoona-_sshi_,_ annyeonghaseyo_," Sehun langsung membungkuk ke arah Yoona, Yoona hanya tersenyum sebagai balasan.

"Wah, wah, sepertinya ada yang senang ya karena dijenguk," ujar Yoona pada Jongdae yang sekarang sedang tersenyum, "Tentu saja Yoona-_noona_, aku rindu mengobrol dengan Sehun, maksudku setelah Sehun keluar aku sama sekali tidak mendapat teman sekamar," Jongdae mengerucutkan bibirnya, Yoona hanya tertawa kecil.

Sehun hanya tersenyum pada Jongdae yang sekarang memanggil-manggil manja pada Yoona, sepertinya sudah seminggu ia keluar dari rumah sakit tidak ada yang berubah.

Tiba-tiba Sehun jadi teringat akan suatu hal, saat melihat Jongdae, ia jadi mengingat akan cerita yang pernah Jongdae ceritakan padanya.

_"Aku dengar katanya ada seorang pasien yang bunuh diri dari lantai teratas__.__"_

"Emm, Yoona-_sshi_," Yoona menengok kearah Sehun sambil tersenyum lembut, "Ada apa Sehun-_sshi_?"

"Setelah ini aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganmu, tidak apa-apa kan?"

.

.

"Da... Dari mana?"

Yoona langsung membelakakan matanya begitu Sehun mengatakan sesuatu yang seharusnya—_seharusnya_ menjadi rahasia pihak rumah sakit saja. Gosip itu memang sudah menyebar luas, tapi tidak pernah ada yang tahu siapa nama korban bunuh diri beberapa tahun lalu karena pihak keluarga korban tersebut pun sudah meminta pihak rumah sakit untuk merahasiakannya, pihak rumah sakit pun tidak ingin cerita itu menjadi perusak nama baik mereka.

"Benar kah Yoona-_sshi_, bahwa nama korban tersebut adalah—"

"—Lu Han, anak angkat dari keluarga Kim?"

.

.

Luhan hanya terduduk di sofa bersama Jongin di sebelahnya. Mereka menjaga jarak, tidak ada yang bicara, hanya menatap layar kaca di depan mereka.

Sesekali Luhan melirik ke arah Jongin, tetapi ia langsung mengalihkan pandangannya lagi saat Jongin melirik ke arahnya.

"Apa lihat-lihat? Gila," ucap Jongin ketus, membuat Luhan tersentak. Luhan hanya menundukan kepalanya sambil memeluk lututnya, setelahnya ia menangis . Yifan, yang sebenarnya sudah berada di satu ruangan dengan mereka, hanya menatap tajam pada Jongin.

"Jongin, berhentilah mengatakan itu pada Luhan, atau aku—"

"Yifan-_hyung_ diam saja, aku melakukan itu agar Luhan-_hyung_ sadar kalau mencintai sesama jenis itu salah," ucap Jongin memotong pembicaraan Yifan. Tentu saja Yifan sudah kesal kepada Jongin yang selalu bertindak kasar akhir-akhir ini pada Luhan, dan bukankah ia tahu bahwa Luhan memang, ehm, memilik sedikit gangguan kejiwaan.

Luhan itu sangat rapuh, ia selalu mudah menangis dan tingkahnya yang kekanak-kanakan membuatnya tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Karena itulah Ayah kandung mereka membenci Luhan—karena ia merepotkan.

"APA? TIDAK MUNGKIN!" tiba-tiba suara teriakan terdengar dari arah ruang tamu. Yifan dan Jongin langsung tersentak dan segera berlari ke arah suara teriakan itu—suara teriakan _Noona_ mereka. Luhan yang menyadarinya pun berhenti menangis dan ikut mengekor pada Yifan dan Jongin.

Disana Yifan menemukan _Noona_ mereka terduduk dan menangis di lantai. Yifan segera menenangkan _Noona_ tirinya itu dengan memegang pundak _Noona_nya yang bergetar.

"_Noo_, _Noona_, ada apa?" tanya Yifan ragu-ragu, _Noona_nya menatap Yifan dengan mata yang penuh dengan ait mata.

"_Umma_ dan _Appa_—mereka, hiks..."

"_Noona_, kumohon, katakan, ada apa?" sekarang giliran Jongin yang mendekati _Noona_nya.

"Mereka kecelakaan karena tabrakan—mereka... mereka meninggal dunia."

.

.

Baginya hari ini adalah hari yang cukup menyenangkan, ia bertemu dengan kenalan lamanya, Jongin. Dan lucu saja ia bertemu dengan Jongin di saat ia sedang bercumbu dengan pacar _gay_nya. Haha, padahal ia dengar bahwa dulu Jongin selalu saja mengelak bahwa ia menyukai Luhan, pftt, buktinya sekarang pacarnya seorang _namja_ yang manis. Wah, Jongin benar-benar terkena karma.

Rasanya sayang juga ya _namja_ manis seperti itu dimiliki oleh Jongin, oh ayolah, Jongin itu masih mencintai Luhan-_hyung_nya yang dulu ia maki-maki, semua orang yang mengenal Jongin yang _dulu_ tahu itu.

"Dari tadi kau tersenyum saja, ada apa? _Mood_mu sedang baik?" orang disebelahnya yang sedang duduk di tempat stir membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Oh tidak apa-apa, aku senang dengan sekolah yang tadi kita kunjungi, _Ge_. Aku tidak sabar untuk pindah kesana, sekolah itu lebih bagus dari pada sekolah yang kutempati dulu di China," ujarnya sambil tersenyum sambil melirik orang yang dipanggilnya _Ge_ itu.

"Oh begitu, baguslah kalau kau menyukai sekolah itu," ujar orang dipanggil_ Gege _itu.

"Selain itu aku bertemu dengan n_amja_ yang manis lho."

"Oh ya? Semanis apa?" tanya _Gege_ tersebut masih sambil terfokuskan pada jalanan.

"Semanis _adik_mu, _Ge_."

.

.

Tbc

.

.

**A/n:** wow demi apaa, aku updatenya kurang cepet gimana coba #bengong. Aku juga nggak ngerti kenapa jadi semangat ngetik ehehehehe, bener-bener rekor untuk author malesan sepertiku akakakak.

Dan emm, sepertinya aku punya bakat nipu juga, keseringan gaul ama SM(?) iya nggak nyangka juga, ehehehe sebenernya namja yang ngeganggu SeKai itu bukan Kris, IYA BUKAN KRIS DAN BANYAK YANG NEBAKNYA KRIS AHH #plak #plak #plak. Tapi sepertinya di chapter ini sudah diberi pencerahan(?) pastilah sekarang tau siapa, iyalah tau siapa pasti, dan pasti tahu Krisnya yang mana eheheheh.

Dan sepertinya chapter ini banyak bacot di BaekYeol, biarin ah, aku lagi kangen sama BaekYeol, terimakasih, sekian.

Balesan ripiu

Mitatitu : ehehhe bukan sayangnya bukan Kris, iya Sulli kasian banget, udah Sulli mah sama Krystal aja #KrystalxSullishipperdetected. Hahaha sekarang updatenya super cepet kan ? ;)

Sehunaaa : ehehe tebakanmu benar lho #prok prok. Yang di toilet emang bukan Kris tapi itu tuh si... itu #elahudahbilangajasiapa-_- lanjutannya cepet kan ;)

YoungChanBiased : wah jangan sedih doong, KaiHun tetap bersatu kok walau di ff ini nggak, akhir pairingnya sih aku still dunno(?) tapi yah sebenernya sih aku mikirnya akhirnya ga bakal happy end gitu ehehe ehe #plak

Keepbeef Chicken Chubu : ssshh, di chapter ini mah ga bulukan kan ehehehe. BUKAN BUKAN KRIS ehehehe. Nggak, bukan KrisHun #makinajaPHPdeh saya juga cinta crack pair tapi cinta official juga cinta semua ship intinya #hah.

Kadera : nih updatenya cepeeet ;), ehehehe, iya terharu banyak yang kangen ff kayak gini :'), wahaha lagi ukk? Aku udah selesai XD. Mangaat yaa

yeoxoree : hihihihi makasih yaaaa :*, ini lanjutinnya asap banget kaaan ;) ;)

hunnie13 : wah iya? Maaf banget yaaa :(, di chapter sebelumnya aku emang ada yang nggak dibales reviewnya #biasasoksibuk, sini kupeluk sebagai permohonan maaf #peluk itu bukan kris ehehheheh #hina, kai sebenernya sayang sih ama sehun cuman... ragu2, dan ragu2 itu ga baik ehe. Ini lanjutannya udah cepet banget kan ;) ;)

Zetta Ichi Kyu : ahaha gapapa, aku juga sering kok review loncat-loncat(?) bukaan bukaan krisseu... ehehe, ini lanjutannya cepet banget kan :)

miparkland : sama2 96liner #TOS luhannya kangen ama kris(?), itu bukan kris koook ehehhe. Cerita luhan mati akan dikupas pelan-pelan setiap chapter #halah, huhuh makasih yaa

Minerva Huang : ada KaiSoo kok tenang tapi belum nyempil aja(?) hehehe hehe :D #plak iya gegenya itu Krissu hehe, ini lanjutannya cepet badai banget kaaan ehehehe

Ichizuki. Takumi : chapter ini cepet banget kan eheheh :D bukan itu bukan kris hehe, pasti taulah siapa kalau bukan kris siapa lagi ehehe

Sycarp : HunHan sih ada kook tapi itu masih sangaaat lamaaa (?) masih ada harapan kok tenang, saya orangnya nggak se-PHP SM kook hehehe

Mmillo : ih makasiiih bangeeet, haha gapapa gapapa :*

Fleur : iya kok gapapa, author emang liburan ini kerjanya hibernasi mulu uhuhu. Sebenernya Sehun itu suka Kai, cuman ragu-ragu, dan ragu itu nggak baik(?), yang cium sehunnie, yang pasti bukan kris eh ehehehhe #plak

meyminimin : bukan bukan Kris ehehehehe. Iya betul Luhan dendam sama Kainya, terus nyuruh Sehun bunuh Kai, alesan Luhan yang sebenernya juga author maish mikirin kenapa hahaha pusing wkwk. Lanjutannya seperti iniii hehehe semoga dapet pencarahan di chapter ini #halah

Manchungi98 : halo mettoy! #peluk iya ini updatenya cepet kilat banget kan? Hehehe. Bukan bukan ben ben, ga bisa di-iya-in, ehe #plak. Tuh tebakan yang satu lagi itu benar *SPOILER*

LittleZhao : iya maaf, di chapter ini Luhannya makin dikit aja, ehehe. Kalo happyend aku tak janji #plak. Bukan emm bukan kris hehe maaf ya #plak #plak #plak. Hihih makasih, ini lanjutnya kilat guntur badai kece banget kan ;) ;)

rinie hun : kai labil sih aku juga ga ngerti dia sebenernya suka siapa huhu. Sayangnya yang di toilet itu bukan Kris hehehe... lanjutnya udah cepet banget kaan ;)

Vicky98Amalia : ini lanjutannyaaa cepet banget kaaan hehehehe ;)

alifiahanifah : yah kalo soal pairingnya berakhir siapa dengan siapa itu sebenernya nggak bakal jadi masalah sih heheheh, itu sebenernya bukan Kris hehe maaf yaaa... ini lanjutannya nggak pake lama ;) ;)

chenma : bukan Kris sayangnya D: hehe. Akhirnya gatau siapa sama siapa hehehehe, sedo O.O?!

Jewels129 : pairingnya beragam ehehehehe :) ehehe semoga suka ya sama ff ini :*

Makasih ya yang udah review, cinta kalian semua dehhh :* maaf juga ya udah menipu kalian sama namja yang cium2 Sehun ternyata kenyataan pahitnya bukan Kris, tapi sekarang udah tahulah siapa kan #kedip #kedip. Aku udah nyebarin spoiler kok wkwkwk

Dan kalau menurut kalian aneh kenapa aku nentuin si 'itu' sebagai namja yang nyium2 Sehun dan bukan nentuin Kris aja yang nyium2 soalnya... soalnya jawaban di chapter depan #ELAH

Oh ya besok aku bagi rapot lho, kenaikan kelas dan penentuan jurusan .-. do'akan ya hehe. Aku emang 96liner tapi masih kelas 10, Insya Allah besok naik jadi kelas 11(amin), iya aku emang tua karena kebanyakan angkatan SMA 2015 itu 97liner, aku 96liner tapi lahirnya di bulan yang akhir-akhir jadi umurnya nanggung(?) terus aku cewek paling tua kedua di kelas lho tapi ceunah temen-temen paling polos #geleuh. Ah naon deui jadi curhat-_-

Oke terimakasih ya udah mau baca, silakan reviewnya jika berkenan :*


	8. bastard

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own anything just the story_

**Warning:** _kinda_ _yaoi, typos, unobvious pairing, don't like don't read, thank you _:)

_Enjoy!_

.

.

_Chapter 8_

_._

_._

Luhan hanya terduduk di sofa sendirian sambil memeluk kakinya. Ia selalu takut jika sendirian di rumah. Sekarang _Noona_nya sudah mulai bekerja, sedangkan Yifan-_gege_nya juga memiliki jam kuliah. Ah, tentu saja Jongin pergi ke sekolah seperti biasa, tapi seharusnya ia sudah pulang jam segini, oh mungkin ia sedang asyik berkencan dengan Sulli.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara ketukan kasar dari arah pintu. Luhan bergidik, siapa yang mengetuk pintu begitu kasarnya? Biasanya penghuni rumahnya tidak pernah mengetuk sekasar itu, dan lagi pula mereka juga mempunyai kunci cadangan sendiri. Luhan pun memutuskan tidak membuka pintu, ia takut jika orang asing—atau bahkan orang jahat—yang mengetuk-ngetuk pintunya.

BRAK

Luhan tersentak dari sofanya. Ia benar-benar takut sekarang. Apakah orang jahat tadi menggebrak pintunya? Ah, tidak, ia harus kabur. Luhan pun segera beranjak dari ruang tengah, ia segera pergi menuju dapur, menuju pintu belakang. Akan tetapi sebelum ia menghampiri pintu belakang—

GREP

—tangannya sudah digenggam oleh sebuah tangan besar dengan kuat.

Luhan bergetar hebat, ia mengenali genggaman kasar ini. Ia selalu membenci jika tangan besar itu menggenggam, memukul, menarik, dan hal kasar lainnya yang pernah Luhan terima darinya.

"_Da... Daddy_..."

.

.

Sehun segera membuka matanya sekejab. Ia merasakan berat di tubuhnya—dan ya seperti dugaannya, disana ada Luhan yang sedang duduk di perutnya, menatapnya dengan intens. Sehun merasa seluruh tubuhnya bergetar, sudah cukup lama Luhan tidak menampakan diri padanya. Ia berusaha untuk menutup matanya lagi, tetapi Luhan segera menggenggam pipinya kasar, membuatnya kepalanya sedikit terangkat.

Mau tak mau, Sehun membuka matanya, ia selalu merasa takut jika Luhan memperlakukannya seperti ini. Luhan mendekatkan mulutnya pada telinga Sehun, lalu ia berbisik—

"Kapan kau membunuh Jongin, Sehun? Kau tahu, tidak ada gunanya kau membiarkan dia hidup, dia itu dari dulu sama saja, tidak pernah benar-benar serius mencintai orang lain."

"Bunuhlah dia, sebelum kau menjadi korban seperti diriku."

"Dan setelah kau membunuhnya, _Gege_ pasti akan lebih mudah ditemukan."

.

.

"Ah Sehunnie, kau sudah bangun."

Sehun menggosok-gosokan matanya yang masih mengantuk, ia melihat Baekhyun sedang mengoleskan mentega pada roti untuk dijadikan sarapan. Ia pun segera menduduki meja makan, karena masih merasa mengantuk, ia pun menidurkan kepalanya ke meja. Baekhyun hanya menggelengkan kepala sambil tersenyum melihat tingkah adiknya yang seperti tidak memiliki semangat hidup.

Setelahnya mereka memakan sarapan. Seperti biasa Baekhyun yang memulai percakapan di pagi hari, ia menceritakan tentang teman-temannya dan menanyakan pertanyaan bagaimana Sehun di sekolah—yang hanya dijawab dengan; "Ya begitulah, sama saja seperti biasa."

"Emm, Sehun?"

Sehun mendongkakan kepalanya menatap Baekhyun, "Ada apa_ Hyung_?"

"Sebenarnya emm, apakah kau memiliki masalah? Kau bisa saja menceritakannya pada _Hyung_," tanya Baekhyun lembut sambil menggenggam tangan Sehun.

Sehun hanya berkedip, ia tidak tahu harus menjelaskan apa, karena masalah yang ia hadapi itu ya masalah yang tidak logis. Apakah ia harus bercerita bahwa ada seorang _namja_ aneh entah manusia atau hantu menerornya untuk membunuh pacarnya, setelah itu ia juga harus mencari _Gege_ dari _namja_ itu yang hanya ia ketahui bernama Yifan?

"Tidak ada apa-apa _Hyung_, aku hanya mempunyai masalah dengan nilai-nilaiku," akhirnya itulah yang terucap dari mulut Sehun.

"Benarkah?" tanya Baekhyun masih ragu-ragu. Sehun mengangguk memantapkan, "Sungguh."

"Baiklah," akhirnya Baekhyun pun mengangguk. Tetapi, Sehun tidak bisa bernafas lega dulu karena Baekhyun kembali bertanya—

"Bagaimana dengan _Appa_? Apakah selama kalian tinggal berdua _Appa _selalu—emm, berbuat... kasar?"

Sehun menelan ludahnya kasar, oh ya ia benci topik tentang _Appa_nya. Sebenarnya jika dibilang kasar, Sehun memang pernah beberapa kali dipukuli dan dihina, tetapi rasanya Appanya itu lebih sering menelantarkan.

"Ya, begitulah," lagi-lagi hanya perkataan seperti itulah yang ia bisa keluarkan dari mulutnya.

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya, ia pun akhirnya beranjak dari kursinya. Sebelum ia pergi, ia mengelus pipi Sehun lembut. Sehun langsung mengangkat kepalanya yang sedari tadi menunduk menatap kakaknya itu.

"_Appa _menyayangimu Sehun, begitu juga _Umma_, tapi mereka hanya... terlalu sibuk," ucap Baekhyun berusaha meyakinkan adiknya.

Sehun hanya mendengus, "Bohong."

"Sehunnie..."

"Sudahlah _Hyung_," sebelum Baekhyun menyelesaikan perkataannya, Sehun langsung berdiri dari kursinya, "tak ada gunanya membujukku soal _Appa_ dan _Umma_, mereka membenciku, begitu pula aku."

Akhirnya Sehun pun pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun di ruang makan. Baekhyun hanya menatap punggung adiknya yang beranjak pergi dengan pandangan sedih.

.

.

Sekolah berjalan seperti biasa, tidak ada hal yang menarik untuk Sehun, hanya belajar, tidur di pelajaran, lalu yah, itu saja sih. Sekarang jam istirahat sedang berlangsung, Sehun hanya duduk di atap sekolah sendirian, memakan bekalnya sambil menatap awan yang kelihatannya selalu mendung akhir-akhir ini. Sebut saja Sehun antisosial, ia memang suka menyendiri. Untungnya atap sekolahnya bukanlah tempat yang suka dikunjungi banyak orang—yah siapa juga yang ingin menikmati terik matahari yang panas atau tiba-tiba saja kau kehujanan saat memakan bekalmu. Akan tetapi, Sehun tidak terlalu memedulikan itu, walaupun panas atau mendung, asalkan ia bisa menikmati waktunya sendiri, ia mau saja.

"Hei, Sehun-_ah_."

Sehun menoleh pada sumber suara yang menyapanya. Itu teman lama Sehun, Junhong, tapi ia lebih suka dipanggil Zelo, yah semacam nama kerennya, menurut Junhong. Zelo tidak pernah menganggap Sehun itu aneh seperti anak lainnya, entahlah ia ada dipihak netral atau memang karena agak aneh juga. Ia lah anak yang mengajak Sehun merokok, mencoba untuk minum, dan pergi ke bar atau pun diskotik. Oh, ayolah, Sehun bukan anak kecil lagi, sudah lagi ia tidak diawasi oleh orang tuanya, jadi tentu saja ia pernah melakukan _juvenile delinquency_. Di saat-saat Sehun terpuruk pada sekolahnya, Zelo, sebagai satu-satunya teman yang ia miliki, mengajaknya ke sebuah bar untuk menghiburnya. Disitu Sehun tidak benar-benar bisa mengingat apa yang terjadi—mungkin karena pengaruh alkohol. Yah, Sehun memang tidak penah terjun ke narkotika dan melakukan seks bebas (walaupun ia pernah melakukannya dengan Kai—oke, itu lain cerita) tetapi paling tidak Sehun pernah merasakan bagaimana rasanya jadi anak yang suka membolos dan ketagihan dengan yang namanya rokok, karena Zelo.

_Well_, beruntungnya, Sehun sudah berhenti melakukan hal-hal seperti itu. Awalnya memang dengan merokok, stressnya lebih mudah hilang, tetapi lama kelamaan Sehun menyadari merokok malah membuatnya makin terkena masalah. Ia pernah ketahuan sekali merokok oleh Leeteuk-_seonsaengnim_ dan ia terkena hukuman yang merepotkan. Selain itu, ia juga sadar bahwa merokok malah memperpendek hidupnya—oh ayolah, hidupnya sudah cukup payah, ia tidak ingin mati muda dulu, ia berencana untuk menjadi orang sukses suatu saat nanti dan tertawa sambil menginjak-nginjak _Appa_nya. Hah, baiklah, itu impian yang aneh.

"Kau sendiri saja? Tidak bersama pacarmu Kai?" Zelo pun duduk di sebelah Sehun, ia mengeluarkan bungkus rokok dari saku celananya.

Sehun hanya menggeleng sebagai jawaban, setelahnya Zelo menyalakan pemantik apinya munuju ujung batang rokoknya. Zelo pun menikmati rokoknya, menghisap dan mengeluarkan lagi asap rokoknya. Sehun hanya memperhatikan Zelo yang sepertinya sedang asyik merokok. Sebenarnya ia memang sudah berniat untuk berhenti merokok, tetapi Zelo yang menikmati rokoknya membuat ia tergoda dengan batang berisi zat nikotin tersebut. Entahlah, tetapi kadang menghisap rokok bisa membuat hati cukup tenang, paling tidak tidak akan membuat melayang seperti narkotika.

Zelo sepertinya menyadari bahwa Sehun memerhatikannya yang sedari tadi merokok. Zelo terkikik kecil, ia tahu Sehun ingin mencoba mencicipi rokok lagi, hanya ia suka sok gengsi saja.

"Sudahlah Sehun, kalau kau mau ambil saja satu. Aku tahu kau merindukan sensasi asap yang merusak paru-parumu," ujar Zelo sambil menyodorkan bungkus rokoknya pada Sehun.

Sehun kelihatan ragu, ia memang ingin mencoba menghisap rokok satu kali saja, tetapi rasanya ia masih merasa gengsi untuk merokok—karena Sehun pernah sok menceramahi Zelo saat ia merokok.

"Tak apa Sehun-_ah_, kakekku saja merokok dan dia masih hidup sampai sekarang," lanjut Zelo, tangan kirinya masih menyodorkan bungkus rokok pada Sehun, sedangkan tangan kanannya sedang asyik mengapit rokok dengan jari telunjuk dan tengahnya, "dan soal ada orang yang akan melihat kita tenang saja, tidak akan ada yang datang kesini, atap sekolah ini tempat yang cukup _horror_ untuk didatangi."

Sehun pun hanya mengerutkan alisnya. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi akhirnya ia mengambil satu batang rokok, ia segera meminjam pemantik dari Zelo. Dihisapnya asap rokok hingga ke paru-parunya, lalu ia keluarkan lagi. Rasanya stress yang ia pendam perlahan-lahan keluar bersama dengan asap rokok.

"Terimakasih," ucap Sehun masih sambil merokok, di sebelahnya Zelo hanya tertawa, "Kau itu ya, sepertinya sedang sangat tertekan, ada apa ya?"

Sehun masih asyik menghisap rokoknya, ia hanya menengadahkan kepalanya dan menatap langit yang mendung, sepertinya sebentar lagi akan turun hujan.

"Yah, aku cukup pusing akhir-akhir ini," akhirnya setelah beberapa menit Sehun pun menjawab pertanyaan Zelo, "aku merasa... lelah."

"Ya karena itu, apa yang mebuat lelah?" Zelo kembali bertanya dengan nada yang tidak sabar.

"Ada orang aneh yang menerorku memaksa melakukan apa yang dia perintahkan," akhirnya Sehun mengatakan hal itu juga, ia mencoba mengatakannya selogis mungkin, yah agar Zelo juga tidak terlalu merasa aneh dengan masalahnya.

"Oh maksudmu Minho dan teman-temannya? Mereka suka menindasmu kan? Haha, tak usah pedulikan mereka, kau kan punya Kai, mereka tidak akan berani pada Kai." Zelo menanggapinya sambil mematikan rokoknya. Sehun hanya mendengus, sebenarnya jika masalah Minho yang menindasnya itu bukan masalah besar, ia sudah cukup terbiasa dengan itu. Tetapi, saat membahas soal Kai, ia cukup ragu...

"—_dia itu dari dulu sama saja, tidak pernah benar-benar serius mencintai orang lain."_

Sehun hanya tersenyum getir, ia kembali menghisap rokoknya, berusaha untuk melupakan masalahnya sejenak saja.

.

.

"Sehun-_sshi_, bisa kemari sebentar?"

Saat Sehun baru saja berniat untuk pulang, Leeteuk-_seonsaengnim_ memanggilnya. Apakah ia harus ikut pelajaran tambahan lagi? Semoga saja tidak.

"Ya, ada apa Seonsaengnim?" Sehun pun mendekat kepada Leeteuk-_seonsaengnim_.

"Begini, tadi siang kau tahu kan Jongin-_sshi_ izin untuk pulang lebih cepat? Ia meninggalkan buku catatan matematikanya sedangkan besok ada tes, bisa kah kau mengantar ke rumahnya? Saya tahu kalian cukup dekat akhir-akhir ini," ucap Leeteuk sambil memberikan buku catatan matematika milik Kai.

Sehun yang sepertinya tidak enak untuk menolak akhirnya hanya mengangguk dan mengambil buku catatan milik Kai. Memang Kai hari ini pulang lebih cepat, izinnya sih ia kurang enak badan, tapi mungkin hanya perasaaannya, Sehun merasa Kai kelihatan baik-baik saja. Omong-omong, ia juga belum sempat berbicara dengan Kai sejak kejadian di toilet saat itu—err, mengingat kejadian itu membuat Sehun bergidik geli. Entalah, Sehun berpikir setelah Kai bertemu dengan 'kenalannya' itu, Kai jadi bungkam. Oke, Sehun tidak mengetahui apa pun soal 'kenalan Kai' itu—ia belum pernah melihat di mimpinya, kalau pun si 'kenalan Kai' itu ada hubungannya dengan Luhan. Tetapi yah mungkin saja 'kenalan Kai' itu tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan masalah Luhan—dunia tidak mungkin sesempit itu kan, haha.

Yang ia tidak mengerti adalah bagaimana 'kenalan Kai' itu tiba-tiba datang menciumnya sambil berkata bahwa Kai masih mencintai seseorang. Huh, siapa memangnya? Luhan? Oke, terserahlah, ia juga tahu bahwa Kai memang mencintai _namja _mengerikan itu, tapi untuk apa 'kenalan Kai' itu tiba-tiba menciumnya? Huh, menyebalkan sekali.

Dan sejenak ia menyadari bahwa sepertinya ia butuh sebatang rokok lagi, kepalanya langsung terasa penat jika mengingat hal-hal tidak logis tersebut. Sekarang ia hanya perlu mengembalikan buku catatan matematika milik Kai, itu saja.

.

.

"Jongin-_ah_, kenapa kau tertidur disini?" Jongin mengerjapkan matanya begitu ia merasakan sebuah tangan mengelus pundaknya halus. Ah, ya, ia tertidur di meja makan setalah ia mengambil segalas air untuk diminum.

"Kyungsoo-_hyung_? Emm, kenapa.. disini?" tanya Kai masih sambil menggosok-gosokan matanya yang mengantuk.

Kyungsoo tersenyum, ia pun mengangkat sebuah kantong belanja yang berisi untuk bahan-bahan makanan, "Hari ini aku sedang niat memasak, jadi bagaimana kalau kita makan berdua?"

Kai hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban, "Terimakasih _Hyung_, aku selalu merepotkan."

"Tak masalah," ujar Kyungsoo, "tapi aku hanya ingin tahu, apa yang membuatmu pulang cepat? Apakah kau sakit Jongin?"

"Sebenarnya aku tidak sakit _Hyung_," jawab Kai cepat, ia beranjak dari kursi untuk mengisi gelasnya dengan air lagi, kemudian ia meneguknya dengan cepat.

"Lalu kenapa?" tanya Kyungsoo masih penasaran.

"Aku hanya—yah sedang tidak ada _mood_ saja," jawab Kai asal. Kyungsoo memelototkan matanya, "Oh jadi kasarnya kau membolos?"

"Kenapa _Hyung_ jadi sewot?" ujar Kai sedikit terkikik, ia suka wajah tetangganya tersebut setiap kali memelototkan matanya, terlihat... menggemaskan mungkin?

Kyungsoo hanya menatapnya balik, mungkin Jongin kelihatannya seperti baik-baik saja, tetapi Kyungsoo bisa merasakan ada yang salah dengannya.

"Kau ada masalah Jongin-_ah_?" bukannya menjawab pertanyaan yang dilantarkan Kai, Kyungsoo malah bertanya balik.

Kai hanya diam. Sebenarnya ia memang merasa kesal dengan banyak hal—mungkin setelah sekian lamanya ia bertemu dengan 'kenalan lamanya' itu. Ya dia. Si anak berbadan tinggi dan mempunyai kantong mata hitam yang membuatnya terlihat seperti panda—tapi Kai lebih menyukai untuk mendeskripsikannya seperti pecandu narkoba yang terkena insomnia parah. Ya, dengan kehadiran _namja_ itu semua kenangan buruknya terputar kembali di otaknya. Sialan memang, ia sudah berusaha untuk melupakan masa lalu—sudah lagi Sulli ikut-ikutan memanas-manasinya.

Padahal Kai pikir ia sudah dapat melupakan masa lalunya, melupakan Luhan lebih tepatnya. Ia benci bagaimana mengingat tingkahnya yang kejam pada Luhan waktu itu, dan kesan terakhirnya setelah Luhan meninggal pun, tidak cukup baik—oh mungkin lebih tepatnya sangat buruk.

Dan lagi ia tidak habis pikir mengapa _namja_ tersebut harus kembali kesini? Bukankah mereka sudah berniat untuk tinggal di China saja? Oh, entahlah, Kai pikir ia tidak akan pernah bertemu dengan kakak tirinya itu lagi—dan sekarang _namja_ itu berada disini dan sudah pasti—

Yifan-_gege_nya pun ikut bersamanya.

"Jongin-_ah_, kenapa kau malah melamun?" lamunan Kai pun buyar begitu Kyungsoo melambai-lambaikan tangannya ke depan muka Kai. Kai hanya berkedip setelahnya, ia langsung menggeleng, "Tidak apa-apa _Hyung_."

Kyungsoo mengangkat alisnya, "Huh, terserah kau saja, bertanya pun kau tetap saja tidak mau memberi tahu."

Jongin terkekeh melihat Hyungnya itu. Sekarang lihatlah betapa lucunya Kyungsoo yang sedang memanyunkan bibirnya sambil mengembungkan pipinya kesal. Ide jail terpintas di kepala Kai, ia tersenyum—lebih tepatnya menyeringai.

Tanpa aba-aba Kai pun memeluk pinggang Kyungsoo dari belakang, membuat yang dipeluk kaget. Kyungsoo hanya bisa merona saat itu, ah ya ia memang selalu merona setiap kali Kai memeluknya—ah sebenarnya ia selalu merona jika Kai berada di dekatnya, hanya selalu ia tahan. Ia memang menyukai tetangganya itu, tapi tetap saja Kai itu ya emm sudah mempunya pacar, bahkan sebelum Sehun pun Kyungsoo sudah pernah mengenal Sulli sebagai pacarnya Kai. Ia merasa beruntung Kai dan Sulli sudah putus, tetapi Sehun pun tiba-tiba datang. Oke, ia tidak menyalahkan Sehun, anak baik itu tidak salah apa-apa, ia menyalahkan dirinya sendiri yang tidak berani mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Kai.

"_Hyung_," bisik Kai masih sambil memeluk Kyungsoo, "jangan kesal _ne_? Kau terlihat lucu saat kau kelas, aku jadi ingin 'memakanmu'."

"Yang benar saja," akhirnya Kyungsoo pun berbicara sambil melepas pelukan Kai darinya. Kai memang suka menggodanya, entah ia tahu bahwa Kyungsoo menyukainya atau tidak.

"Aku serius _Hyung_," ujar Kai sambil menarik-narik tangan Kyungsoo, "Kalau tidak percaya—sini kubuktikan."

Oh ya ampun, bocah ini benar-benar menyebalkan. Kenapa Kyungsoo bisa sampai menyukainya? Ini gila, karena setelahnya Kai menarik pergelangan Kyungsoo dan membawa ke pelukannya. Kyungsoo hanya terdiam saat Kai mulai menciumnya. Ia tidak tahu harus bereaksi apa. Senang? Ya tentu saja. Aneh? Lebih lagi. Ia tahu bahwa Kai hanya bermaksud menggodanya—ia sering kali melakukannya padanya. Pertamanya memang menyakitkan, tetapi lama kelamaan Kyungsoo sudah mulai terbiasa. Kai memang brengsek kadang, tapi ia tetap menyukai bocah brengsek itu.

Setelahnya keduanya hanya larut dalam ciuman tersebut, tanpa sadar Kai mengangkat tubuh Kyungsoo, membawanya menuju kamarnya masih dengan bibir yang terpaut. Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak protes—jujur saja ini bukanlah hal pertama baginya dengan Kai—Kyungsoo tahu ia memang hanya pelampiasan bagi tetangganya itu, tetapi biarlah, bersedih karena itu pun tak ada gunanya. Asal ia bisa bersama Kai—walaupun rasanya sakit—itu tidak masalah.

.

.

Sehun hanya terdiam melihat Kai begitu asyiknya bercumbu dengan Kyungsoo-_hyung_. Oh oke, jangan salahkan ia memasuki apartemen orang lain tanpa izin terlebih dahulu, salahkan saja Kai yang tidak mengunci pintunya.

Oke, tak masalah, ia dikhianati lagi, super sekali.

Setelah Kai dan Kyungsoo sudah tidak terlihat lagi, Sehun hanya menyimpan buku catatan matematika itu di atas meja makan. Ia langsung berniat pergi begitu mendengar suara aneh yang terdengar dari kamar. Sehun hanya tersenyum getir. Lagi-lagi Kai hanya mempermainkannya. Apanya yang benar-benar serius mencintai? Dasar brengsek.

Sehun tidak menyalahkan Kyungsoo tentu saja. Ia hanya benci bagaimana Kai selalu saja berbuat seenaknya. Bukannya malam itu Kai berjanji hanya akan mencintainya? Ia selalu mengingat bagaimana Kai menyentuhnya, kadang lembut kadang kasar. Itu pertama kalinya bagi Sehun dan ia menyukainya. Dan ternyata apa, mungkin bagi Kai malam itu hanya seks semata.

Tanpa sadar air mata Sehun tidak dapat ia bendung lagi. Ia akhirnya menangis. Lagi-lagi hanya menangis yang ia bisa lakukan. Ia berlari, berusaha untuk segera kembali ke rumahnya, walaupun hujan sudah mulai turun. Ia tidak mempedulikan mata orang-orang yang memandangnya tidak suka karena tidak meminta maaf saat ia menabrak mereka. Sehun sudah tidak peduli, ia hanya ingin pulang. Sekarang juga.

"—_aku memang tidak terlalu mengetahui hubunganmu dengan Kai, tapi menurutku kau jangan langsung percaya lagi padanya. Dulu kau jadi bahan bualannya, bagaimana kalau hal itu terjadi lagi?"_

_"—tapi asal kau tahu saja, Jongin tidak sungguh-sungguh mencintaimu karena dia masih belum bisa melupakan __seseorang__."_

"—_dia itu dari dulu sama saja, tidak pernah benar-benar serius mencintai orang lain."_

Dan saat itu juga tangis Sehun benar-benar pecah. Saat ia membuka pintu rumahnya dan menutupnya kembali, lututnya terasa lemas. Ia langsung terduduk di lantai, menyenderkan tubuhnya pada pintu. Ia tidak peduli dengan pakaiannya yang basah kuyup, ia sudah lelah.

"Aku bodoh, padahal aku sudah tahu Kai tidak pernah serius mencintaiku."

"Dia hanya menganggapku bahan permainannya saja."

"Apanya yang mencintai? "

"Dia hanya menjadikanku tempat pelarian Luhan."

"Pantas saja Luhan ingin dia mati."

"Dia memang pantas mati."

"Iya, sangat pantas."

"Ya..."

Sehun pun lansung mengelap air matanya kasar, ia segera bangkit dari duduknya. Ia menyeringai setelahnya, entah apa arti dari seringaian tersebut. Ia pun segera beranjak menuju kamarnya, ia pikir mungkin ia perlu tidur lebih awal—karena besok ia mebutuhkan _cukup tenaga_ yang banyak.

"Tenang saja Luhan... _Permintaan_mu akan segera kukabulkan."

.

.

Dan di saat itu pun Sehun dapat melihat Luhan, tersenyum dengan manis untuk pertama kalinya—dan ia tahu dibalik senyum manis itu ada banyak kebencian yang mendalam.

Tak apa, Sehun sekarang mengerti perasaan Luhan, sangat.

Mungkin Luhan memang tidak salah memilih dirinya untuk membalaskan dendamnya.

Ya, sepertinya ini akan sangat _menyenagkan_.

.

.

Kai tidak bisa tidur setelahnya, ia hanya berbaring sambil menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Ia melirik ke arah Kyungsoo yang terlelap. Ia menghela nafasnya berat—lagi-lagi ia menjadi seorang brengsek.

Sebenarnya ia merasa bingung sendiri, ia memang berusaha untuk mencoba serius kepada Sehun—karena Sehun begitu mirip dengan Luhan. Rapuh, pendiam, lemah... Kai hanya tidak ingin masa lalunya terulang lagi, dimana saat ia melukai Luhan. Ia berusaha untuk melupakan Luhan dengan berbagai cara, dengan memacari banyak gadis, menjadi seorang brengsek sekali pun, mencoba untuk mencintai Sehun—tapi ia tidak bisa. Dan akhirnya, lagi-lagi terjatuh pada lubang yang sama...

Kai pun melirik Kyungsoo, ia mencium dahi _Hyung_nya itu dengan lembut. Kyungsoo selalu baik padanya, walaupun ia selalu menjadi seorang brengsek pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tidak pernah keberatan walaupun ia hanya sekedar menjadi pelampiasan dan tempat pelarian Kai. Ia ingat ketika ia sedang bertengkar dengan Sulli—Kyungsoo ada disebelahnya, berusaha menghiburnya dan berakhir seperti sekarang ini—berada di ranjang.

Sekarang pikirannya kacau. Ia tidak mungkin terus seperti ini, menjadikan Sehun sebagai pacarnya yang bahkan sebenarnya ia masih ragukan, atau bahkan menjadikan Kyungsoo tempat pelariannya terus...

Ia baru saja ingin berubah, memulai semuanya dari awal, sampai akhirnya _namja_ tersebut datang lagi—

Membuatnya kembali teringat pada Luhan.

"Kau bodoh Kim Jongin," gumam Kai pada dirinya sendiri, "sangat bodoh."

.

.

Chanyeol merasa seperti obat nyamuk berada di antara Baekhyun dan Taeyeon-_noona_nya. Oh ya, sekarang mereka sedang berada di cafe tempat Baekhyun berjanji untuk menemani Taeyeon. Sebenarnya Chanyeol malas untuk ikut, tetapi Baekhyun meminta untuk mengantarnya dan akhirnya ia ikut juga ke dalam cafe.

"Jadi, akhir-akhir ini adikmu bertingkah aneh?" tanya Taeyeon sambil menyeruput kopi yang ia pesan.

Baekhyun mengangguk sebagai jawaban, "Iya,_ Noona_, Dia memang memiliki skizofrenia, kadang aku suka melihatnya berbicara sendiri, entahlah, tapi ya kuketahui yang ia selalu aja bicara itu bernama Luhan."

"Yah, bisa jadi itu hanya khayalannya saja," ujar Taeyeon, "mungkin hal ini akan menarik. Tenang saja Baekhyun-_ah_, aku akan membantumu, aku sudah pernah menangani beberapa kasus seperti ini."

Baekhyun langsung tersenyum bahagia mendengar ucapan dari _Noona_ favoritnya itu, "Terimakasih _Noona_! Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa—nanti aku traktir _Noona_!"

Taeyeon hanya tertawa melihat tingkah Baekhyun yang sepeti anak kecil tersebut. Setelahnya mereka kembali berbincang dan asyik sendiri. Sedangkan Chanyeol? Dari tadi ia hanya asyik dengan _handphone_nya sendiri, ia sekilas mendengar perbincangan antara Baekhyun dan Taeyeon, tapi tidak ada yang sama sekali ia mengerti, akhirnya ia menenggelamkan dirinya saja dengan _smartphone_nya.

"Chanyeol, kenapa _cappucino_mu tidak diminum juga?

Teguran dari Baekhyun membuat ia berhenti menatap layar _smartphone_nya, ia melirik ke arah Baekhyun yang duduk di sebelanya.

"Biar saja," hanya itulah kata yang keluar dari mulut Chanyeol setelah ditegur oleh Baekhyun, setelahnya ia kembali mengarahkan pandangan pada layar _touchscreen_ pada _handphone_ miliknya.

"Nanti keburu dingin lho tidak enak!" Baekhyun malah kembali menginterupsi Chanyeol, Chanyeol yang merasa terganggu hanya mendengus saja, "Diam cebol."

"_YA_!" dari dulu Baekhyun paling benci dipanggil cebol—apalagi oleh Chanyeol.

"Berisik sekali sih, sudah aku ingin ke toilet dulu," bukannya menanggapi bentakan Baekhyun, Chanyeol pun berlalu meninggalkan Baekhyun dan Taeyeon berdua.

"Ada apa dengannya Baekhyun-_ah_?" tanya Taeyeon yang juga merasa aneh akan sikap Chanyeol.

"Entahlah, emm _Noona _permisi dulu ya, aku ingin mengecek Chanyeol," ucap Baekhyun yang dianggapi anggukan oleh Taeyeon.

Baekhyun pun menyusul Chanyeol ke toilet, saat ia membuka toilet, tidak ada siapa-siapa selain dirinya dan Chanyeol yang sedang menyuci tangan. Baekhyun pun tanpa merasa ragu mendekati Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol, kau kenapa marah?" tanya Baekhyun berusaha lembut.

Tidak ada jawaban.

Merasa tidak dihiraukan, Baekhyun mulai kesal juga "_Ya_, Chanyeol kenapa?"

"Berisik."

Bukannya mendapatkan jawaban, ia malah mendapatkan cibiran dari Chanyeol. Apa-apaan sih dia? Dari tadi bersikap begitu menyebalkan.

"Chanyeol, ada apa sebenarnya?"

Chanyeol pun hanya diam beberapa saat, tetapi akhirnya ia membuka mulutnya, "Kalian itu ya selalu begitu."

Baekhyun yang tidak mengerti maksud ucapan Chanyeol, "Hah?"

"Kau dengan Taeyeon-_noona_! Selalu saja tenggelam dengan dunia masing-masing, membuatku terkesan seperti lalat yang lewat saja! Aku benci itu!" akhirnya Chanyeol pun menjelaskan pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang menyadari maksud perkataan Chanyeol langsung mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya bingung, "Ta—tapi kan aku sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan Taeyeon-_noona_! Kalau denganmu kan sudah sangat sering, kenapa kau harus cembu—"

Dan setelahnya ucapan Baekhyun yang itu langsung terpotong oleh Chanyeol—

Baekhyun membelakakan matanya. Apa maksudnya ini? Apa yang Chanyeol lakukan padanya? Baekhyun segera mendorong Chanyeol hingga pria yang lebih jangkung tersebut tersingkir. Ia merasa semua darahnya naik ke atas kepalanya. Ini adalah yang pertama baginya—ia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa ciuman pertamanya akan direbut oleh Chanyeol.

"Karena itu—" Chanyeol bisa merasakan pipinya juga bersemu merah, "—aku kesal."

Chanyeol pun akhirnya pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih terdiam sendiri. Baekhyun menggeleng, ia pun segera membalikan badannya, menahan pergelangan Chanyeol, lalu segera membalikan tubuh Chanyeol untuk menghadapnya.

PLAK

Tanpa aba-aba, tangan Baekhyun pun dengan mulus mendarat di pipi Chanyeol, membuat sang empu hanya terdiam sambil memegang pipinya yang memerah.

"Kalau pun memang begitu..." Baekhyun berkata sambil bergetar, "... tidak perlu melakukan itu kan?"

Baekhyun pun hanya menunduk, tidak ingin menatap mata Chanyeol. Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti apa maksud Chanyeol menciumnya. Mereka kan selama ini hanya sahabat... dan ia selalu berpikir bahwa mereka masih... _normal_?

"Aku sudah putus dengan Yejin," ujar Chanyeol pada akhirnya. Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya langsung menatap Chanyeol, "Eh?"

"Ya, dan mungkin aku memang dari dulu... menyukaimu," ujar Chanyeol cepat langsung membalikan kepalanya, "baiklah aku _gay_, terserah kau mau bilang apa, ya sudah aku pergi."

Akhirnya Chanyeol pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun yang terdiam, meninggalkannya dengan perasaan yang berkecamuk, antara bingung, kesal, dan—

.

.

—_senang_?

.

.

.

.

tebeseh

.

.

**A/n:** haloo, hehe saya update lagi, walau nggak secepet yang kemarin paling nggak, nggak selama yang dulu-dulu kan hehe ^^

Sebenernya maaf ya kalau adegan Kaisoonya agak maksa ._., aku bingung apa yang bakal bikin Sehun terdorong buat bunuh Kai(?) terus ya... jadi disini aku jadiin Kyungsoo tuh sebagai kayak semacam tempat pelampiasannya Kai gitu ._., yaampun aku kejam banget sama Kyungoo #hugKyungsoo. Tapi gapapa deh Kaisoo kan emang terkenal sebagai pasangan angst kan yaudahlah ya ;w; #plak

Dan ya disini entah kenapa masukin dede Zelo hehe, aku sebenernya kurang silaturahmi(?) sama BAP cuman yaaaa aku suka sama Zelo sihh pingin dimasukin eheheheh, tapi dia cuman lewat doang sih #hugZelo oh iya ulang tahunku tepat sebulan setelah dia lho :D #GAPENTINGSUMPAH

Balesan review ^^

Oh Hannie : hehe iya ya cepet banget, tapi yang ini ga terlalu cepet gapapa ya hehe, disini udah dideskripsiin jadi ya pasti taulah siapa hehe, chapter ini udah cukup panjang kan ;)?

Manchungi98 : ya hehe, tapi yang chapter ini ga terlalu cepet haha maaf ya. Kalau soal pairing sih disini emang campur aduk ga jelas uhuhuh, tenang kok thehun ga bakal hamil, di warningnya ga ada mpreg hehe

Chenma: wkwkwk, kalau excited nggak nyambung nanti, sebenernya judulnya juga udah ga nyambung sih-_-" wkwk iya itu taozi :3

YoungChanBiased : wah ciyus? Wah aku merasa bodoh /plak tapi sekarang udah kelas 11 sih hehe, tapi tak apalah ada temenku seangkatan 95liner hohoho /kokmelenceng. Akhirnya entah akan jadi bagaimana, tapi yaaa semoga happy end(?) hehehehe/plak

Keepbeef Chicken Chubu : iya ya tumben banget .-. haha asli aku juga ga ngerti. Iya itu emang Taozi kok :D

Rinie hun : iya itu taozi kok :D, hehe mungkin chap ini ga secepet kila kemarin tapi nggak lama-lama juga kan ;)

13ginger : hehehe, itu terakhir udah ada deskripsinya di chap ini ^^ ini lanjutannyaa

Oh Yeonmi : ohaha pewdie pernah baca juga toh? Aku ga tau videonya, wkwkw, kalau kataku sih serem ih aku sampe tidur bareng ortu malemnya #maklumpenakut. Wahaha, itu yang nyium sehun si panda :3 wkwkwk, aku lagi suka taohun hehe. Wah ada typo ya O.o? haha emang dari dulu suka luput mulu sama satu-dua ga pernah bebas dari typo :c, butuh beta reader nih lol, ini lanjutannya yoo

Miparkland : hehe tos tos ^^, iya itu si panda kok :3 chapt ini ga pendek2 banget kan ^^? Hehehehehe makasih yaaa

Meyminimin : iya itu si panda :3 sebab bunuh dirinya beberpa chapter ke depan dijelasin :D. Sehun bakal ngebunuh Kai... tidak lama lagi ueheheheh #plak

Vicky98Amalia : ini lanjutannya heheheh

Zetta Ichi Kyu : iya kai nyebelin banget, kasian lulu sama sehun, kyungsoo juga, idih kok aku bikin kai disini jadi brengsek banget ya? /dipukulKai hehe ini udah muncul Luhan lagi hehehe

Yeoxoree : wakaka hebat ya, tapi chapt ini walau ga secepet kemarin tapi ga ngeret-ngeret banget kan hehe, okee disini udah dideskripsiin kok siapa cuman emang namanya bakal nongol di chapt lain wkwk

Glux99 : haloo #hug hihihi makasih yaaa, maaf ya kalau mungkin akhirnya ini nggak bakal jadi KaiHun karena ya tapi mungkin kalau saya berubah pikiran hehe (?)

Riyoung Kim : iya ini cast nya nambah hehe, tapi sepertinya ga akan nambah-nambah lagi setelahnya ._. ini lanjutannya ^^

Yoorachoiii : hehehe makasiiih #hug, sebenarnya kalau soal khayalan dan bukan itu dibahas di chapter terakhir :D #geleuh iya sebenernya disini udah ada tanda-tanda Kai bakal dibunuh aduh maaf ya .-. kalau sad ending sih sebenernya... mungkin antara sad sama enggak hehe(?)

Goodbye23 : ihh gapapa sini aku pelu hehehe #hug hihi makasih yaaa nado calanghaeee ^O^

Lena99 : hehe makasih yaaa #hug, emm kalau aku sih seneng2 aja sehun mau jadi seme atau uke hehehe, ini luhannya udah nongool hehehe

Clovermoon. Mr : IHH makasih bangeeeet #hug luhan emang ga elit matinya -_-" nanti dibahas di chapt2 depan hehehe, iya itu tao yang nyium Sehun hehehe dasar ya panda mesum. Aduh gimana ya saya dari awal nggak janji akhirnya kaihun ;_; sebenernya aku juga inginnya kaihun bersatu /soalnyasayajugakaihunshipperlol/ tapi emang cerita ini nggak terlalu nonjolin pairing sebenernya ;_; lebih ke konflik merekanya haduh ga ngerti aku juga ngomong apa sih? Haha iya itu baekyeol geleuh sosoan jaim gitu tapi akhirnya mereka ngaku juga wkwk.

Oniiex : hehhe makasih yaaa, si 'itu' bukan pacarnya kris kok hehehe tapi masih ada hubungannya hehhehe

Reina: maaf ya kalo updatenya kurang cepeet hehehe :D

Mei : wah makasih banget ya kamu updatenya sampe semua chapter #hug itu bukan lay kok :3, disini udah dideskripsiin kok hehehe

Tinaa : ih makasih bangeet ;_; #hug kalau masalah happy end aku nggak janji maaf ;_;, uuh tapi semoga tetep suka yaaa ;w;

Oke, makasih banget ya review dari kaliaan aku cinta kaliaaaan, begitu juga bagi silent reader (kalau ada aku gatau) aku ga terlalu masalah soal siders karena aku juga masih suka jadi siders ;w; kalian baca pun dan tertarik sama ceritanya aku udah seneeeeng bangeeet ;A;

Terus sebenernya saya mau nanya, apa lebih baik rating ff ini naik ya ._.? karena rencananya emang chapt2 selanjutnya bakal banyak adegan NC #LOLCANDA #kalauadapunpalingdiskip maksudnya adegan kekerasan gitu .-. yah selama masih ga sadis2 amat gapapa ya ;w;

Dan tenang aja... Kai matinya kayaknya masih agak lama #halah eh gatau deng hehe, dan emmm bocoran, sebenernya... setelah Kai... _Luhan masih akan meminta sesuatu dari Sehun_... silakan pikir sendiri :D #HEH

Oya, sebenernya dulu aku pernah bilang kan kalau aku sebenernya cerita ini terinspirasi dari film _Donnie Darko_? Film itu emang jarang terdengar, film jadul sih lol. Ada yang pernah nonton ga :3? Cerita dan konfliknya emang beda jauh(banget), yang aku ambil dari cerita itu cuman tokoh utamanya yang skizofrenia, terus temen 'khayalan' si tokoh utama yang rempong minta si tokoh utama ngelakuin apa yang dia suruh, bedanya kalau di film si tokoh utama disuruh buat ngehancurin sekolah, ngebakar rumah dll dengan alasan katanya dunia bakal kiamat, gak nyambung ya? Iya aku juga kurang ngerti dengan film itu sebenernya lol. Kalau disini Sehun disuruh ngebunuh sama Luhan buat balas dendam, terus ada psikiater yang menangani si tokoh utama (disini Taeyeon), dan bocoran, endingnya pun (mungkin) bakal mirip2 sama film itu... hehehe, dan apakah film itu bad ending apa happy ending? jawabannya; menganjal ending #plak

Okeee sudah cuap2nyaa makasih yaaa, review please :3?


	9. diary

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own anything just the story_

**Warning:** _kinda_ _yaoi, typos, unobvious pairing, don't like don't read, _Disini ada adegan sedikitkekerasan sama kata-kata kasar, bagi yang masih polos lebih baik di_skip_ aja hehe,_ thank you _:)

_Enjoy!_

.

.

_Chapter 9_

_._

_._

_Brengsek._

_Brengsek._

_Brengsek._

_Dasar hina._

_Menyebalkan._

_Mati saja._

_Mati. Mati. Mati—_

"Sehunnie? Apa yang kau lakukan di dalam sana?" Suara Baekhyun yang mengetuk pintu, membuat Sehun berhenti melakukan kegiatannya mengobrak-abrik kamarnya. Oh ya, ia masih kesal dengan kejadian yang baru saja 2 jam lalu ia lihat. Huh, ada-ada saja.

"Tak apa _Hyung_, hanya ada... kecoak," jawab Sehun asal—padahal ia sama sekali tidak takut pada seekor kecoak, tapi Baekhyun sepertinya tidak tahu itu. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk walaupun Sehun tak dapat melihatnya, "Baiklah... aku kira ada apa, makan malam sebentar lagi siap Sehunnie."

Sehun hanya mengangguk juga sebagai jawaban. Ia rasa Baekhyun sudah pergi karena ia mendengar langkah kaki yang makin menjauh dan menuruni tangga. Akhirnya Sehun pun duduk di kursi meja belajarnya, kamarnya memang sudah sangat berantakan—dengan beberapa perabotan yang pecah dan hancur karena ia lempar. Sepertinya ia harus segera membereskannya sebelum Baekhyun melihatnya.

Setelahnya, Sehun mengambil sebuah buku. Itu mungkin bisa dibilang semacam diarinya—oh tapi sepertinya itu terdengar terlalu feminim, ia lebih menganggapnya sebagai catatan harian atau sebuah jurnal. Diari itu sudah sangat lama—ia mendapatkannya sebagai hadiah ulang tahun ke-5-nya dari Baekhyun. Memang kertasnya sudah mulai menguning dan kelihatannya sangat kusam, tapi sampai sekarang Sehun masih menyimpannya, bahkan masih menulis di buku tersebut—ia tidak terlalu sering menulis juga, karena itu masih banyak halaman yang kosong. Ia membuka buku hariannya itu, dilihatnya dari tulisannya yang masih berantakan—ia sedikit terkikik membaca puisi dulunya yang mengagumkan susu. Ia seperti mengenang kenangannya, dan keseluruhan dari semua catatan yang ia tulis, sebagian besar adalah hal yang menyakitkan.

_**12 April 1999**_

_Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun Sehunnie, _Umma_ dan _Appa _membelikan sepeda untuk Sehunnie _^^_, _Hyung_ juga memberikan Sehunnie buku ini, katanya ini disebut diari, jadi kalau Sehunnie senang atau sedih, Sehunnie bisa menulisnya disini. Ulang tahun selanjutnya Sehunnie ingin bisa mendapatkan hadiah yang lebih dari _Umma_ dan _Appa_, Sehunnie sayang _Umma_ dan _Appa_, begitu juga _Hyung^^

_**9 November 1999**_

_Kemarin malam Sehunnie bingung karena saat bangun tidur Sehunnie sudah berada di halaman belakang. Untungnya _Appa_ melihat Sehunnie dan membawa Sehunnie kembali ke kamar. Besoknya _Hyung _menanyakan Sehunnie berbicara dengan siapa, padahal Sehunnie bilang Sehunnie sedang berbicara dengan Yixing, teman Sehunnie, tapi _Hyung_ bilang tidak ada siapa-siapa._

_**18 Januari 2000**_

Umma _dan _Appa_ jadi lebih diam saat ini, _Umma_ suka sekali mebawa Sehunnie pergi ke dokter, padahal Sehunnie tidak sakit apa-apa. Dokter itu suka bertanya pada Sehunnie tentang banyak hal, begitu juga soal Yixing. Sehunnie tidak mengerti sama sekali._

_**14 April 2001**_

Umma _dan _Appa_ benar-benar berubah, mereka lebih sering bertengkar. _Hyung_ bilang padaku kalau mereka hanya kecapekan kerja. Tapi kemarin ulang tahunku sama sekali tidak dirayakan, bahkan _Umma _dan _Appa_ tidak membelikanku apa-apa. Tapi tidak apa-apa, Aku mengerti pasti _Umma _dan _Appa_ sedang kesulitan, aku kan sudah 7 tahun, aku sudah masuk SD, tak boleh seperti anak kecil lagi. _

_**6 Agustus 2004**_

_Semuanya berubah. Aku tidak mengerti, _Umma_ lebih sering diam, _Appa _juga jarang pulang, hanya _Hyung _saja yang tidak berubah. Sudah lagi sekarang ada Victoria-_noona_, dia sekarang menjadi psikiaterku. Aku tidak tahu kalau aku punya penyakit apa, tapi sepertinya bukan penyakit fisik... Dan aku juga baru menyadari bahwa sebenarnya Yixing hanya teman imajinasiku saja... Dan tak ada yang ingin bermain lagi denganku, mereka bilang aku ini _freak_._

_**17 September 2006**_

_Mungkin aku memang bodoh, _Appa_ memukulku saat aku mendapatkan nilai merah di pelajaran matematika untuk kesekian kalinya. _Umma_ tidak pernah merespon, ia hanya diam begitu _Appa_ memperlakukanku kasar, hanya _Hyung_ yang mau membelaku. Victoria-_noona_ juga masih ingin mendengar keluhanku... _

_**13 April 2009**_

Umma _memang membenciku, ia meninggalkanku begitu saja dan membawa _Hyung _di hari ulang tahunku. Hadiah yang sangat menyakitkan di ulang tahunku yang ke-15. Sungguh, aku membencimu _Umma_._

_**7 Juni 2009**_

Appa_ sepertinya tidak rela membawaku pergi bersamanya, tapi sepertinya Pak tua itu masih mempunyai hati. Akhirnya kita sama-sama pindah ke lain kota untuk pekerjaan. Ia memang jarang pulang, meninggalkanku sendirian, jika pulang pun ia hanya bisa mencemoohku dan memukuliku sebagai pelampiasan stressnya, bahkan ia membawa wanita jalang untuk bermain ke rumah sekali. Dasar pria tua busuk._

_**21 Oktober 2009 **_

_Namanya Kim Jongin, dia tampan, berkulit tan, dan emm sangat berkarisma. Haha, mungkin aku memang tak pernah berpikiran soal cinta. Bodoh memang, tapi Kim Jongin ini mengatakan bahwa dia.. menyukaiku? Bahkan dia menciumku... Ini perasaan yang aneh. Kita ini sesama jenis, sudah lagi aku tahu cinta seperti itu sesuatu yang dianggap hina di masyarakat... tapi... Jongin kelihatannya sangat baik..._

_**15 Desember 2009**_

_Bodoh, lagi-lagi hanya itu yang bisa kukatakan pada diriku. Kim Jongin itu hanya menjadikanku bahan bualannya dengan teman-temannya. Hari ini aku melihat dia bercumbu dengan Krystal—si cewek populer dan seksi itu. Setelah aku memergokinya, bukannya minta maaf dia malah memukuli dan menendangku. Sialan kau Kim _Fucking_ Jongin._

_**3 Januari 2010**_

_Zelo mengajakku pergi ke diskotik untuk pertama kalinya di malam tahun baru. Disana keadaannya bisa dibilang sangat mengerikan. Banyak orang-orang yang mabuk dan memakai narkotika dengan entengnya, sudah lagi banyak pasangan dari _straight _sampai _homosexual_ pun bercumbu dengan liar, kiamat mungkin sudah dekat ya haha. Aku pun disana tidak bisa mengingat apa-apa, aku minum terlalu banyak alkohol, yang aku tahu aku hampir meniduri seorang cewek, iya hampir, aku bisa mengingat tubuhku dan cewek itu sudah setengah telanjang, untungnya Zelo langsung menarikku dan membawaku ke tempat lain, aku lupa kemana, saat aku sadar, tau-taunya aku sudah berada di kamarku, dan saat aku mengecek kalenderku, sudah tanggal 2 Januari lagi._

_**10 Februari 2010**_

_Aku bermimpi tentang Yixing lagi, haha, sudah sekian lama aku melupakan teman khayalanku itu. Skizofrenia memang menyebalkan, bahkan aku tidak mengerti kenapa dari sekian banyak orang harus aku yang terkena gangguan aneh tersebut? Bahkan dari hidupku masih baik-baik saja. Biasanya orang yang terkena stress berat yang terkena penyakit kejiwaan seperti itu. Oh ya, aku memang stress berat akhir-akhir ini. Sudah lagi Leeteuk-_seonsaengnim_ memergokiku dan Zelo sedang asyik merokok di belakang sekolah, kita mendapat hukuman tambahan PR dan membersihkan toilet sepanjang 3 bulan. _Fuck my life_._

_**9 Maret 2010**_

_Idiot memang, Kim Jongin itu tiba-tiba berubah dihadapanku, dia kelihatannya cukup menyesal dengan perlakuannya terhadapku. Aku tidak menanggapinya, dia sudah membuatku dipermalukan dan disakiti. Aku membencinya, tapi aku tidak bisa berbohong, aku masih menyukainya, menyukai si brengsek itu._

Sehun tertawa begitu membaca catatannya terakhirnya. Ia lihat setelahnya ia tidak menulis apa-apa lagi. Ia mengambil bulpennya, menuliskan apa yang ia pikirkan saat ini juga.

_**26 November 2010 **_

_Sudah lama aku tidak menulis di buku bodoh ini, haha, setelah kubaca lagi aku ingin sekali mencoret tulisanku saat masih umur 5 tahun, aku mengatakan dengan senangnya bahwa aku menyayangi kedua orang tuaku. Cih. _Bullshit_. Sekarang aku mengalami banyak hal yang aneh, ada anak bernama Luhan yang menerorku untuk membunuh Kai, kalau tidak Baekhyun-_hyung_ akan dibunuhnya. Selain itu ia juga menyuruhku untuk mencari _gege_nya. Gila memang. Awalnya aku ragu untuk mebunuh Kai, lagi pula aku kira Kai sudah berubah, tapi aku salah besar, brengsek tetaplah brengsek. Oh tak apa, aku sudah tidak peduli lagi dengannya, dan aku sudah merencanakan matang-matang apa yang akan kulakukan nanti... Ya, mungkin besok terlalu cepat... Lusa mungkin?_

.

.

Makan malam berjalan dengan hening, tidak ada sama sekali yang berbicara, bahkan Baekhyun pun tiba-tiba membisu.

"Sehunnie," akhirnya salah satu dari mereka pun angkat bicara. Sehun menatap ke arah _Hyung_nya itu, "Ada apa _Hyung_?"

"Apakah kau pikir..." Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya, wajahnya kelihatan memerah, "... menyukai sesama jenis itu... salah?"

Sehun langsung membeku begitu Baekhyun berkata seperti itu. Uh, menyukai sesama jenis? Ia sudah cukup muak soal masalah cinta _homosexual_nya, dan sekarang _Hyung_nya bertanya seperti itu? Ada apa dengan dunia ini?

"Tentu saja," ujar Sehun pada akhirnya, "bisa-bisa kita juga tekena AIDS gara-gara berhubungan sesama jenis _Hyung_."—ia agak menyesal mengatakan hal seperti itu, ia sudah pernah berhubungan intim dengan Kai, ia harap Kai tidak mempunyai virus HIV.

Baekhyun lalu tertawa, terdengar sangat dipaksakan, "Haha, kau benar. Ya... aku hanya berpikir sepeti itu karena—" ia membuat jeda beberapa saat,"—aku diberikan tugas untuk menanggapi kalangan kaum _gay_ dan _lesbian_."

Sehun hanya mengangkat alisnya, ia tidak yakin dengan ucapan _Hyung_nya itu. Memang Baekhyun mengambil jurusan psikologi, pasti saja mendapatkan tugas sejenis itu, tapi dilihat dari raut mukanya, sepertinya Baekhyun memiliki masalah lain.

Akan tetapi, Sehun tidak ingin ikut campur akan masalah _Hyung_nya itu, masalah yang ia miliki saja sudah cukup memuakkan, jadi Sehun hanya menanggapi perkataan _Hyung_nya itu dengan anggukan saja.

"Oh ya Sehunnie, nanti aku ingin mengenalkanmu pada seseorang," tiba-tiba Baekhyun langsung mengganti topik permbicaraan.

"Siapa?" tanya Sehun langsung tanpa basa-basi.

"Namanya Kim Taeyeon, dia _sunbae Hyung_ saat kuliah, sekarang ia seorang psikiater."

_Psikiater._

"Jangan bilang kalau dia akan menjadi psikiaterku seperti Victoria-_noona_ dulu," Sehun langsung merespon cepat begitu mengetahui _Hyung_nya akan mengenalinya pada seorang psikiater.

Baekhyun langsung menggenngam tangan Sehun, "Sehun, kumohon, _Hyung_ tidak ingin kau terpuruk dengan skizofrenia terus, hanya ini yang_ Hyung_ bisa untukmu, Taeyeon-_noona_ orang yang baik sama seperti Victoria-_noona_..."

Baekhyun kelihatannya sangat memelas kepada Sehun, membuat Sehun tidak bisa menolak permohonan kakaknya itu. Akhirnya, dengan menghela nafas berat ia berkata—"Baiklah _Hyung_."

.

.

Setelah Baekhyun selesai mencuci piring, ia segera pergi ke kamarnya, berniat untuk segera tidur.

Hari ini sudah cukup banyak yang terjadi... Iya banyak hal aneh yang terjadi, membuat kepalanya menjadi pening.

Baekhyun pun mengecek _handphone_nya terlebih dahulu—Sehun sudah mengembalikannya, katanya ia tidak terlalu perlu lagi—ia melihat tanggal hari ini, 26 November.

Dan besok tanggal 27 November.

Baekhyun berjalan menuju meja belajarnya, diliriknya sebuah bungkusan kotak berwarna biru langit dihiasi pita berwarna pink. Ia tersenyum simpul, ia meraih bungkusan tersebut, melihat kartu yang menempel pada bungkusan tersebut.

_Happy Birthday to my beloved best friend, Park Chanyeol_ ^^

.

.

"Kyungsoo-_hyung_, _mianhae_," itulah kata-kata yang terlontar dari mulut Kai begitu Kyungsoo bangun dari tidurnya. Kyungsoo hanya diam, ia selalu mendapatkan sambutan yang sama setelah mereka selesai melakukannya. Kyungsoo tidak tahu apakah ia memaafkan Kai atau tidak, perasaannya bercampur aduk, ia tahu ia tidak akan memiliki Kai—tapi Kai dapat memilikinya, kapan saja saat ia membutuhkannya.

"Aku hanya ingin bertanya padamu," Kyungsoo akhirnya menyahuti Kai, ia membalikan tubuhnya ke samping, menatap mata Jongin.

"Apakah kau tulus mencintai Sehun?"

Kai mematung. Ia tidak akan menyangka Kyungsoo bertanya seperti ini. Ia langsung teringat akan Sehun, ia sudah menyakitinya beberapa kali—ia janji bahwa ia akan mencintai Sehun, tapi selalu saja... selalu saja ia tidak bisa mengendalikan perasaannya yang kacau tersebut.

"Aku mencintainya..." akhirnya Kai hanya bisa mengatakan itu, "... karena dia mirip dengan seseorang..."

"Hanya karena dia mirip dengan seseorang yang kau cintai dulu? Apakah itu dapat dikatakan tulus?" pertanyaan Kyungsoo tersebut bagai ribuan anak panah yang menancap tepat ke jantungnya. Kyungsoo memang selalu lembut saat berbicara, tapi sekalinya tajam, akan sangat tajam.

Kai menutupi mukanya dengan telapak tangannya, "Aku tahu..." lirihnya, "...aku selalu menjadi seorang brengsek, tidak dengan Luhan, Sulli, Sehun, bahkan denganmu _Hyung_."

Kyungsoo hanya menatap Kai, ia tahu akan Sulli dan Sehun, tapi ia tidak tahu siapa itu Luhan, mungkin kekasihnya sebelum Sulli, ia hanya menebak. Kyungsoo menghela napasnya berat, dielus rambut Kai dengan lembut.

"Jangan menyebut dirimu brengsek Jongin. Aku tahu kau pasti bingung dengan perasaanmu selama ini, aku tidak mengerti tentang masa lalumu, tapi aku hanya ingin bilang—" Kyungsoo sepertinya terdiam sejenak. Ia agak ragu untuk mengucapkannya, tapi ia tidak ingin melihat Jongin yang selalu terlihat terpukul seperti ini. Ia tahu Jongin mungkin bersikap brengsek karena ia sendiri bingung, ia ingin melupakan masalahnya, tapi malah dilakukan dengan cara yang salah.

"—aku hanya ingin bilang... Jagalah Sehun baik-baik, dia mencintaimu Kai, lupakan saja masa lalumu... dan jika kau merasa susah, aku selalu ada untuk menjadi sandaranmu.."

Kai tersenyum, tanpa sadar air mata sudah mengalir melewati pipinya. Kyungsoo benar, ia harus berusaha melupakan Luhan, ia sekarang mencintai Sehun... lupakan soal _namja _sialan itu yang mengingatkannya pada Luhan. Ia harus berubah, ia sudah janji kepada Sehun untuk mencintainya... Ia tidak boleh meragukan Sehun terus... dan ia juga harus... berhenti menjadikan Kyungsoo sebagai pelampiasaannya.

"_Hyung_, terimakasih..." ucap Kai pada Kyungsoo hampir terdengar seperti cicitan. Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk, ia sudah berbalik badan membelakangi Kai, ia tidak ingin Kai melihatnya menangis.

.

.

Hari ini Sehun hanya diam di sekolahnya, ia tidak menyapa siapa pun, bahkan Zelo sekalipun. Jangan tanyakan soal Kai, ia muak mendengar nama itu. Sekarang sedang jam istirahat, Sehun hanya terdiam di kelas sendirian, membuka buku harian kusamnya itu.

"Sehun-_sshi_, kau sedang apa?" Sehun menoleh pada suara yang dikenalinya itu, Sulli. Ia hanya menatap Sulli sekilas lalu kembali pada buku hariannya lagi.

"Sedang membaca buku," ucap Sehun asala sambil menutup bukunya.

"Buku apa itu Sehun-_sshi_? Apa itu diarimu?" Sulli tetap saja kembali bertanya, membuat Sehun agak terganggu juga. Ia hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban, lalu ia segera menyimpan buku hariannya ke dalam tas.

"Ah, kenapa dimasukan Sehun-_sshi_? Padahal aku ingin membacanya," lagi-lagi Sulli mulai bicara. Sebenarnya Sehun sudah mulai kesal, entah kenapa gadis satu ini suka sekali mendekatinya. Ya, ia senang sih masih ada yang peduli dengannya, ia hanya agak terganggu dengan ke-sok-akraban Sulli.

"Dari tadi kau bertanya terus, bisa diam tidak,"—bukan, perkataan itu tidak terlontar dari mulut Sehun. Perkataan itu terlontar dari mulut seorang Kim Jongin. Ternyata ia juga masih berada di dalam kelas—dan sepertinya seluruh kelas sudah kosong, hanya tersisa Sehun, Sulli, dan Kai.

"Biar saja, terserah aku dong, apa urusanmu?" Sulli menanggapi Kai dengan sinis, sedangkan Kai hanya berdecak kesal.

Bagaimana dengan Sehun? Ia tidak mengatakan apa-apa, ia malah mengambil tasnya secara tiba-tiba, ia bangkit dari kursinya, seperti akan pulang sekolah. Kai dan Sulli langsung menatapnya bingung, kenapa tiba-tiba ia Sehun mengambil tasnya? Apakah ia ingin membolos?

"Kau mau kemana Sehunna?" tanya Kai sambil memegang pergelangan Sehun, dan yang membuat ia kaget Sehun langsung menepisnya kasar.

"Tak perlu memanggilku dengan sebutan sok manis begitu, brengsek," ucapan tajam Sehun tersebut sukses membuat kedua orang lainnya membelalak kaget.

Setelahnya Sehun pun pergi dari ruang kelas itu, ia tidak terlalu peduli apakah ia akan dihukum karena membolos, ia tidak memiliki suasana hati yang cukup baik hari ini—ah lebih tepatnya buruk.

Akhirnya sepeninggalan Sehun, tertinggalah Kai dan Sulli di kelas tersebut.

Sulli tersenyum sinis, lalu ia pun tertawa kecil mengingar perlakuan Sehun yang kasar pada Kai tadi.

"Sepertinya... Sehun-_sshi_ sudah menyadari bahwa kau itu memang brengsek," ucap Sulli masih diiringi tawanya. Kai hanya mengerutkan dahinya, ia menatap Sulli yang kelihatannya puas sekali ia dikatai brengsek.

"Kenapa diam saja? Kau kesal denganku?" tanya Sulli begitu Kai meliriknya dengan pandangan tidak suka. "Oh ya baiklah, kau kesal aku menyebutmu brengsek? Kau memang pantas menjadi brengsek! Kau dengan kejamnya selalu menghina Luhan-_hyung_mu itu, selain itu memangnya aku tidak tahu kalau tetanggamu yang bernama Kyungsoo kau jadikan sebagai tempat pelampiasan?" nada Sulli mulai berubah menjadi lebih tinggi, "Lalu saat kau selingkuh dengan Krystal memangnya selama ini apa? Padahal dulu kita masih pacaran dan kau selingkuh seenaknya! Dan sejak itu aku dan Krystal malah bermusuhan. Bahkan kau juga menjadikan Sehun-_sshi _sebagai bahan olakanmu! Jangan bercanda!"

"Maafkan aku."

Sulli langsung menatap ke arah Kai tidak percaya. Tadi ia bilang apa? _Maaf_?

"Aku memang brengsek—aku tahu itu. Rasanya aku memang tidak pantas mencintai orang lain, apalagi dicintai—aku... maafkan aku Sulli-_sshi_ untuk selama ini."

Sulli tercengang. Ini pertama kalinya Kai meminta maaf padanya dengan tulus. Sulli hanya bisa menunduk, tanpa sadar memorinya dulu dan Kai berputar kembali pada kepalanya. Air mata sudah mulai mendesak untuk keluar, tapi tidak—Sulli tidak akan menangis lagi karena seorang Kim Jongin, tidak akan pernah lagi.

"Sudahlah," ujar Sulli, masih dengan kepala yang tertunduk, "kejar saja Sehun-_sshi_, sekarang."

Sepertinya Kai baru saja ingin membuka mulutnya, tetap Sulli langsung memotongnya, "Apa yang kau tunggu? Sehun-_sshi_ itu mencintaimu brengsek! Jangan buat dia kecewa atau aku akan melemparmu ke kolam penuh lintah!"

Setelahnya Kai hanya mengangguk—entah anggukan itu dilihat oleh Sulli atau tidak. Lalu Kai pun segera keluar dari kelas, berusaha untuk mengejar Sehun, meninggalkan Sulli yang sudah tidak bisa menahan air matanya sama sekali.

.

.

"Sehun!"

"Sehun!"

"Sehun-_ah_! Tunggu!"

Kai pun akhirnya berhasil menggenggam pergelangan Sehun. Mereka berada di belakang sekolah kali ini. Belakang sekolah memang sama sepinya seperti atap, selain itu biasanya anak-anak yang berusaha membolos pun biasanya memang melawati jalan belakang.

Saat Sehun ingin menepis lengan Kai, Kai sudah lebih cepat menangkap tangannya yang satu lagi. Sehun berdecak kesal, ia berusaha untuk bisa lepas dari Kai, tapi bukannya lepas, ia malah didorong menuju dinding dan membuat punggungnya terbentur sedikit keras.

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan Jongin-_sshi_?" akhirnya Sehun pun bertanya dengan tidak menatap muka Kai.

"Ada apa denganmu? Kau kelihatannya berbeda."

"Apa? Karena aku memanggilmu brengsek?" tanya Sehun tepat sasaran, Kai diam saja setelahnya.

"Kau tahu—aku melihatmu kemarin, dengan Kyungsoo-_hyung_."

Sebelum Kai bertanya, Sehun sudah memberi tahunya duluan, yah tidak ada gunanya juga menutup-nutupinya juga. Ia bisa melihat ekspresi Kai yang kelihatannya antara kaget dan gugup. Yah, kau memang sudah tertangkap basah Kim Jongin.

"Baiklah—kau benar, aku memang brengsek," tidak seperti yang Sehun duga, Kai malah tersenyum hambar, "aku tahu dari dulu aku selalu bingung pada perasaanku sendiri. Dulu aku menyukai seseorang—ia sangat mirip denganmu, tapi aku sadar bahwa aku salah—karena aku tidak pantas mencintai _Hyung_ku sendiri..."

Sehun terdiam. Sebenarnya ia sudah sangat tahu siapa yang dimaksudkan Kai, tapi ia hanya bungkam.

"Setelahnya aku selalu berbuat kasar padanya, aku hanya ingin dia melupakanku, aku tidak ingin jika nanti akan ada masalah jika kita saling mencintai—selain karena kita sama-sama laki-laki, kita juga saudara walaupun tak memiliki hubungan darah. Tapi itu malah menjadi penyesalanku yang terbesar..."

Tanpa sadar Kai menundukan kepalanya dan menyenderkannya pada bahu Sehun. Sehun tetap diam, tidak bergeming. Ia bisa merasakan suatu membahasi bahunya. Kai menangis.

"... Aku memang bodoh. Setelahnya pun aku ingin memulai hidup baru, aku pun berusaha untuk melupakan dia... dengan memacari Sulli—bahkan berselingkuh di belakangnya, menjadi seorang bangsat, yah, tapi tidak berhasil..."

Sehun merasakan tangan Kai turun ke pinggangnya, ia langsung memeluk pinggang itu erat, seolah tak ingin kehilangannya.

"... Setelahnya Minho dan teman-temannya merencanakan hal jail padamu, dan aku pun ikut dalam itu—pura-pura menjadi pacar _gay_mu. Awalnya aku memang tidak tertarik padamu... tapi—"

.

.

"—tapi kenapa kau sangat mirip dengan Luhan-_hyung_?"

.

.

Sehun hanya bisa diam. Ia tidak tahu mau bereaksi seperti apa. Melihat Kai yang sepertinya sangat rapuh kali ini—membuat ia agak... sedih? Sehun pun tanpa sadar membalas pelukan Kai. Dirasakannya Kai mulai terisak di lehernya. Ia merasakan Kai mulai mencium lehernya pelan, menghirup aroma itu dalam-dalam. Dan lagi pada akhirnya, bibir mereka kembali bertautan—lembut dan hangat. Sehun dapat merasakan itu semua—tapi dibalik semua itu Sehun masih bisa merasakannya.

Merasakan kekosongan setiap kali Kai menciumnya.

.

.

Luhan bisa mencium bau amis dari cairan merah kental yang begitu menyengat hidungnya. Ia membenci bau itu, rasanya ia ingin pergi dari tempat itu, tapi apa daya, tubuhnya sudah sangat lemas sekarang, dengan pakaian yang robek dan berantakan, luka yang berada di sepenjuru tubuhnya, juga tangan besar kasar yang sudah memperlakukan hal yang tidak senonoh kepada dirinya.

"_Daddy_, kumohon, hiks, hentikan..." Luhan hanya bisa menangis begitu Ayahnya memulai memukulnya. Sepertinya Ayah kandungnya itu sedang mabuk. Luhan tidak bisa mencerna apa pun tentang mengapa Ayahnya itu bisa mengetahui alamatnya, padahal mereka sudah pindah jauh sekali dari jangkauannya.

"Diam kau anak sial," Ayahnya itu langsung menjabak rambut Luhan kasar dan membantingnya ke meja cukup keras. Luhan merintih kesakitian, ia merasakan darah mengurcur lagi di kepalanya. Luhan berusaha untuk bangkit, ia tidak mau terus disiksa oleh Ayahnya. Akhirnya selagi Ayahnya masih meneguk botol berisi alkohol itu, Luhan berusaha untuk berjalan walau kakinya sudah terasa perih. Diambil pisau dari meja makan. Yang ia ingat setelahnya, Ayahnya kembali ingin memukulnya dengan botol minuman keras, tetapi ia lebih cepat menancapkan pisau itu ke arah dada Ayahnya.

"Mati kau!" Luhan segera melepaskan pisau yang menancap di dada Ayahnya, "MATI SAJA DASAR PRIA HINA!" setelahnya ia kembali menusuknya, terus seperti menusuknya berkali-kali bahkan sampai Pria tua itu sudah kehabisan nafasnya.

"Mati saja kau, mati... MATI!" lagi dan lagi, Luhan terus mencabik-cabik tubuh Ayahnya, ia menjatuhkan pisaunya setelah yang ia tahu bahwa Ayahnya sudah mati dari tadi. Ia mengelap mukanya dengan tangan yang sudah dipenuhi darah, entah itu darah miliknya atau Ayahnya. Iya tidak peduli, ia hanya ingin _Gege_nya cepat pulang, dan ia ingin... Jongin segera pulang.

"Hiks, hiks," Luhan hanya terisak, air matanya bercampur dengan darah, membuatnya terlihat sudah kehabisan air mata dan tergantikan oleh darah, "_Gege_... _Noona_... Jongin... cepat pulang..."

.

.

Sehun menggeliat saat ia bangun. Badannya terasa sakit semua. Ia pun menyadari bahwa ia sedang berada dalam dekapan Kai. Sebut saja mereka anak bandel, bolos sekolah untuk menghabiskan waktu berdua.

Sehun pun menenggelamkan mukanya ke dalam dada Kai. Ia menyukai rasa hangat setiap kali Kai memeluknya. Kai memeluk badannya sangat posesif, seolah benar-benar menyesali perbuatannya dan tidak ingin kehilangan Sehun untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Saat Sehun menatap jam dinding di kamar Kai, ia baru menyadari bahwa mereka sudah membuang waktu cukup banyak. Mereka membolos dari sekolah sekitar pukul 12 dan sekarang sudah pukul 6 sore. Diawali hanya dengan ciuman ringan, setelahnya Kai pun membawa Sehun menuju apartemennya. Sesampainya di apartemen, mereka langsung berciuman cukup lama, sampai rasanya Sehun tidak bisa bernapas lagi. Setelahnya ya... kalian bisa tebak sendiri.

Sehun pun menarik kepalanya menjauh dari dada milik Kai, ia dengan hati-hati menyingkirkan lengan Kai dari dekapannya. Setelahnya ia bangkit dari kasur, ia memungut seragamnya yang tercecer di lantai, lalu memakainya. Setelah selesai memakai seragamnya kembali, ia menatap Kai lagi. Sehun tidak akan menyangka Kai akan minta maaf padanya juga... itu di luar pikirannya...

Tapi walau bagaimana pun Sehun tidak akan mengubah keputusannya... untuk besok.

Sehun mendekat kepada Kai yang masih tertidur, diciumnya bibir Kai cukup lama, melumatnya sedikit, lalu ia berbisik, "Aku mencintaimu... tapi... aku juga membencimu."

.

.

Sehun rasanya seperti terserang serangan jantung saat ia menyadari bahwa Kyungsoo-_hyung_ sudah ada di hadapannya saat ia membuka pintu kamar Kai.

Kyungsoo tersenyum manis—seperti biasa—pada Sehun, "Hai Sehun-_ah_."

Sehun menjawab ragu, "Hai juga... Kyungsoo-_hyung_."

Setelah itu, Kyungsoo berjalan mendekati Sehun. Sehun sedikit melangkah mundur, ia agak gugup bertemu dengan Kyungsoo-_hyung_.

"Tak perlu takut begitu Sehun-_ah_," ujar Kyungsoo masih sambil tersenyum ramah, "aku tidak akan menggigitmu."

Sehun pun akhirnya diam, kepalanya langsung menunduk melihat lantai, ia gugup melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang kelihatannya selalu ramah itu, entahlah... ia bahkan lebih ingin melihat wajah Leeteuk-seonsaengnim yang murka dari pada melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang tersenyum ramah.

Tanpa disadari, Kyungsoo memeluk Sehun. Sehun kaget, ada apa dengan Kyungsoo-_hyung_?

"Maafkan aku," itulah kata yang terlontar dari mulut Kyungsoo, membuat Sehun kebingungan. Mengapa ia minta maaf? Kyungsoo-_hyung_ tak salah apa-apa.

"Maafkan aku Sehun-ah, kemarin... kemarin sebenarnya aku tak sengaja melihatmu... saat aku dan Jongin... ya begitulah," ucap Kyungsoo, suaranya agak bergetar, "maafkan aku Sehun-_ah_, tapi tak perlu khawatir, aku dan Jongin tidak pernah mempunyai hubungan apa pun... Dia hanya menjadikan aku pelampiasannya... Aku memang menyukainya, tapi tidak apa, aku tahu dia bingung akan perasaannya sendiri, tapi ketahuilah Sehun-_ah_—"

"—Jongin mencintaimu. Dia bukan seorang brengsek, tetaplah bersamanya Sehun-_ah_."

.

.

Sehun keluar dari mini market dekat rumahnya. Ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke mini market sebelum ia pulang untuk membeli rokok—ya, rokok. Sepertinya ia sudah masa bodoh dengan akibat dari mengkonsumsi rokok, ia stress dan rokok bisa menghilangkan stressnya. Mungkin Zelo akan menertawainya karena pada akhirnya Sehun kembali merokok.

Ia membuka bungkus rokoknya, mengambil satu batang rokok. Ia berniat mengambil pemantik dari saku celananya—tapi ia lupa, ia sudah tidak pernah membawa pemantik setelah ia berniat untuk berhenti merokok.

"Sial," gumamnya lalu berdecak kesal. Kalau begini percuma saja ia membeli rokok, ia tidak mungkin merokok di rumah—ia tidak ingin Baekhyun tahu tentu saja. Mungkin ia akan merokok besok, tapi hey, ia membutuhkannya sekarang juga.

"Butuh pemantik, _manis_?" tiba-tiba Sehun terlonjak begitu ia mendengar sebuah suara yang baru dikenalnya beberapa hari yang lalu. Tentu saja ia ingat, karena itu suara _namja_ yang seenaknya menciumnya itu.

Sehun menatap pada _namja_ itu yang sudah berada di depannya. Ini pertama kalinya Sehun menyadari bahwa _namja_ tersebut memiliki kantung mata hitam, seolah-olah ia sering terkena insomnia parah, selain itu badannya kelihatan kekar dan tinggi. _Namja_ itu memakai jaket berwarna hitam dengan syal yang menutup dagunya. Bisa dibilang wajah _namja_ tersebut cukup tampan—ah ya memang tampan, tapi memang agak mengerikan. Kasarnya, ia seperti tipikal anak bandel yang suka berbuat onar atau menindas murid lemah di sekolah semacam Sehun.

Sesaat Sehun hanya terdiam begitu namja tersebut mengulurkan tangannya untuk memberikan pemantik, tapi karena ia benar-benar butuh rokok saat ini juga, akhirnya ia menerima pemantik itu, segera ia nyalakan api dan mengarahkannya pada batang rokok. Dihisapnya asap rokok itu banyak-banyak, ia tidak peduli jika paru-parunya berteriak kesakitan, yang penting kepalanya bisa kehilangan beberapa beban.

"Aku tak menyangka anak sepertimu ternyata merokok juga," _Namja_ tersebut sepertinya mengambil bungkus rokok miliknya, ia pun mengambil sebatang rokok dan segera menyalakannya.

"Jangan anggap aku anak baik-baik, dulu aku ini perokok berat," ujar Sehun sambil mengeluarkan asap rokok dari mulutnya, merasakan sensasi yang entah seperti apa tetapi selalu nikmat bagi para perokok.

"Yah, begitu pula aku, tapi _Gege_ku selalu melarangku merokok, jadi aku selalu diam-diam jika ingin merokok," _Namja_ itu kembali berbicara, ia pun duduk di bangku yang berada di luar mini market, menikamati rokoknya sambil mengeluarkan sekaleng kopi hangat.

Tiba-tiba _namja_ itu melemparkan sekaleng kopi hangat itu pada Sehun, untungnya Sehun capat menyadarinya dan segera menangkap kalengan tersebut.

"Untukmu," ujarnya sambil mengeluarkan sekaleng kopi hangat yang lain dari kantong kereseknya untuk dirinya sendiri.

"_Thanks_," ucap Sehun singkat sambil membuang rokoknya dan menginjaknya ke tanah. Ia segera membuka botol kalengan itu, meminum kopi yang mebuat dadanya terasa hangat. Udara di akhir November memang cukup dingin, rasanya sangat enak dengan dihabiskan menghangatkan diri dengan sebatang rokok juga kopi yang panas.

"Duduklah disini, rasanya aku ikut pegal melihatmu berdiri seperti itu," _Namja _itu menepuk-nepukan bangku di sebelahnya, mengintruksikan Sehun untuk duduk. Sehun juga merasa cukup pegal berdiri terus, ia pun memutuskan untuk duduk di sebelah _namja_ itu.

Mereka berdua hanya terdiam sambil menikmati kopi hangat. Setelah beberapa menit berlalu, _Namja_ itu membuka mulutnya, "Panggil saja aku Tao."

"Sehun," balas Sehun mengucapkan namanya bahkan sebelum _namja_ yang ternyata bernama Tao itu bertanya padanya.

"Oh, baiklah, Sehun, senang berkenalan denganmu," ucap Tao sambil tersenyum lalu kembali meneguk kopinya.

"Kau bahkan sudah menciumku sembarangan sebelum kita berkenalan resmi," ujar Sehun sedikit sinis dan membuat Tao hampir tersedak karena ingin tertawa.

"Wah, maaf ya. Kebiasaan. Aku tidak terlalu melihat jenis kelamin seseorang, jika kuanggap orang itu manis, aku suka untuk menciumnya."

"Kau lebih brengsek dari Kai," itulah kata-kata yang terlontar dari mulut Sehun yang lagi-lagi membuat Tao tergelak.

"Aku lupa kalau kau pacarnya Jongin, ya ampun, Jongin bisa saja mendapatkan _namja_ sepertimu," Tao kembali tertawa cukup kencang dan hanya ditanggapi dengan senyum kecut dari Sehun.

"Kau siapanya Kai, sebenarnya?" tanya Sehun tanpa basa-basi. Tao meliriknya dengan muka yang masih tertawa, "Oh Jongin tidak memberi tahukannya padamu?"

Sehun menggeleng.

"Oh oke, aku bisa dibilang teman—ah tidak, aku tidak terlalu bisa dibilang teman untuknya—kenalan lama? Yap, dia kenalan lama. Saat aku masih tinggal di Korea beberapa tahun lalu aku sempat bertemu dengannya sesekali, dari pertama bertemu denganku ia sepertinya tidak menyukaiku, yah kalau aku sih biasa-biasa saja," Tao langsung menceritakan hubungannya dengan Kai, "yah, setelahnya aku tidak pernah bertemu dengannya lagi karena keluargaku berniat untuk kembali ke kampung halaman. Tapi saat _Gege_ ditugaskan oleh _Daddy _untuk bekerja di Korea—untuk mengurus perusahaannya—akhirnya _Gege_ pun pergi ke Korea dan aku pun ingin ikut dengannya, tinggal di China cukup membosankan," Tao pun mengambil sebatang rokok lagi untuk dihisapnya, ia lalu melanjutkan ceritanya, "dan ternyata memang benar, begitu aku mengecek sekolah yang akan kutempati aku bertemu lagi dengan Jongin—oh yang sedang menciummu waktu itu—" Tao mendapatkan pukulan di pundaknya dari Sehun sebelum ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Sehun pun hanya mengangguk menanggapi Tao. Sepertinya Tao ini cukup menyenangkan juga untuk diajak berbicara, ia lumayan terbuka tidak seperti Kai.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara handphone berdering. Ternyata itu handphone milik Tao. Tao segera mengambil handphonenya yang berada di saku jaketnya. Ia pun segera mengangkat teleponnya.

"Yah, ada apa _Ge_?" ucap Tao dalam bahasa Mandarin, "Oh iya aku akan pulang _Ge_, jangan cerewet, tidak aku tidak merokok—" Tao langsung membuang batang rokok yang tadi dihipasnya ke tanah dan menginjaknya, "—ah ya, salam juga untuk _Mommy_, baiklah-baiklah aku akan segera pulang."

Sehun tidak tahu apa yang dikatakan oleh Tao, ia berbicara dengan Bahasa Mandarin dengan sangat cepatnya. Tao pun bangkit dari kursinya, sepertinya ia akan pergi.

"Kau tinggal di dekat sini juga kan Sehun?" tanya Tao menatap Sehun, ia hanya mengangguk.

"Oh bagaimana kalau kita pulang bersama saja, akan lebih menyenangkan jika berjalan berdua daripada sendiri, ataukah kau masih ingin disini?"

Sehun pun diam, sejenak berpikir akan ajakan Tao. Memang sepertinya akan lebih menyenangkan pulang berdua saja dari pada sendiri—dan lagi sekarang sudah menunjukan sekitar pukul 8 malam. Akhirnya Sehun pun berdiri dari duduknya. Tao tersenyum. Akhirnya mereka berdua pun pulang bersama, walaupun tidak ada yang berbicara, paling tidak mereka tidak merasa kesepian.

.

.

Sehun kembali ke rumahnya dengan keadaan rumah yang gelap gulita. Sepertinya Baekhyun belum pulang—ia memang mengatakan jika malam ini ia akan telat pulang. Sehun pun menyalakan lampu-lampu, ia tidak berniat untuk makan malam, beberapa cemilan yang tadi ia beli di mini market cukup untuk menganjal perutnya.

Sehun terlonjak kaget begitu suara yang begitu nyaring terdengar—telepon. Sehun pun dengan malas berjalan menuju telepon rumahnya itu yang berada dekat di ruang depan, dengan tidak sabar ia mengangkatnya, "_Yeoboseyo_?"

"_Yeoboseyo_, apakah ini Sehun?" dari telepon tersebut terdengar seperti suara sorang wanita, Sehun mengerutkan alisnya, rasanya ia mengenal suara ini. Benar-benar suara yang tak asing baginya—tapi sudah lama tidak ia dengar.

"Iya, ada apa?" tanya Sehun setelahnya.

"Ini... Ini _Umma_."

.

.

BRAK

Sehun dengan kesal langsung membanting telepon yang tidak berdosa itu. Ia langsung memotong sambungannya begitu tahu bahwa _Umma_nya lah yang menelponnya.

Dengan frustasi, Sehun pun berjalan menuju kamarnya, tidak memedulikan suara dering telepon yang terus berbunyi setelahnya. Ia malas untuk mengangkat telepon untuk wanita yang telah membuangnya itu. _Untuk apa wanita sialan itu meneleponku?_ Begitulah yang dipikirkan oleh Sehun.

Saat Sehun sudah menenggelamkan tubuhnya di kasurnya, menulikan pendengarannya agar tidak memedulikan suara deringan telepon, lalu tanpa sadar ia pun langsung jatuh tertidur.

Bunyi telepon pun akhirnya berhenti. Tapi, ternyata _Umma_nya itu meninggalkan pesan untuknya.

_Sehun? Maaf, kau pasti sangat kesal begitu tahu _Umma_ menelponmu. Tak apa, _Umma_ mengerti, _Umma_ memang pantas mendapatkannya. _Umma_ tahu bahwa _Umma_ memang sudah menjadi seorang Ibu yang buruk—sangat buruk. _Umma_ tahu dulu _Umma_ memang bodoh, sangat amat bodoh, tidak menyadari akan perasaanmu. _Umma _terlalu egois, _Umma _hanya memikirkan keadaan _Umma _sendiri tanpa memikirkanmu juga Baekhyun. _Umma_ terlalu takut dengan _Appa_, akhirnya _Umma _pun kabur dan membawa Baekhyun—bahkan di hari ulang tahunmu. _Umma_ memang tolol, brengsek, jalang, terserahlah mungkin semua itu pernah kau pikirkan pada _Umma_. _Umma_ tidak keberatan sama sekali, _Umma _pantas mendapatkannya. _Umma _sangat menyesal setelah itu, _Umma _menyayangimu Sehun... sangat. Dan _Umma _baru menyadarinya setelah kita berpisah. _Umma _ingin kembali, tapi setelahnya kau dan _Appa_ sudah keburu pindah. Tapi mungkin memang keajaiban, Baekhyun bisa menemukanmu lagi. _Umma_ ingin sekali menengokmu, tapi _Umma _tidak bisa—_Umma _sendiri tidak tahu... Tapi, sebisa mungkin _Umma _akan segera menengokmu dan Baekhyun setelah pekerjaan Umma selesai... _

Umma _minta maaf... _Umma _mencintaimu dan Baekhyun._

.

.

Baekhyun benci tempat ramai—apa lagi seperti club malam semacam ini. Suara musik berdentuman tidak jelas, banyak orang yang menari-nari dan tidak bisa diam, suasana bising benar-benar menganggu telinganya.

Yah, ia tidak akan mungkin kemari jika Chanyeol tidak mengadakan pesta ulang tahunnya di tempat semacam ini. Memang aneh, Chanyeol tidak pernah merayakan ulang tahunnya di club malam. Biasanya Chanyeol hanya merayakan pesta kecil-kecilan yang di adakan di sebuah cafe dan mengundang teman-teman dekatnya saja. Akan tetapi, kali ini ia mentraktir banyak orang untuk merayakan ulang tahunnya.

Baekhyun hanya duduk diam di kursi yang berada di pojokan. Ia melihat Chanyeol yang sedang asyik dengan beberapa temannya dan beberapa gadis. Ini pertama kalinya Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol minum minuman keras—ia tidak suka itu.

"Baekhyun-_ah_," Baekhyun menoleh pada sumber suara.

"Ah Kyungsoo! Kau kemana saja? Kenapa baru datang sekarang?" sapa Baekhyun ramah sambil menarik tangan Kyungsoo untuk duduk di sampingnya.

"Tadi aku ada urusan," jawab Kyungsoo cepat dan duduk di dekat Baekhyun, "kau tidak bersama Chanyeol?"

"Dia kelihatannya sedang asyik dengan gadis-gadis disana," Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol yang sekarang sedang asyik mengobrol dengan para gadis, Kyungsoo pun mengikuti arah pandang Baekhyun.

"Memang aneh ya," ujar Kyungsoo, "tiba-tiba ia membuat pesta seperti ini, seperti bukan Chanyeol saja."

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk setuju. Ia melihat bagaiman Chanyeol dengan asyiknya memeluk gadis-gadis itu—entah kenapa itu membuat ia agak kesal. Bukan kah Chanyeol sendiri yang mengatakan bahwa ia menyukai Baekhyun? Lalu sembarang ia menciumnya? Apa-apaan.

"Em, Kyungsoo, tidak apa-apa aku tinggal sebentar? Aku ingin ke toilet," Baekhyun tiba-tiba merasa ingin buang air kecil, Kyungsoo pun mengangguk menanggapinya, "Tak apa Baekhyun, aku bisa mencari Joonmyun-_hyung_, ia juga ikut ke pesta ini kan?"

Baekhyun mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo. Ia pun segera pergi ke toilet dan membereskan masalahnya. Setelah itu, ia pun mencuci tangannya. Ia menoleh pada pintu toilet yang dibuka oleh seseorang—Chanyeol.

Chanyeol kelihatannya sedang sangat mabuk, ia berjalan gontai menuju wastafel dimana Baekhyun berada. Mukanya merah, selain itu ia juga banyak sesegukan. Chanyeol segera mencuci mukanya kasar, membasahi mukanya dan rambutnya itu. Ia setelahnya menoleh ke arah Baekhyun, membuat yang ditatap hanya membuang muka.

"Baekhyunnie..." Chanyeol berbicara setelahnya, memanggil Baekhyun dengan sebutan manis. Ia melangkah mendekati Baekhyun. Baekhyun pun langsung memundurkan badannya, terus berjalan mundur sehingga tanpa sadar ia sudah menabrak tembok. Oke, sekarang ia terkurung, kedua tangan Chanyeol sudah diletakan di antara kepala Baekhyun.

"Ma—mau apa kau?" tanya Baekhyun cepat, ia berusaha mendorong Chanyeol, tapi sayangnya tidak berhasil.

Chanyeol tertawa setelahnya, tercium bau alkohol yang pekat dari mulutnya, membuat Baekhyun sedikit mual.

"Aku? Mauku apa?" bukannya menjawab Chanyeol malah bertanya balik dan merapatkan tubuhnya pada Baekhyun, "Aku menginginkanmu _sayang_."

.

.

つづく

.

.

**A/n:** oke baiklah, chapter ini panjang banget .-. maaf kalau ngebosenin banget, hehe... terpaksa aku motong bagian Baekyeolnya soalnya udah panjang banget gila hehe maaf ya ._.v

Oke, kemarin aku bikin Kai jadi brengsek banget, dan disini, sebelum dia digorok, aku bikin KaiHun momentnya hehe, kurang sweet ya? Maaf ya ._. malahan nggak ada manis-manisnya deh, adanya sok galau-galau ngenes mulu hehe Itu apa pula sosoan Jepang nulisnya tsuzuku, parada bosen kan kalau ngeliat tbc? Yaudah tsuzuku aja hehe #PLAK

Terus maaf maaf sebesar-besarnya aku nggak bisa bales reviewnya satu-satu ;A;, tapi big thanks banget buat yang mau review; _**mitatitu, arvita. kim, YoungChanBiased, Vicky98Amalia, Keepbeef Chicken Chubu, baekyeolssi, Minerva Huang, hunnie13, shinta. lang, oniiex, yeoexoree, Zhang Me Li, chenma, 13ginger, Mei, ichizuki. takumi, anatashajessiejee, KHR96, Tinaa, Zetta Ichi Kyu, LittleHunnie, LittleZhao, rinie hun, yoorachoiii, Glux99, goodbye23, Jjongie Chaca Yixing, GaemGyu92**_. Makasih banget atas reviewnyaaa, aku seneng banget bisa mencapai review sampe 200+ ;w; #authornorak #authorkagaklaku soalnya seumur-umur aku sejak di ffn pas masih di fandom-fandom lain nggak pernah dapet review sebanyak itu ;A; dapet review mencapai 100 aja nggak nyangka apalagi udah 200 lebih Ya Allah makasih banget readers! Calanghaeeee #peluk semuanya

Terimakasih juga untuk yang ngefollow sama ngefavorite! Aku cinta kaliaaaan! Juga buat para raders yang lain, makasih ya udah mau bacaa :'D

Review please? _xoxo_( ;w;)/


	10. suicide

Disclaimer: _I don't own anything just the story_

Warning: _kinda_ _yaoi, typos, unobvious pairing, don't like don't read, death chara, thank you _:)

_Enjoy!_

.

.

_Chapter 10_

_._

_._

Sebelum Chanyeol menyadari apa yang sedang terjadi, ia hanya bisa merasakan rahangnya remuk karena mendapatkan bogem mentah dari Baekhyun. Saat ia terjatuh dan memegang rahangnya yang terasa sakit, Baekhyun pun mengambil kesempatan tersebut untuk pergi dari toilet. Baekhyun terus bersungut dalam hatinya, ia tahu bahwa Chanyeol sedang mabuk, tapi tetap saja perbuatannya tadi sungguh menyebalkan.

Saat keluar dari toilet ia segera mencari dimana Kyungsoo berada, melewati kerumunan manusia yang sedang menari dan berjalan kesana-kemari. Baekhyun bersumpah ini adalah pertama dan terakhir kalinya ia pergi ke club malam seperti ini.

Setelah 5 menit mencari keberadaan Kyungsoo, akhirnya ia menemukan Kyungsoo yang sedang asyik mengobrol dengan Joonmyeon—_sunbae_ mereka—di sebuah meja dekat bar minuman.

"Kyungsoo-_ah_!" panggil Baekhyun cepat, Kyungsoo dan Joonmyeon langsung melirik ke arah Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun? Kau kenapa lama—Lho? Baekhyun-_ah_? Ke—kenapa menangis?" tanya Kyungsoo saat menyadari muka Baekhyun yang memerah dengan matanya yang sedikit berkaca-kaca. Baekhyun pun langsung memeluk Kyungsoo cepat dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di pundak Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang gelagapan pun hanya bisa mengelus-elus punggung Baekhyun lembut untuk menenangkannya.

Joonmyeon yang bingung hanya menatap Kyungsoo dengan wajah _kenapa-dia_? Tetapi Kyungsoo hanya mengedikkan bahunya tanda bahwa ia pun tidak tahu.

"Baekhyun-_ah_, ada apa?" sekarang giliran Joonmyeon yang bertanya dengan lembut sambil mengusap kepala Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya menggeleng di sela isakannya. Ia akhirnya melepaskan pelukannya pada Kyungsoo, "Maaf... Sepertinya aku akan pulang sekarang... yang tadi lupakan saja hehe, sudah ya Kyungsoo, Joonmyeon-_hyung_."

"Baekhyun-_ah_, jika kau ingin pulang aku bisa mengatarmu," Joonmyeon menawari Baekhyun untuk pulang bersamanya, tetapi Baekhyun hanya menggeleng lagi, "Terimakasih _Hyung_, tapi itu tidak perlu, itu akan sangat merepotkan, baiklah aku pergi dulu ya hehe." Saat Joonmyeon hendak memprotes, Baekhyun segera pergi dari hadapan Kyungsoo dan Joonmyeon, meninggalkan kedua orang itu dalamn hening.

"Baekhyun akhir-akhir agak aneh," gumam Kyungsoo dan terdengar oleh Joonmyeon, "Maksudmu?"

"Entahlah, saat di kelas ia lebih banyak melamun..." ujar Kyungsoo dan ditanggapi oleh anggukan dari Joonmyeon.

"Setelah Baekhyun pindah dan tinggal bersama adiknya, aku jadi jarang bertemu dengannya, jadi aku kurang memerhatikan," ucap Joonmyeon mengingat bahwa dulu ia bersama Baekhyun—juga Chanyeol—tinggal di apartemen yang sama, hanya saja Baekhyun pindah ke rumah adiknya—Sehun—setelah ia terkena kecelakaan.

"Ah ya, aku jadi teringat," Kyungsoo menjentikan jarinya ketika Joonmyeon selesai bicara, "Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sepertinya sedang ada masalah."

Joonmyeon mengerutkan keningnya bingung, "Masalah bagaimana?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu _Hyung_, tapi Baekhyun kelihatannya sedang kesal dengan Chanyeol, dan lagi mereka tidak bersama-sama seperti biasanya," jelas Kyungsoo dan diangguki oleh Joonmyeon.

"Yah, mungkin mereka sedang bertengkar, nanti juga baikan, seperti sebelum-sebelumnya..." Joonmyeon pun mengambil cangkir yang berisi _wine _di mejanya dan lalu meminumnya, Kyungsoo menanggapi, "Semoga bukan masalah yang serius."

Sayangnya, masalah ini cukup serius juga, Kyungsoo.

.

.

Baekhyun pulang ke rumahnya menaiki taksi. Setelah ia sampai, ia melirik jam tangannya dahulu—sudah pukul 22. 00. Biasanya Sehun sudah tertidur pada jam segini. Akhirnya Baekhyun pun masuk memakai kunci cadangannya. Saat ia masuk ke rumahnya, keadaan rumahnya terang. _Pasti Sehun lupa mematikan lampu._ Pikir Baekhyun. Akhirnya Baekhyun mematikan lampu-lampu yang menyala, setelahnya ia pun pergi menuju lantai dua, berniat untuk membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur yang empuk.

Awalnya Baekhyun ingin langsung ke kamarnya, tetapi ia seperti mendengar suara rintihan dari kamar Sehun. Karena khawatir, akhirnya ia melirik ke arah kamar Sehun yang pintunya terbuka sedikit. Disana Sehun sudah tertidur sambil menggeliat tidak nyaman, selain itu ia juga masih menggunakan seragamnya.

Baekhyun pun mendekatkan dirinya pada Sehun yang mulai melenguh, ia takut jika terjadi apa-apa pada adik satu-satunya itu.

"Sehunnie, Sehunnie?" Baekhyun mengguncang-guncang tubuh Sehun pelan, mencoba untuk membangunkannya, tetapi Sehun tak kunjung bangun. Sehun terus melenguh, keringat dingin terus mengucur pada dahinyanya. Kelihatannya ia seperti mendapatkan mimpi buruk.

Karena tidak kunjung mendapatkan jawaban dari Sehun, Baekhyun pun menaikkan tubuhnya ke atas kasur Sehun, lalu seperti yang ia lakukan beberapa hari lalu, kembali memeluk Sehun untuk menenagkannya. Ia mengusap-ngusap punggung Sehun untuk menenangkannya. Samar-samar Baekhyun mencium bau rokok pada baju Sehun—Baekhyun selalu membenci rokok. Ia pun bangkit sebentar, mencoba meraba-raba saku celana dan—bingo, ditemukannya bungkus rokok yang sudah terbuka.

.

.

"_Itu anak yang bernama Luhan ya?"_

"_Anak angkat dari keluarga Kim bukan?"_

"_Kasihan ya dia dilecehkan dengan Ayah kandungnya sendiri."_

"_Selain itu Ayah kandungnya ditemukan meninggal."_

"_Apakah dia membunuh Ayahnya sendiri?"_

Desas-desus tersebut Sehun dengar saat ia berada di sebuah koridor Rumah Sakit. Sehun tentu saja mengenali koridor Rumah Sakit tersebut—itu Rumah Sakit tempat ia di rawat beberapa waktu lalu. Sehun pun tanpa sadar melangkah menuju ruangannya yang dulu ia tempati saat dirawat, dan di sana tampak Luhan sedang duduk di kasur bersama keluarganya.

Luhan kelihatan sangat pucat, banyak perban yang dililitkan pada badannya, terutama bagian kepala dan lengan. Kelihatan disana ada _Noona_nya bersama Jongin—tidak ada _Gege_nya saat itu._ Noona_ Jongin berusaha untuk menyuapi Luhan apel, tapi selalu ia tolak dengan gelengan.

"Luhannie, ayolah makan... nanti kamu tambah sakit sayang," ucap_ Noona _tirinya itu lembut, tapi tetap saja Luhan menolak.

"Sudahlah_ Noona_, kalau dia tidak mau makan yasudah, tunggu saja sampai dia mati kelaparan—"

"JONGIN!" sebelum Jongin menyelesaikan ucapannya,_ Noona_nya langsung berteriak tegas. Jongin hanya berdecak kesal dan membuang muka, sedangkan Luhan? Ia mulai menangis lagi sambil menutup mukanya.

" Luhan, sudah jangan menangis, jangan pedulikan Jongin, dia hanya bercanda," _Noona_nya pun mulai mendekat pada Luhan dan memeluknya. Jongin hanya diam, sebenarnya ia tidak ingin mengatakan hal sekejam tadi, tapi entahlah, perkataan itu terlontar begitu saja dari mulutnya.

Saat itu pun datanglah _namja _yang Sehun asumsikan sebagai _Gege_nya Luhan. Sehun memang baru melihatnya beberapa kali di mimpi, tapi dia merasakan bahwa _Gege_nya Luhan makin lama makin terlihat tinggi, Sehun masih belum bisa terlalu mendeskripsikan wajahnya, tapi yang pasti _Gege_nya itu sorang _namja_ yang cukup tampan—ah tidak, sangat tampan lebih tepatnya.

"Ah, Yifan kau sudah selesai kuliah?" sapa _Noona_nya ramah masih sambil memeluk Luhan yang sesegukan.

"Ya, ada apa dengan Luhan?" tanya Yifan begitu ia menyadari adiknya sedang menangis dalam pelukan _Noona_nya.

"Ah, Luhan... dia tidak kenapa-napa, mungkin hanya kelelahan," jawab _Noona_nya tidak mengatakan bahwa Jongin lah penyebab Luhan menangis.

"Mm, begini _Noona_, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan, dan sepertinya lebih baik kita bicarakn berdua di luar saja," ujar Yifan, _Noona_nya hanya mengerutkan dahinya, tapi setelahnya ia pun melepaskan pelukannya dari Luhan dan mengikuti Yifan keluar kamar, meninggalkan Luhan dan Jongin di dalam.

Sekarang Yifan dan _Noona_nya pun berada di luar kamar rawat Luhan, mereka pun memulai perbincangan mereka. Dari dalam Luhan bisa mendengar bahwa _Noona_nya seperti berteriak tidak setuju. Sepertinya mereka sedang berdebat.

"Jo... Jongin... _Noona_... kenapa?" tanya Luhan pelan dan hanya ditanggapi dengan Kai yang mengedikkan bahunya.

Setelah sekitar 15 menit, akhirnya _Noona_nya dan Yifan pun kembali ke dalam, _Noona_nya memeluk Luhan, lalu berbisik, "_Noona_ akan merindukanmu Luhannie..."

"Maksudmu apa _Noona_?" tanya Jongin cepat, ia melirik ke arah Yifan, "Yifan-_hyung_?"

Yifan mendekat pada Jongin dan mengusap kepalanya, "Kau dan _Noona_ lebih baik ikut saja dengan kerabat kalian yang menawari tinggal bersama... _Hyung_ bertemu dengan kenalan _Mommy_ dulu... katanya... beliau akan bertanggung jawab akan _Hyung _dan Luhan... Jadi, Hyung tidak ingin merepotkan kalian lagi... lagi pula sebentar lagi _Hyung_ sudah selesai kuliah dan mulai bekerja."

"Tapi... Kenapa Yifan? Kau dan Luhan sudah kuanggap sebagai adik sendiri, biarlah kita bersama-sama terus sebagai keluarga kecil," ucap _Noona_nya sedikit terisak dan masih sambil tetap memeluk Luhan.

"Tidak bisa _Noona_, aku tahu _Noona_ sebentar lagi akan menikah, aku tidak mungkin terus merepotkan _Noona_, selama ini aku juga sudah menganggap _Noona _dan Jongin sebagai keluarga sendiri... Tapi, tetap saja aku merasa sangat merepotkan jika bergantung terus pada _Noona_," ujar Yifan sambil menunduk, sebenarnya ia tidak ingin berpisah juga dengan keluarga kecilnya tersebut, mereka sudah menjalani kehidupan yang pahit bersama-sama. Akan tetapi, tetap saja suatu saat nanti hal seperti ini pasti akan terjadi.

"Baguslah, kalau begitu aku tidak akan bertemu dengan Luhan-_hyung_ lagi."

Ketiga orang yang berada disana pun hanya bisa tersentak kaget begitu ucapan sederhana tapi tajam itu keluar dari mulut Jongin.

"Jongin! Apa-apaan maksudmu hah!?" sekarang kesabaran _Noona_nya habis, ia mulai menarik lengan Jongin kasar dan mendekat pada Luhan, "Sudah cukup kau berkata kasar pada Luhan! Dia itu _Hyung_mu! Minta maaf padanya!"

Luhan hanya membisu melihat kearah Jongin yang tak mau menyahutnya, matanya sudah mulai berkaca-kaca.

Jongin berdecak kesal, "Dia bukan _Hyung_ku!"

PLAK

Mata Jongin membelalak begitu merasakan perih di bagian pipinya. Ia baru saja mendapatkan tamparan mentah dari tangan itu—bukan, bukan tangan _Noona_nya atau pun Yifan.

Tapi Luhan.

Luhan yang telah menamparnya dengan sekuat tenaga.

"DASAR BODOH!" teriak Luhan dan kembali menampar Jongin, "AKU MEMBENCIMU!" dan lagi, ia terus menampar Jongin, "BENCI!"

"Luhan, tenanglah!" _Noona_nya langsung mencoba untuk menenangkan adik tirinya itu, tapi percuma, Luhan dengan sekuat tenaganya mendorong _Noona_nya untuk menyingkir, diambilnya pisau yang berada di meja dekat kasur yang tadi digunakan untuk mengupas apel.

"MATI SAJA DASAR BOCAH TENGIL!" saat Luhan hampir saja menusuk tepat ke wajah Jongin, Yifan langsung saja mendorong Luhan hingga ia terjatuh. Luhan bangkit lagi, tetapi lagi-lagi Yifan menahannya agar ia tidak terbangun.

"JONGIN CEPAT LARI!" teriak Yifan yang masih menahan tubuh Luhan yang mulai menggeliat liar dan keliahatn ingin sekali mengoyak-ngoyak wajah Jongin dengan pisau yang ia pegang. Jongin pun yang masih tercengang akhirnya berlari meninggalkan kamar tersebut, meninggalkan_ Noona_ dan _Hyung_nya yan berusaha untuk menahan Luhan yang mengamuk.

Keributan tersebut pun akhirnya membuat beberapa suster dan pegawai Rumah Sakit ikut turun tangan, mereka pun membius Luhan yang mengamuk hingga akhirnya ia tidak sadarkan diri lagi. Setelah kejadian tersebut selesai, _Noona_nya pun menangis karena tidak tega melihat adik tirinya tersebut kelihatan menderita seperti ini, Yifan hanya memeluk _Noona_nya dan berusaha menenangkannya.

"Tenanglah _Noona_, tak perlu khawatir... Luhan akan baik-baik saja denganku..."

.

.

"SEHUN! SEHUNNIE!"

Sehun langsung membuka matanya kasar begitu ia mendengar suara Baekhyun yang berteriak membangunkannya. Ia segera bangkit dari tidurnya, lagi-lagi ia mendapatkan mimpi aneh tentang Luhan lagi.

"_Hyu—Hyung_?" ucap Sehun sambil bergetar, Baekhyun langsung memeluknya, "Ya ampun Sehunnie, kau kenapa? Sudah _Hyung_ bilang jika kau memiliki masalah bilang saja pada _Hyung_!"

Sehun hanya menggeleng lalu melepaskan pelukan Baekhyun, "Tidak _Hyung_... Aku hanya sedang bermimpi... buruk."

"Jangan bohong padaku!" nada Baekhyun kali ini sedikit membentak, ini pertama kalinya Sehun mendengar _Hyung_nya itu membentak, "Aku menemukan ini di sakumu!"

Sehun menoleh dan melihat apa yang Baekhyun pegang pada tangan kanannya, bungkus rokok miliknya. Mata Sehun membelalak seketika, ia segera merebut bungkus rokok itu dari tangan Baekhyun.

"Kau merokok?" tanya Baekhyun dengan nada tidak percaya.

Awalnya Sehun hanya diam, ia bingung mau mengatakan apa. Ia tahu Baekhyun paling tidak suka dengan rokok, minuman keras, dan sejenisnya. Ia selalu mengatakan hal-hal tersebut hanya untuk orang yang putus asa dan masalahnya Sehun memang sudah cukup putus asa.

"Jawab aku!" ujar Baekhyun, mempertegas ucapannya agar Sehun menjawabnya.

Sehun pun akhirnya hanya berdecak kesal, "Iya _Hyung_, aku merokok, bahkan aku merokok sebelum aku dan _Hyung_ bertemu, aku sempat berhenti dan sekarang memulainya lagi."

"Dan sekarang kau harus berhenti lagi!" Baekhyun langsung memutuskan hal tersebut membuat Sehun menatap _Hyung_nya itu dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Apa? Tapi aku baru saja memulainya lagi!" Sehun pun protes dan mulai bangkit dari kasurnya, Baekhyun yang masih terduduk di kasur pun ikut bangkit dan menatap adiknya tajam.

"Tidak ada tapi-tapi-an! Keputusan final, kau tidak boleh merokok! Hanya orang-orang depresi yang merokok," Baekhyun kali ini dengan tegas menatap adiknya itu, ia segera merebut bungkus rokok dari tangan Sehun tapi Sehun dengan cepat menepis tangannya.

"Sehun!" kali ini Baekhyun berteriak, ini benar-benar untuk pertama kalinya Baekhyun berteriak pada Sehun seperti ini.

"Aku memang depresi _Hyung_!" Sehun balas teriak dan langsung membuat Baekhyun tersentak kaget, "_Hyung_ selalu mendapatkan cinta dari _Umma_ dan _Appa_, tidak sepertiku yang hanya mendapatkan kebencian dari mereka!"

Baekhyun merasakan dadanya terasa sakit, Sehun seakan-akan mengatakan bahwa ia sudah merebut segala kasih sayang _Umma _dan _Appa_. Baekhyun pun bicara lagi, kali ini lebih lembut, "_Umma_ dan _Appa_ juga mencintaimu Sehunnie..."

"Omong kosong," kali ini Sehun tersenyum hambar sambil mendengus, "tadi _Umma_ pun meneleponku, entahlah apa yang ingin dia ucapkan, tapi jika dia ingin minta maaf, aku tidak akan memaafkan wanita tua itu."

"Kau tidak boleh begitu Sehunnie, dia _Umma_mu... _Umma_ kita..."

"Persetan soal itu, memangnya selama ini _Umma_ melakukan apa padaku? Dia hanya pernah memberikan kasih sayangnya padaku dalam bentuk sepeda bodoh saat umurku 5 tahun, aku benci wanita iblis itu!"

PLAK

Baekhyun yang menganggap ucapan Sehun sudah sangat keterlaluan pun akhirnya hanya bisa menampar Sehun. Ya, akhir-akhir ini ia memang banyak menampar orang—salahkan saja orang-orang disekitarnya yang begitu menyebalkan.

Sehun memegang pipi kanannya yang memerah karena tamparan mentah dari Baekhyun. Ia diam, begitu juga Baekhyun. Suasana di kamar tersebut pun dipenuhi kecanggungan.

Baekhyun berjalan mendekat pada Sehun. Sehun kira Baekhyun akan menamparkan lagi, ia sudah memejamkan matanya untuk bersiap-siap mendapatkan satu tamparan dari kakaknya yang tersayang itu...

Tapi yang ia rasakan hanya tubuhnya dipeluk oleh Baekhyun dengan erat sampai ia kehilangan keseimbangaanya dan terjatuh di kasur. Baekhyun mencium pipi kanan Sehun yang tadi ia tampar, Sehun bisa merasakan sesuatu yang basah di pipinya—Baekhyun menangis.

"Maaf... Maafkan aku..." gumam Baekhyun masih sambil memeluk Sehun, Sehun pun balas memeluk Baekhyun sama eratnya, "Aku... aku juga _Hyung_..."

Setelahnya mereka saling berpandangan, Sehun benar-benar tidak tega melihat mata Hyungnya yang bengkak karena air mata. Ia menghapus jejak-jejak air mata itu, memeluknya makin erat. Tanpa sadar matanya juga sudah berkaca-kaca. Ia mendekatkan mulutnya pada telinga Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun sedikit merinding karena kegelian.

"Aku menyayangimu _Hyung_," bisik Sehun pada Baekhyun, Baekhyun hanya mengangguk, "Aku juga Sehunnie... Aku juga..."

Mereka pun akhirnya terlentang bersama, menghangatkan satu sama lain dengan saling berpelukan.

.

.

"Luhan," Luhan menoleh begitu ia merasakan _Gege_nya memanggilnya. Ia masih berada di Rumah Sakit, sebenarnya luka-lukanya yang cukup dalam sudah lumayan sembuh, ia bisa saja keluar dari Rumah Sakit, tapi Luhan tidak ingin pergi, entah karena apa.

"_Gege_ ingin mengenalkanmu padanya," Luhan memandang seorang remaja lelaki yang berdiri di sebelah Gegenya. Ia kelihatannya seumuran dengan Jongin, ia pun sama-sama memiliki warna kulit yang agak gelap.

Anak itu tersenyum pada Luhan dan hanya dibalas dengan pandangan kosong dari Luhan. _Gege_nya menarik tangan Luhan dan membuat ia bersalaman dengan anak laki-laki tersebut.

"Namanya Huang Zi Tao, dia anak dari keluarga Huang yang mengangkat kita, dia akan menjadi adik kita mulai dari sekarang," ucap _Gege_nya sambil tersenyum lembut.

Luhan menatap anak itu lagi, kali ini agak tajam.

"_Ni Hao_ Luhan-_gege_."

.

.

Kai cukup bingung dengan permintaan Sehun yang meminta untuk menemuinya sekarang di belakang sekolah, apa lagi sekarang sudah jam pulang, keadaan sekolah pun sudah cukup sepi.

Ia mencoba untuk berkeliling dan mencari Sehun, tapi hasilnya nihil, tidak ada tanda-tanda Sehun disana. Mungkin Sehun terlambat... atau malah menjahilinya?

Kai hanya mengedikkan bahunya, ia pun akhirnya mencoba untuk menunggu Sehun dahulu.

"Kai," Kai langsung menoleh begitu suara yang ia kenal memanggil namanya. Ia tersenyum begitu melihat Sehun sudah ada dibelakangnya.

"Ah, Sehun, ada apa kau memanggilku kesini?" tanya Kai ramah dan Sehun hanya tersenyum.

Sehun pun tanpa aba-aba menerjang Kai dan langsung menciumnya. Kai yang merasa kaget pun langsung mendorong Sehun menjauhi dirinya, ia menatap Sehun bingung.

"Ada apa Sehun? Kau—kelihatan... berbeda?" tanya Kai tidak yakin dan hanya dijawab oleh gelengan kepala.

"Tidak ada apa-apa," jawab Sehun dan kembali mencium Kai, tapi lagi-lagi Kai melepas ciuman mereka.

"Sehun, aku serius—kau... kau tidak seperti biasanya, apa kau masih kesal padaku?" Kai menatap Sehun dengan serius dan Sehun hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit untuk Kai artikan.

"Kalau aku kesal padamu, aku tidak akan mau menciummu seperti ini," Sehun mulai berbisik di telinga Kai dengan sedikit... errr... seduktif? Kai mulai resah dengan perlakuan Sehun yang tiba-tiba... rasanya ada yang menganjal.

"Kau benar-benar sudah memaafkanku?" kali Kai yang berbisik di telinga Sehun. Sehun hanya mengangguk, "Iya... aku... memaafkanmu..."

"Kau terdengar tidak yakin."

"Kau tidak percaya padaku?" kali ini Sehun memundurkan dirinya dan menatap wajah Kai dengan pandangan yang memelas. Kai hanya bisa diam, ia tidak tahu ingin bicara apa lagi. Sehun benar-benar terlihat aneh sekarang.

"Aku hanya ingin mengatakan padamu—" Sehun menggantungkan kalimatnya dan kembali mengecup bibir Kai, "—aku... aku ingin minta maaf."

Kai mengerutkan alisnya bingung, ia tidak mengerti mengapa Sehun minta maaf padanya—Sehun tak pernah melakukan kesalahan apa pun padanya, malahan ia yang sudah banyak melakukan dosa pada Sehun, harusnya ia tidak pernah berhenti mengucapkan kata maaf pada Sehun, saking banyak yang sudah ia lakukan pada _namja_ yang sekarang—ehm, ia cintai itu.

"Sehunna, kau tidak pernah salah apa pun padaku," Kai mengelus pipi Sehun lembut, lalu ia mencium dahinya, "aku yang seharusnya terus meminta maaf padamu, aku sudah menjadi brengsek selama ini."

Sehun hanya diam saat bibir Kai kembali menciumnya, lembut dan kali ini penuh dengan—ketulusan. Sehun menyukai ciuman tersebut... tapi disayangkan, itu akan menjadi ciuman terakhir mereka.

Untungnya Sehun sudah meminta maaf duluan pada Kai.

_Maafkan aku Kai, aku mencintaimu—tapi juga membencimu._

.

.

Suasana sekolah benar-benar sudah sangat sepi—tentu saja karena ini sudah pukul 7 malam. Sehun pun berjalan sendiri di koridor, berniat untuk pulang ke rumahnya, sampai sebuah suara mengintrupsinya.

"Sehun-_sshi_ kau belum pulang?"

Sehun menoleh pada Leeteuk-_seonsaengnim_ yang menyapanya. Ia hanya mengangguk pada _seonsaengnim_nya itu lalu kembali berjalan. Tanpa sadar Leeteuk-_seonsaengnim_ ikut berjalan di sebelahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan hingga pulang malam begini? Kau memang ada pelajaran tambahan?" tanya Leeteuk-_seonsaengnim_ pada Sehun, Sehun terdiam sejenak untuk mengarang jawaban, "Aku tertidur di perpustakaan."

Leeteuk terkikik pelan, "Lain kali jangan diulangi. Bagaimana kalau Bapak antar kau pulang? Bapak kebutulan membawa mobil."

Sehun pun hanya mengangguk, lumayan mendapatkan tumpangan dari pada berjalan kaki, sendirian pula.

"Oh ya, besok akan ada murid baru," ujar Leeteuk pada Sehun, "Apakah namanya Tao?"

"Dari mana kau tahu?" Leeteuk bertanya balik pada Sehun.

"Aku sempat berkenalan dengannya saat... dia mengunjungi sekolah kemarin-kemarin."

"Oh begitu..." ucap Leeteuk masih sambil berjalan.

Mereka berdua pun pergi dari sekolah. Sekolah pun sudah gelap, tidak ada lagi orang yang mondar-mandir disana—ah tidak, masih tersisa _satu orang_ lagi disana... atau lebih tepatnya... _mayat_?

.

.

Tao yang sedang asyik dengan musik yang ia dengar membuat _Gege_nya itu merasa terganggu. Sebenarnya bukan karena Tao mendengarkan musiknya—yah itu hak Tao, tapi sepertinya dia memasang volume paling keras pada _headset_nya sehingga ia tetap tidak menyahut walaupun _Gege_nya itu sudah meneriakinya lebih dari 5 kali.

Agar segera mendapatkan perhatian Tao, akhirnya _Gege_nya pun langsung merampas _headset_ dari telinganya, membuat Tao langsung menoleh dan berteriak "Hey!"

"Dari tadi aku sudah memanggilmu Tao, kau terus tidak menjawab," ujar _Gege_nya itu membuat Tao memanyunkan bibirnya kesa—ia paling benci jika _Gege_nya itu sudah mengomel. Ya _Gege_nya memang tipe orang yang tidak terlalu banyak bicara tapi begitu sudah mengomel menyebalkan sekali.

"Kau harusnya menyiapkan perlengkapanmu, bukannya bersantai saja," tambah _Gege_nya itu dan hanya ditanggapi Tao dengan malas, "Iya, iya..."

"Bukan kah kau suka dengan sekolahmu nanti, kenapa kau kelihatannya tidak bersemangat?" lagi-lagi _Gege_nya itu melontarkan pertanyaan padanya, huh kenapa _Gege_nya sangat cerewet hari ini?

"Ya aku senang saja, karena aku tidak sabar bertemu dengan Sehun—oh tentu saja Jongin juga," ujar Tao sambil mengambil headsetnya kembali dari tangan _Gege_nya.

"Jongin?"

"Iya—oh aku belum memberi tahu ya_ Ge_? Dia ternyata satu sekolah denganku lho."

_Gege_nya itu langsung diam, entah apa yang ia pikirkan, mengingat nama Jongin membuat semua memori buruknya yang sudah ia kubur dalam-dalam seketika digali lagi.

Memori buruknya tentang keluarga kecilnya—tentang Luhan.

"Kris _gege_?" Tao menepuk bahu _Gege_nya itu pelan, "Kenapa jadi melamun begitu?"

_Gege_nya yang sekarang dipanggil Kris itu hanya mengerjapkan matanya, seolah-olah tersadar dari lamunannya tadi. Ia pun menggeleng, "Tak apa-apa Tao, lebih baik kau siapkan saja buku pelajaranmu."

Kris pun langsung pergi dari hadapan Tao. Tanpa sadar ia sudah berada di kamarnya, ia menutup pintunya, menguncinya agar Tao tidak dapat sembarangan masuk. Kris terdiam sesaat di depan pintunya, ia pun akhirnya berjalan munuju meja kerjanya. Di atas mejanya bisa ia lihat sebuah figura kecil yang berisi fotonya bersama adik kesayangannya dulu—Luhan.

Ia mengambil figura tersebut, mengelus foto Luhan, "Luhan..."

"Maafkan aku."

.

.

"Namanya Huang Zi Tao, dia murid pindahan dari China," Leeteuk-seonsaengnim pun mengenalkan Tao di depan kelas. Semua anak mulai berbisik-bisik tentang Tao, memebisikan tentang wajah Tao yang kelihatannya sangar atau berbisik mungkin saja Tao adalah bekas preman di sekolahnya, dan sebagainya.

Sehun hanya diam menatap Tao, dan Tao balas menatapnya. Tao tersenyum kepadanya dan ia hanya memalingkan wajahnya, ia tidak ingin teman sekelasnya yang lain menyadari bahwa Tao sedang tersenyum kepadanya.

"_Annyeong haseyo_, Huang Zi Tao _imnida_," Tao membungkuk sambil mengenalkan dirinya. Leeteuk pun menyuruh Tao duduk di bangku yang kosong dan kebutulan bangku yang kosong hanya tersedia di paling belakang—dan itu adalah bangku milik Kai.

"Apakah ada yang tahu mengapa Jongin-_sshi_ belum datang?" tanya Leeteuk kepada semua murid di kelasnya, tapi tak ada jawaban sama sekali.

"Yasudah, sepertinya ia absen, Zitao-_sshi_, kau bisa duduk di bangku kosong disana," Leeteuk pun mempersilakan Tao untuk duduk di tempat tersebut, Tao pun akhirnya berjalan menuju meja tersebut. Saat ia berjalan, ia melewati Sehun yang masih membuang mukanya—ia hanya tersenyum, sampai saat ia menyadari bahwa orang yang duduk di belakang Sehun juga dikenalnya.

"Ah... namamu... Sulli kan? Pacarnya Jongin?" sapa Tao sok ramah pada Sulli, Sulli hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

"Mantan lebih tepatnya, Zitao-_sshi_."

Tao terkikik pelan dan kembali berjalan menuju bangkunya. Leeteuk pun memulai pembelajaran, membuat suasana kelas hening dan dipenuhi rasa kantuk.

.

.

"Oi, Sehun, kita ke kantin bersama ya!"

Sehun berhenti berjalan begitu semua pandangan tertuju ke arahnya karena Huang Zi Tao—murid baru dari China tersebut—memanggil Sehun dengan akrab. Tanpa persetujuan Sehun pun Tao langsung merangkul pundaknya akrab seakan-akan mereka ada teman sejak kecil. Sehun mendapatkan banyak tatapan dari anak lain, sungguh ia benci diperhatikan oleh orang lain, apa lagi statusnya di sekolah cukup dikenal... buruk.

"_Lihat si Oh Sehun akrab dengan murid baru itu..."_

"_Ih jangan-jangan murid baru itu gay juga..."_

"_Wah, begitu Kai-nya sedang tidak masuk dia langsung menyeleweng..."_

Sehun hanya menundukan kepalanya saat mendengar bisikan-bisikan seperti itu. Kenapa orang-orang begitu menyukai mengejek dirinya seorang gay? Padahal Sehun yakin bahwa di sekolah ini dia bukanlah satu-satunya gay—dan kalau menyebut Tao gay, mungkin akan lebih tepat menyebutnya sebagai bisexual.

"Sudah Sehun-_ah_ tak usah pedulikan ucapan mereka!" Tao berbisik pada Sehun dan masih merangkulnya, "Mereka hanya iri karena keakraban kita."

"Issh," Sehun mendengus dan menjauhkan wajah Tao yang terlalu dekat dengan wajahnya dan itu sukses membuat bisik-bisikan yang ia dengar semakin parah.

"Omong-omong kenapa Jongin tidak masuk ya hari ini? Apa dia takut bertemu denganku?" ujar Tao sambil mendekatkan dirinya lagi pada Sehun.

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu," jawab Sehun asal dan membuat Tao tertawa, "Masa? Kau kan pacarnya."

Saat Sehun ingin membuka mulutnya untuk mengelak, tiba-tiba ia merasakan banyak murid yang berteriak dan berlari-larian. Ia dan Tao hanya mematung begitu banyak murid yang berteriak dan berlarian menuju arah belakang sekolah.

Sehun sudah bisa menebak apa yang murid-murid itu ributkan dan ia tidak ingin mencari tahu. Sialnya Tao kelihatan penasaran dengan yang murid-murid lain ributkan sehingga ia ikut pergi menuju belakang sekolah, tak lupa sambil menyeret Sehun ikut dengannya.

Keadaan di belakang sekolah pun ricuh dan dipenuhi oleh murid dan guru. Bisa dilihat pusat masalah itu terjadi di gudang yang berada di paling tepi belakang sekolah. Disana para guru menahan para muridnya untuk mendekati tempat itu, sehingga mereka pun hanya bisa melihat dari jauh. Kelihatan sekali guru-guru sedang sibuk menelepon polisi dan pihak Rumah Sakit, sedangkan murid-murid mulai berbicara dan berbisik-bisik dengan kejadian yang terjadi.

Tao yang baru datang hanya bisa mendesah kecewa karena ia tidak bisa melihat kejadian tersebut, sudah banyak murid yang menghalangi pandangannya. Sementara Sehun hanya diam, memasang wajah datarnya, berusaha untuk tidak menunjukan ekspresi apa pun tentang kejadian yang diributkan saat ini—dan untungnya ia cukup ahli untuk menyembunyikan ekspresinya.

Saking penasaran akan kejadian apa yang sudah terjadi, Tao pun menepuk pundak seorang gadis yang sedang berbincang dengan temannya.

"Maaf, sebenarnya apa yang sudah terjadi?" tanya Tao pada gadis itu, gadis itu menoleh kepada Tao, wajahnya kelihatan ketakutan.

"Ini kejadian yang mengerikan," ucap gadis itu sambil memasang wajah agak pucat, lalu ia pun melanjutkan ucapannya—

.

.

"Kim Jongin, anak dari kelas 2-3, ditemukan gantung diri di gudang sekolah."

.

.

つづく

.

.

**A/n:** maaf ya chapter ini dikit banget, emmm entah kenapa lagi nggak bisa nulis deskripi yang bertele-tele, rasanya pingin cepet nyelesein ff ini gitu soalnya dulu-dulu udah ngaret banget, jadi alurnya kucepetin banget

Dan soal bagian bagaimana Sehun ngebunuh Kai disini aku skip adegannya hehehe, mungkin di chap depan bakal kujelasin sebagai flashback #bertele-tele.

Oke, baiklah, Kai udah mati, iya tahu aku kejam, aku pasti udah ngecewain KaiHun shipper, padahal secara aku juga KaiHun shipper, tapi memang sudah alurnya direncanain begini dari awal huhuhu maaf ya ;A; karena itu aku nggak tulis pairing apa pun di summary ff ini karena emang... disini pairing cuman jadi pelengkap, jadi bumbu, jadi hiasan, cerita aslinya mah bunuh-bunuhan #ngekngok

Kai: eh author hina sia bikin aing mati, udah teh pertama bikin aku jadi cowok brengsek terus matinya geje kek gitu, dibunuh ama pacar sendiri lagi pas udah mau tobat, kurang ngenes apa coba -,_-

Aku: eh kunaon maneh muncul tiba-tiba? Udah hus-hus! Yang udah mati mah pergi aja ke alam kubur! Udah baik cuman bikin kamu gantung diri nggak sampe dimutilasi, huehehe. Lagian itu tuh tanda cinta aku sama kamu Kai #pelukKai

Kai: idih, ga usah peluk-peluk deh! Jijik najis mugolazoh! Lagian mungkin aja ketahuan gitu kalau misalnya sebenernya gue nggak bunuh diri tapi dibunuh kan?

Aku: ih jahat ih -,_-. iya sih cuman ini bukan komik detective conan say, jadinya semua orang pasti ngiranya elu bunuh diri udah deh gitu aja ga usah ditambah-tambahin tiba-tiba ada sinichi kudo muncul lieeur

Kai: huh rese, padahal kan biar lebih kerasa misterinya, eh btw, yang mati bukan gue doang kan?

Aku: Iya sih emang kok hehehehehe, jangan bocorin ya yang bakal nyusul elo selanjutnya siapa... *bisikan ke Kai

Kai: O_O!? Waduhh dia nggak salah apa-apa cuy, napa dibunuh kasian amat.

Aku: Bae dong biar tambah rame hehehehe

Kai: psycho lu-_-

Aku: serah deh, kenapa lagi malah ngayal ngobrol ama Kai gini, udah ah ini balesan revienya (/'3')/

Zetta R. Vessalius: hehehe Kainya udah mati juga hehe, ini lanjutannya maaf lamaa~

Zhang Mei Li: ahh maaf aku nggak jago bikin angst -,_-... jahatnya bakal muncul kok sabar hehe. NC belum sanggup bikin aku masih polos #dusta. Wih maaf ya Sehunnya kasar disini apalagi u,u, semoga chapter ini greget ya(?) atau makin nggak greget ya huhu maaf ya kalo nggak puas #bow Kris muncul chap depan Insya Allah hehe

Chenma: tenang baekyeolnya nggak nc-an kok, malah si Chanyeol dapet bogem dari Baekhyun wkwk. Maaf ya Jongin dibunuhnya nggak sadis, aku tak tega #boong, itu akalan Sehun aja biar semua orang ngiranya si Kai bunuh diri bukan dibunuh hehe

YoonAndi: hihihi makasih bangeeet! #nyicippopmie, disini Sehunnya waktu dipasangin sama Kai emang jadi uke tapi berhubung Kai udah mati, status uke Sehun agak memudar #ngekngok

13ginger: kainya udah dibunuh tuh hehe #plak soal masalah Lulu semuanya bakal terjawab di setiap flashbacknya(?) hoho sekarang udah tahu kan gegenya Tao siapa :3?

YoungChanBiased: boleh kok boleh mutilasi aja #nyodorinKai #ditabokKai. Uh maaf ya aku tahu kamu KaiHun shipper dan begitu pula aku #halah, uhh tenang mungkin KaiHun nggak bersatu disini tapi rencananya aku pingin bikin ff KaiHun sih habis ff ini selesai hehe, (fix ini mah KaiHun asli yah mungkin ada KrisHunnya #PLAK)semoga kesampean hehehe^^

Dazzling kpopers: Uhh maaf kkamjongnya mati ;A;, Luhan nggak mungkin idup lagi ;_; maaf ya updatenya nggak ASAP ;A;

Vicky98Amalia: ini lanjutannya makasih yaaa ^^

Minerva huang males login: hehe iya dong, tapi maaf yang ini updatenya agak lama... tenang Kyungsoo masih punya Joonmyeon #EA nggak sih canda, nggak ada SuDO disini wkwk... sayangnya ChanBaeknya malah bertengkar huehue #plak

Gestyansa: hehe makasihh, maaf ya updatenya nggak cepet ;;

Sycarp: uh maaf ya pairingnya emang tidak ditentuin dari awal, sesuai alir mengalir hehe #plak

Mitatitu: iya sehunnya udah bunuh Kai ehehe... maafnya KaiHunnya makin sedikit aja... soalnya udah ada tanda-tanda kematian gitu Kainya #plakdes Ummanya Sehun mau tobat tapi Sehunnya maish benci... iya baekhyun masih gengsi aja kalo kamu suka ama chanyeol #nyolekBaek

Baekyeolsshi: baekyeolnya... berantem #plak ini lanjutannya hehehe ^^

Akit02: Kainya jadi dimatiin hehe... emm iya Chanyeolnya mabuk hehehe jadi agresif, makasih yaa maaf lanjutannya agak lamaa

Shinta. Lang: yap jonginnya udah mati heheheh :3

Meyminimin: ehehe gapapa curhat aja sini #plak yap sehunnya mati huwahuwa luhan emang kasian banget sengsara disini, gapapalah ya yang penting di kehidupannya nyata dia bahagia wkwk.. ahaha untungnya baekyeolnya ga jadi iya-iyaan malah jadi berantem wkwk

Mr. Pati Silver: Kai raja mellow #plak, Sehun kalo merokok kayaknya... keren, tapi nggak ding aku benci cowok merokok wokokok, chanbaek ehem ehem, chanyeol dapet bogem dari baek huehehe #plak

GaemGyu92: iyaa sayangnya begitu Sehun kejam -_- #eluyangkejam tenang baek nggak mungkin diperkosa dia lelaki jantan(?) huehehe

Keepbeef Chicken Chubu: ih masa sih :( udah sampe 6000+ words lho—oh oke chap kemarin banyak bacotnya jadi kerasanya panjang padahal alurnya dikit ehehe mianhae #plak dan sepertinya chapter ini makin pendek aja... mianhae... chapter besok semoga bisa lebih panjang ya ^^ uuh tenang baekyeol kagak jadi ncnya huehehe, calanghaeee juga ^^

Hunnie13: ah maafkan Kainya jadi dibuat mati :(, tapi semoga tetep suka ya hehe, nanti TaoHun mungkin muncul dikit-dikit hehe—setelah Kai mati #plak.

Rinie hun: sayangnya begitu Kai udah mau tobat dia udah keburu mati u,u #plak yap ini lanjutannya hehehe semoga nggak kecewa yaa maaf kaihun tak besatu #plak

Manchungi98: gapapa gapapa ehehehe, chanyeolnya udah dapet bogem kok ehehe, makasih yaaa hehe^^

Yoorachoiii: tenang Baekhyunnya gapapa kok malah Chanyeol yang jadi kenapa-napa u,u, sayangnya sehun udah ngebunuh kai disini... eungh ya... Sehun udah pikirin mateng-mateng kok hehe, perannya Tao udah agak keliatan kan ;)?

Miparkland: gapapa kook hehehe. Sebenernya Kai udah mulai serius sayangnya udah keburu dibunuh -_-", ya benar yang sama Tao itu Yifan, yang bakal dilakuin Sehun pas ketemu Yifan? Aku juga masih abstrak gambarannya(?) Daddynya Luhan pas dibunuh ya dikubur #plak yeee chanbaeek hehhe, ini lanjutannya maaf kalo lama ;A;

Jjongie Chaca Yixing: keburu Chanyeol mau ngelakuin ke Baek dia udah keburuh dihajar duluan lol. Sayangnya Sehunnya nggak nangis sama sekali pas dia bunuh Kai, eh nggak deng belum tahu mungkin setelahnya dia nangis-nangis wkwk, maaf ya kalo chap ini lama;A;

Oniiex: kayaknya ada cuman kayaknya cuman friendship menjurus ke yaoi #maksud iya aku dulu kan aslinya dari fandom anime/manga hehehe, cuman sekarang udah ga terlalu ngikutin anime lagi sih ya hehe... ini lanjutannyaa ^^

Glux99: iya nih anak kasian hidupnya rempong amat #pukpukSehun, ini lanjutannyaa ^^

WireMomo: sebenernya nggak cuman diawal emang difokusin ke KaiHun dan karena sekarang Kainya udah mati... kayaknya bakal fokus ke yang lain hehe ^^

.

.

Sip sip, makasih banget yang ya review dan juga untuk para readers tercinta... sekali lagi maaf karena akhirnya KaiHun tidak bersatu, tapi emang aku rencana buat bikin ff KaiHun setelah ff ini selesai, fix KaiHun ini mah hehehe ga gelap pairing kayak ini ff, tapi mungkin ada beberapa slightnya, cuman ya.. semoga kesampean ya, makanya mau cepet-cepet nyelesein ff ini dulu biar bisa ngetik ff baru uuuh, kalau dipublish sekarang takutnya tambah rieut, nanti malah ada ff ditelantarin... kan ga enak hehe

Oke, cukup bacotnya, ini kayaknya lebih banyak author note daripada ceritanya -_-.

Review jika berkenan ;w;)/


End file.
